Meio a Meio
by TatayaBlack
Summary: Nessie cresceu e conseguiu ir p/escola. o q ngm imaginava era q c/isso ela fosse meter td a família em confusão. Como se n bastassem vampiros e lobisomens, caçadores de vampiros vão entrar na história p/complicar ainda mais a vida de Renesmee C. Cullen
1. Cap 1 O primeiro dia

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens da série Twilight não me pertencem, e essa fanfic é somente para uso de entretenimento e sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e ao pessoal dela lá. **_

**Meio a Meio**

_**Por: Tataya Black**_

_**Beta: Thay **_

**NOTA: Contém spoiler de todos os livros da série Twilight.**

**Capítulo I – O primeiro dia**

Aquele era um dia em que o céu estava repleto de nuvens cinza, não havia por onde você olhar que pudesse se ver um rastro de azul no céu. Eu normalmente amo os dias nublados. Desde pequena ao ver o céu todo cinza uma alegria invadia meu coração, porque naquele dia ninguém da minha família precisava se esconder, todos pareciam mais felizes em dias assim.

Mas hoje eu ansiava desesperadamente para que o sol estivesse raiando quando acordei. Porém a natureza não ouviu minhas preces, e seria demasiado irônico se ela o houvesse feito. Se a natureza tivesse um tipo de pessoa preferida, eu com certeza não estaria dentre elas. Não é que eu seja um tipo de gente caçada pelo _Greenpeace_, mas isso também pode se dever ao fato de que esse grupo não saiba que tipo de coisa eu sou.

Hoje era o meu primeiro dia de aula na Blaine High School. E eu estava muito ansiosa. Finalmente consegui convencer minha família de que estava pronta para freqüentar uma escola. Eu nasci em Forks, uma pequena cidade chuvosa, como minha mãe sempre gosta de lembrar, aqui mesmo em Washington. Mas nunca convivi com ninguém que não fosse da minha família ou que não conhecesse o nosso segredo.

Meu nome é Nessie, bem é assim que eu gosto que me chamem, meu nome mesmo é Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Minha mãe não é uma pessoa boa para escolher nomes. Reneesme seria a junção dos nomes das minhas avós materna e paterna, e Carlie a junção do nome dos meus avôs. Isso não foi justo com um bebê que acabara de nascer, ainda bem que ganhei um apelido.

Nós, os Cullens, passamos a maior parte da nossa existência tentando esconder do mundo o simples fato de sermos vampiros. Meu avô Carlisle foi o primeiro de nossa família, e depois vieram meu pai Edward, minha avó Esme e minha dinda Rosalie que foram criados, por assim dizer, pelo vovô. Minha madrinha criou meu tio Emmet. E depois meu tio Jasper e minha tia Alice vieram se juntar a família por conta própria. Já a minha mãe é outra história, ela se apaixonou pelo meu pai quando ela ainda era humana, e se casou com ele. Sou eu o motivo para ela ter se tornado uma vampira.

Minha mãe diz que de qualquer forma ela teria se tornado uma vampira para viver a eternidade com meu pai, mas eu sinto um certo desconforto, por parte do meu pai, toda vez que eu tento levantar esse assunto. Então eu sempre acabo deixando pra lá. É claro que meu pai sabe o que eu estou querendo saber, uma vez que ele consegue ler mentes, "dom" que ele desenvolveu quando se tornou vampiro cerca de um século atrás. Logo, se ele quisesse conversar comigo sobre isso já o teria feito. O fato é que minha mãe não conseguiria sobreviver, enquanto humana, a um parto de um bebê meio vampiro que iria sair destruindo tudo que estivesse pela frente.

Então eu estou no meio de toda essa coisa de vampiros e humanos. Talvez eu tenha o melhor dos dois. Ou talvez o pior. Ainda não me decidi sobre isso. Mas essa sou eu. Eu sou mais forte do que qualquer humano, mas sou mais fraca que os vampiros, sou rápida, mas nem sou páreo para o meu pai, tenho um olfato afiado, mas qualquer um dos meus tios pode encontrar um cervo mais rápido do que eu, tenho batimentos cardíacos e tudo que se espera de um ser humano, fisiologicamente eu digo, mas me alimento de sangue. Porque comida humana é horrível.

Eu completo sete anos de idade no próximo sábado, mas já cresci tudo o que deveria, quero dizer se é possível considerar o meu um metro e sessenta como tudo que deveria. E o meu intelecto também se desenvolveu rapidamente. Por causa do óbvio eu não freqüentei nenhuma escola, então fui educada por meus pais em casa.

Esse ano nós nos mudamos de Forks, para Blaine uma pequena cidade no Condado de Whatcom, quase fronteira com o Canadá. Meu avô Carlisle dizia que devíamos ter nos mudado antes, mas minha mãe insistiu para ficarmos por mais tempo próximos ao meu avô Charlie, pai da mamãe, que é humano.

Blaine tem pouco mais de quatro mil habitantes, meu avô parece que gosta de morar em cidades pequenas. Eu sempre pensei que em uma cidade grande seria muito mais fácil nos misturarmos, mas parece que eu sempre sou voto vencido nessa casa mesmo.

E depois de muita reclamação e discussão, eu consegui enfim carta branca para freqüentar uma escola secundária. O único problema é: meus pais se matricularam na escola também. Então hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula, e dos meus pais e tios também.

Minha família toda aparenta ser muito jovem. Claro, eles não envelhecem! Ninguém acredita que meu avô pode ser pai de tantos adolescentes, então para todos, o jovem Doutor Cullen e sua esposa são pessoas bondosas que tem filhos adolescentes adotivos. Agora aos olhos do mundo, eu sou a irmã mais nova do meu pai, nossa semelhança é notável de longe e seria ridículo tentar esconder o parentesco. Meu tio Emmet e a tia Rosalie não se matricularam na escola, pelo menos a minha dinda me entende. Eles vão morar próximos de nós como um casal de recém casados.

Minha mãe e minha tia Alice vão ser irmãs e o tio Jasper irmão da tia Rosalie. Esse mosaico familiar muito louco vai fazer com que eu e minha tia Alice estejamos no mesmo ano da escola, meu pai e minha mãe um ano à frente e tio Jasper no último ano. Isso não vai nos fazer ficar em Blaine por muito tempo, mas vai me dar a oportunidade de concluir o ensino médio pela primeira vez. Então, aqui em Blaine, eu tenho agora quinze anos.

Por que hoje não podia simplesmente ter saído um sol deslumbrante? Eu sei que é quase desumano da minha parte, tudo bem uma vez que não sou humana não totalmente pelo menos, mas eu gostaria de passar por essa parte da minha vida sozinha. Ninguém quer seus pais estudando na mesma escola que você, ainda mais se o seu pai pode ler a mente de todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Eu amo a minha família, mas eu queria um pouquinho de privacidade.

Privacidade. Foi exatamente a palavra que eu pensei quando meu pai olhou para mim pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Não adianta ficar emburrada. – ele disse ainda me olhando.

- Só vou deixar de ficar emburrada quando você sair da minha cabeça! – eu falei irritada.

- Nessie não brigue com seu pai! – minha mãe falou do banco da frente.

- Isso não é justo! E vocês todos sabem disso. – ninguém falou nada sobre o meu comentário. Claro, ninguém tinha mais o que falar, já havíamos tido essa discussão um milhão de vezes só no último verão.

Percebi minha mãe falando para o meu pai parar de me espionar. Mas todos nós sabemos que ali de tão perto, todos no mesmo carro, seria impossível ele não escutar o menor espirro mental.

Olhei pela janela vendo as casas e as árvores passarem como um raio a minha volta. Meu pai dirige como se estivesse fugindo da inquisição, mas seu rosto está sempre sereno como se estivéssemos dando uma volta tranqüila de bicicleta.

Quando chegamos à Blaine High School, meus olhos brilharam de excitação. Eu tinha comprado um monte de DVDs de filmes adolescentes tentando me preparar para o que viria a seguir na minha vida. Eu nunca conheci adolescentes de verdade. Estava animada.

Mas quando coloquei os pés para fora do carro do papai senti meu estômago se afundar dentro da minha barriga. Fiquei gelada e meu coração começou a acelerar. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, meu pai estava ao meu lado segurando levemente meus ombros.

- Não precisa ter medo. – ele disse no meu ouvido.

Olhei em volta e vi minha mãe respirar aliviada, ela parecia achar que eu estava passando mal ou coisa assim. Como se alguma vez na vida eu houvesse ficado doente. Eu respirei fundo, ainda apoiada pelo meu pai e olhei em seus olhos buscando reconforto. Automaticamente me senti tranqüila e confiante, quando olhei para o lado vi meu tio Jasper me dando uma piscadela simpática com um meio sorriso. Meu tio Jasper também tem um dom, ele consegue manipular as sensações ao seu redor, e nesse momento eu tive que agradecer ao que quer que olhe por nós vampiros, se é que existe alguma força sobrenatural que nos encaixe, por ter concedido esse dom ao meu tio.

Ser a caçula da família tem suas vantagens, parece que todos sempre gostam de você. Meu pai afagou minha cabeça despenteando meu cabelo, como um irmão mais velho faz para aborrecer a irmã caçula. Eu sorri, e nós seguimos para a secretaria.

A Srta Birman nos atendeu prontamente, havíamos chegado cedo e a escola ainda não estava em polvorosa como era de se esperar no primeiro dia de aula. Tio Jasper fez a atmosfera ficar bem tranqüila enquanto meu pai jogava levemente seu charme na secretária para o nervosismo de minha mãe. Era divertido observá-los, sempre tão apaixonados, dava prazer saber que existia um amor assim. Sempre pensei que quando me apaixonasse teria que ser como meu pai e minha mãe. Os dois se completavam perfeitamente. Era lindo.

Minha primeira aula era de literatura. Minha mãe absolutamente ama essa matéria, ela me fez ler previamente alguns livros que ela disse que seriam usados durante esse ano, mas eu confesso não ser essa a minha matéria preferida.

Já havia algumas pessoas na sala, sentei-me na fileira do canto esquerdo mais ou menos no meio. Aquele era um bom lugar para se sentar, pensei. Era basicamente discreto. Em poucos minutos a sala foi se enchendo, e logo todos os lugares estavam ocupados.

O senhor Duran se deteve a explicar o programa que ele seguiria durante o ano e recomendar algumas leituras complementares que, para o horror da minha mãe, eu não tinha a menor pretensão de ler. Ao contrário dela, eu tinha coisas melhores para fazer, como dormir, por exemplo. Vampiros não dormem, mas meio-vampiros sim.

As aulas do primeiro período passaram sem maiores emoções, na álgebra o professor não gastou muito tempo com conversa, mas a matéria que iniciou eu já tinha estudado com meu pai e estava bastante por dentro. Espanhol foi normal, e biologia foi divertido, biologia era sempre divertido, meu avô Carlisle sempre gostou de passar tempo comigo me ensinando biologia e até um pouco de química. Bem, eu adoro o tempo que passo com meu avô, sob qualquer aspecto.

Quando a aula de biologia acabou, eu e minha tia Alice, que tinha essa matéria junto comigo, nos dirigimos ao refeitório. Nossa família já estava disposta em uma mesa no outro extremo do refeitório. Entramos na fila só para disfarçar, nenhum de nós comia comida. Eu podia comer, mas eu não gostava nem um pouco do sabor que essas coisas tinham. Talvez se eles servissem um belo filé sangrando eu podia até abrir uma exceção, mas duvido que tenha algo parecido com isso no menu da escola.

Tia Alice se serviu rapidamente e foi se juntar ao nosso pessoal. Eu tinha acabado de pagar meu almoço quando levei um esbarrão. Eu não era como minha família que tinha uma visão incrível e parecia perceber cada segundo, um por um, sem a menor dificuldade. Eu tinha uma boa visão, mas não o suficiente. Um garoto alto, com o cabelo castanho meio desajeitado, bateu com seu ombro em mim aparentemente sem querer. Eu pude sentir seus ombros chegando perto dos meus, mas não fui rápida o suficiente para me desviar, e nem sabia se seria capaz de fazer isso sem que alguém por perto percebesse alguma coisa errada. A minha única alternativa foi agir o mais humanamente possível. Quando ele tocou em mim, projetei meu corpo para frente e deixei minha bandeja cair no chão.

- Ohh desculpe-me! – ele disse, e quando eu voltei meus olhos para ele o garoto estava coçando a nuca e desajeitando ainda mais o cabelo. – Eu não te vi. – ele se abaixou para pegar a minha bandeja. – Acho que não sobrou nada do seu almoço.

- É o que parece – eu disse olhando para ele abaixado perto da bandeja. Levantei meus olhos para a mesa da minha família, meu pai estava de pé, e os outros olhavam atentos para a cena que eu estava protagonizando. Aparentemente, ninguém mais prestava tanta atenção em mim assim, apenas algumas pessoas que viam toda aquela comida no chão olhavam meio de lado e mais nada. Voltei minha atenção ao garoto – Bem, deixa para lá.

- Não, que isso! – ele se levantou, segurando a bandeja vazia – Eu vou pagar outro almoço para você.

- Realmente não é necessário, eu nem estou com fome mesmo. – então ele olhou rapidamente para o chão, e depois voltou seu olhar para mim. Seus olhos azuis pareciam espertos.

- Toda essa comida e você estava sem fome? – ele perguntou apontando para o chão.

- É que eu sou um pouco indecisa. – eu disse e depois apertei os lábios um pouco insegura. Esse garoto podia pelo menos me deixar ir embora simplesmente. Podia ser mal educado. Mas de todas as pessoas que podiam esbarrar em mim no primeiro dia de aula, tinha que ser logo ele?

- Tudo bem Srta. Indecisa, - ele disse sorrindo – acho que mesmo assim eu lhe devo um almoço.

Ele insistiu tanto que eu voltei para a fila com ele. Rapidamente uma das pessoas responsáveis pela limpeza da escola apareceu para limpar toda aquela bagunça e saiu depressa, mas não sem antes nos jogar um olhar bastante significativo. Dessa vez me servi de menos coisas, só um hambúrguer e um refrigerante.

- Acho que não me apresentei. – ele disse se servindo de um pedaço de pizza – Meu nome é William Maker, mas pode me chamar de Will. – ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Ah! Eu sou Nessie Cullen. – eu apoiei minha bandeja num abraço só e apertei a mão dele.

- Acho que conheço esse nome, você é parente do Dr. Cullen? – ele perguntou e eu podia sentir a curiosidade nas palavras dele. Curiosidade pura mesmo, não aquela do tipo fofoca.

- Ele é meu pai. – eu disse como havia sido instruída a fazer, mas ainda era estranho chamar meu avô de pai. Esperei que ele fosse perguntar mais alguma coisa, ou fazer qualquer tipo de comentário, mas ele não fez. Will apenas me convidou para se sentar com ele na mesa de seus amigos.

Olhei instintivamente para a mesa da minha família antes de responder ao convite. Meu pai não estava mais em pé, mas mantinha uma atenção ferrenha em mim, eu sabia que ele estava ouvindo absolutamente tudo que nós conversávamos e fiquei furiosa e envergonhada com isso. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para ter vergonha, minha conversa com Will foi absolutamente normal como qualquer outra, mas senti minhas bochechas ficando rosadas. Olhei na direção dos olhos do meu pai e pensei insolente, o mais alto que pude: Vou fazer o que me der na telha!

Ele ouviu é claro e fechou a cara de modo feroz. Eu desviei meus olhos o mais rápido que pude, e sorri gentil a Will aceitando o convite dele.

Sentei ao lado de Will na mesa, e fui apresentada a meia dúzia de pessoas que não consegui me lembrar o nome dez minutos depois. Só conversei com Will e eventualmente com uma menina loira que estava a minha frente. Cinco minutos depois percebi que não deveria ter me sentado ali.

- Ué, você não come é? – perguntou a garota loira da minha frente.

Foi uma pergunta relativamente inocente, mas não sei por que, toda a mesa resolveu me olhar esperando que eu respondesse. Eu consegui ouvir meu pai rindo lá da mesa dele, no outro extremo do refeitório, e o odiei por isso.

- Eu não estou com muita fome. – eu disse olhando a comida e fazendo uma cara meio enjoada, tentando parecer convincente.

Ao meu ver todos se convenceram, e voltaram para os seus assuntos. A garota loira me olhou estranho por um segundo e depois pareceu até se esquecer que havia me feito uma pergunta. Ela olhava Will como se ele fosse uma maravilha arquitetônica do mundo moderno. E eu tentei perceber nele o que ela estava vendo de tão surpreendente. Will se virou para mim e sorriu enquanto pegava meu refrigerante e o abria. Foi então que eu vi.

Ele era absolutamente cativante. Lindo. O cabelo despenteado o dava um ar divertido, os olhos eram penetrantes e sinceros, e o sorriso... O sorriso era arrebatador. Me peguei olhando para ele quase de forma tão abobalhada como a menina, que eu não me lembrava o nome, estava fazendo.

- Nessie? – ele me chamou, e pelo que parecia não era pela primeira vez.

- Ah, oi! – eu disse tentando focar minha visão no mundo a minha volta.

- Acho melhor você ao menos beber um refrigerante, daqui a pouco o sinal vai tocar. – ele disse me entregando a garrafa.

A garota a minha frente nos olhou como se tivéssemos duas cabeças, e depois fez um barulhinho de aborrecimento enquanto se levantava e saia. Eu olhei até ela se afastar, e depois virei minha atenção para Will que ainda exibia aquele sorriso incrível para mim.

Peguei o refrigerante que ele me estendia e fingi dar um gole. Minhas mãos tremeram levemente, eu realmente não estava acostumada a me interessar por garotos. Eu me senti estranha enquanto sentia o olhar dele pousado em mim, nunca antes eu tinha desejado ser tão exuberante quanto mamãe ou tia Rosalie. Quis ser menos humana pela primeira vez, quis poder jogar aquele charme irresistível que os vampiros tinham, igual meu pai fez hoje com a secretária da escola.

Balancei minha cabeça como se pudesse afastar os pensamentos dela. Vi Will me questionar com o olhar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, pude apenas sorrir para ele. Olhei para os lados e estávamos sozinhos na mesa, nem percebi quando os outros haviam ido embora.

- Qual a sua próxima aula? – ele me perguntou tentando não parecer interessado.

- Educação Física. – eu disse olhando meu horário que antes estava guardado no bolso da calça.

- Deixe-me ver. – ele pediu e tirou o papel delicadamente das minhas mãos. - Nós temos literatura juntos, como eu não te vi na sala? – Will perguntou, mas para si mesmo do que para mim, eu apenas balancei os ombros como quem diz "não sei". – Ah! Trigonometria também temos juntos, depois da sua aula de Educação Física. Que bom! – ele abriu aquele sorriso de novo, e eu senti que ia deslizar pela cadeira.

Então caí na besteira de olhar para cima para tentar me restabelecer e dei de cara com a minha família parada bem atrás de William. Sorri insatisfeita para eles, e William acompanhou meu olhar se virando para ver quem estava atrás de si. Meu pai o encarava como se pudesse comer a sua cabeça, o que eu não duvido que ele fizesse se não fosse tão civilizado.

- Oi gente. – eu disse desanimada – Esse é William Maker. Ele é do nosso ano Alice. – eu acrescentei, querendo parecer trivial, até parece que eu conseguiria enganar alguém.

- Ah, olá!! – Alice disse divertida.

- Posso? – meu pai disse pegando o meu horário das mãos de Will que apenas olhou.

- Edward pode devolver meu horário? – eu disse irritada.

Ele ainda sustentava seu olhar mortal para Will quando entregou o papel nas minhas mãos. Eu quase podia ver fogo saindo dos olhos dele. Ter pai ciumento que lê mentes definitivamente não é uma coisa saudável para sua vida social.

- Acho melhor você se apressar Nessie, ou vai chegar atrasada na aula. – meu pai disse ainda olhando Will, e saiu depois.

Minha mãe que estava olhando a cena uns dois passos atrás do meu pai quase riu do comportamento dele. Depois que ele se afastou, ela chegou próxima a mesa e sorriu para nós dois.

- Não ligue para o Edward, ele é apenas um irmão ciumento. – ela disse com aquele sorriso que faz com que qualquer um faça o que ela quer. E depois se retirou também.

Para a minha surpresa Will não ficou babando enquanto minha mãe se afastava como acontecia com qualquer pessoa quando a conhecia. Ele a ouviu, sorriu para ela em troca e depois voltou sua atenção completamente para mim. Eu pude sentir um balão de otimismo se inflando dentro do meu peito.

- Essa é a minha família. – eu disse fazendo um gesto largo para a porta por onde eles estavam saindo naquele exato momento.

Nós dois nos levantamos quase ao mesmo tempo e seguimos para fora do refeitório juntos. Ele não disse nada até que chegamos ao ginásio onde ele me deixou. Antes que eu pudesse entrar para aula, Will segurou levemente meu braço me fazendo esperar.

- A gente se vê depois né? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro. – eu disse sorrindo e ele se foi.

Eu precisei morder meus lábios para tirar o sorriso bobo que ficou preso ali quando o senhor Corwell, professor de Educação Física, perguntou se eu ia entrar ou ficar segurando a porta o dia inteiro.

Quando as aulas do período da tarde terminaram, eu era uma "pessoa sorriso". Cheguei ao carro do meu pai com um humor tão bom que ninguém poderia atrapalhá-lo, eu tinha certeza que até o tio Jasper podia ser contagiado pelo meu estado de ânimo. Sentei no meu lugar perto da janela e me deixei devanear sobre o meu dia. Eu podia sentir o olhar do meu pai sobre mim, mas fingi nem ligar. Bem, na verdade eu não estava ligando mesmo.

Chegamos em casa rapidamente. Eu pretendia ser rápida o suficiente para me enfiar no meu quarto antes que alguém conseguisse dizer "Renesmee". Mas os meus planos não surtiram o efeito desejado. Assim que eu cruzei a porta senti o braço do meu pai pegando o meu cotovelo para me levar ao escritório.

- Ué, podemos conversar aqui mesmo, todo mundo vai ouvir de qualquer forma! – eu disse abusada.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria Renesmee. – meu pai disse carrancudo e minha mãe ao lado dele parecia concordar de uma maneira apreensiva.

- Você vai me contar o que o William estava pensando? – eu desafiei.

- Claro que não.

- Então, não temos nada para conversar!

Eu disse isso e saí correndo para o meu quarto, por mais rápida que eu pudesse ser, meu pai me alcançaria em menos de meio segundo se ele quisesse, mas aparentemente ele não se deu o trabalho, e eu pude deitar na minha cama agarrada ao meu travesseiro e me sentir feliz por enfim ser uma adolescente normal, pelo menos por aquele dia.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Bem, estreando a minha primeira fic de Twilight. Estou bastante insegura, mas acho que está ficando legal! Amo a Nessie, e acho que deixá-la sem futuro é realmente uma maldade da Tia Steph!! Hehe! Ah, quem é team Jacob não precisa me sacrificar, vai ter sim Jake na história, e ele não vai ser nenhum bobão apesar deeunãogostardele. Ta parei! Então é isso, se alguém estiver lendo isso, por favor não deixe de mandar uma review para dizer o que achou, mesmo que seja: Q bela porcaria! Volte pro D/G q eh seu lugar! Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Bjin

**Tataya Black**


	2. Cap 2 Trabalho em dupla

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens da série Twilight não me pertencem, e essa fanfic é somente para uso de entretenimento e sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e ao pessoal dela lá. **_

**NOTA: Contém spoiler de todos os livros da série Twilight.**

**Capítulo II – Trabalho em dupla**

Eu estava tão feliz com o meu dia que dormi agarrada ao meu travesseiro. Tive um sonho bobo que nem consigo me lembrar, e fui acordada por batidas na porta e um sussurrar baixinho que eu reconheci como sendo da minha tia Rosalie.

- Pode entrar Dinda. – eu disse por debaixo do travesseiro.

Eu não fui batizada. Não foi por essa história de vampiros não entrarem em igrejas, isso é só uma lenda, mas meu pai ainda não se definiu nessa questão de espiritualidade, e minha mãe também não viu necessidade. Mas ainda assim eu chamo minha tia Rosalie de Dinda, porque eu penso que se tivesse uma madrinha, com certeza seria ela. Foi ela quem ajudou minha mãe quando ficou grávida. Esse negócio de meio vampiro não é uma coisa comum, ninguém sabia o que eu poderia virar. Só minha Dinda e a mamãe tinham certeza de que eu deveria nascer então é possível imaginar a luta que foi travada na família Cullen para o bebê monstro poder sobreviver. Isso realmente eu só posso imaginar, porque esse é um episódio particular da história da minha família que eu não domino muito bem.

- Oi meu amor – a cabeça loira da tia Rosalie apareceu na fresta da porta.

- Oi Dinda! – Eu sorri me sentando na cama e chamando minha tia para se sentar.

- Estou sabendo que tem um pai ciumento muito nervoso lá embaixo. – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Aii Dinda!! Meu pai tá me dando nos nervos!!! Ele é tão... Tão... Ai! – eu bufei e minha tia riu.

- Nessie, mas o que aconteceu exatamente? – ela disse tocando meus cachos com carinho.

- Ahh Dinda, - eu disse toda empolgada deitando meu rosto no colo dela – eu conheci o carinha mais legal do mundo!

- Isso é interessante vindo de você que conhece um milhão de pessoas. – ela falou zombando de mim.

- Tá tudo bem, mas não precisa me desanimar também. – eu disse a contragosto.

- Nessie, eu odeio concordar com o Edward, e você sabe disso, mas eu acho que nesse caso...

Ah não! De todos no mundo, até minha tia Rosalie, a minha Dinda, estava contra mim! Será que eu dormi na minha casa e acordei em uma realidade paralela?

- Até tu Brutus? – eu disse me levantando do colo dela.

- Odeio ser repetitiva Nessie, mas você está se arriscando e nos arriscando ficando amiga desse rapaz. Será que preciso te lembrar que nós somos vampiros? Nós nos esforçamos para sermos diferentes dos outros, mas essa é a nossa natureza. – ela olhou para cima e sorriu para o teto, depois voltou sua atenção para mim. - Parece que estou voltando no tempo e dizendo ao seu pai para deixar de bobagens, quando ele se interessou pela Bella.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – eu disse me levantando e indo na direção da porta do meu quarto – Que todos vocês estão viajando! – eu gritei com a porta aberta para todos poderem me ouvir bem - Vocês estão agindo como se o Will tivesse me pedido em casamento! Ele só me convidou pro almoço!

Eu podia jurar que em um piscar de olhos meu pai ia aparecer na porta do meu quarto, mas quem veio foi o vovô. Quando abri os olhos da minha piscada proposital dei de cara com o rosto sereno do meu avô Carlisle.

- Porque toda essa gritaria? Dá pra te ouvir da estrada.

- Vovô, diz para eles pararem! Diz para me darem um voto de confiança, que eu não vou fazer nada de errado. – eu choraminguei e implorei a ajuda do meu avô.

- Você tem algum dever da escola pra fazer? – eu achei essa pergunta bastante fora de contexto, mas quem ia falar alguma coisa?!

- Não, ninguém passou nada.

- Então vamos caçar. Se você vai ter um amigo humano, vai precisar estar mais alimentada do que de costume.

Eu podia pular em cima do meu avô e enchê-lo de beijinhos. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Aposto que se ele pudesse, ele teria ficado todo vermelho. Vovô segurou meus ombros e me guiou para fora do quarto e escada abaixo deixando pelo caminho uma tia Rosalie aborrecida, e um papai Edward na sala com cara de poucos amigos. Enquanto saíamos da sala vi o vovô fazer uma cara esquisita e percebi que ele estava mandando algum recado mental para o meu pai.

Assim que coloquei os pés fora de casa, senti as gotas de chuva caindo na minha cabeça e rapidamente ensopando a minha roupa. Caçar chovendo era fácil, os animais ficavam mais juntos e os barulhos os deixava atordoados. Demos a volta na casa com nossa velocidade vampírica e quando estávamos prontos para adentrar a floresta ouvimos alguém chamar, olhei para trás apenas para perder meu tempo, quando virei a cabeça meu pai estava bem ao meu lado.

- Você aceita mais uma companhia? – ele perguntou educado.

- Hum – eu estreitei o olho desconfiada – Você está me perguntando com sinceridade ou vai vir conosco de qualquer jeito?

- Se você não quiser minha companhia eu me retiro imediatamente. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos. Ele estava sendo sincero, acho que não dava para ser mais sincero do que isso.

- Tudo bem. – eu respirei fundo e sorri, o abraçando na cintura – Por que você não é assim mais vezes?

- Ser pai é um trabalho árduo. E ainda mais ser um pai na minha idade! – ele disse com um gesto largo apontado para si.

- Sei... - eu disse rindo – Ser um pai adolescente.

- Não, tecnicamente eu tenho mais de cem anos. Eu sou um pai idoso. – ele riu passando a mão pela minha cabeça. – E então o que vai ser?

- Essa chuva vai nos dar uma boa vantagem. Eu vou na frente, o vovô pela esquerda e você cobre a retaguarda! Vamos caçar!

Naquela noite nós nos alimentamos o máximo que podíamos, e nos divertimos bastante também. Quando eu voltei pra casa estava exausta. Papai foi direto pro piano, mas eu capotei na minha caminha fofa e apaguei até o dia seguinte. Eu não sou ninguém sem umas boas oito horas de sono.

No dia seguinte acordei com um barulho na janela. Eram os galhos de uma árvore batendo no vidro devido à força do vento e da chuva. Parece que ninguém avisou ao tempo que no verão deveria fazer sol. Mas para ser totalmente sincera comigo mesma eu nem liguei para o tempo, podia estar caindo neve azul que eu talvez nem percebesse que havia algo errado. Levantei me espreguiçando e fui para o meu banheiro.

Quando desci as escadas já estavam todos me esperando. É incrível a capacidade que a minha família tem de me fazer sentir uma garotinha desengonçada. Lá estavam eles parados, na verdade estavam conversando, mas uma pessoa com uma visão humana normal não seria capaz de perceber seus lábios se mexendo. E pareciam estar posando para a capa de uma revista de moda, de tão impecáveis que estavam. Não adiantava tentar parecer casuais, eles estavam sempre incríveis.

Veja bem, eu tenho uma herança genética que me favorece, eu sei disso. Eu já vi fotos da minha mãe quando era humana, e ela não era o que se poderia chamar de feia, definitivamente não, mas a versão remasterizada dela é absolutamente perfeita. Já meu pai, bem, ele é indiscutivelmente gato. Qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino se sente atraída por ele, é incrível! Então eu sou bonitinha, sou bonita eu acho. Mas sou humana. Ou meio humana, que seja. Então não sou nada que possa ser comparada a eles.

Superei minha crise de insegurança e fui dar um beijinho de bom dia na minha família. Tio Jasper bagunçou meu cabelo. Eu não entendo porque as pessoas bagunçam os cabelos dos caçulas, parece algum tipo de código secreto, onde você tem que, sei lá, bagunçar cabelos de caçulas no mínimo cinco vezes ao dia, ou é expulso do clube, ou coisa assim. Tia Alice me deu um abraço gostoso daqueles que ela é mestre em dar, o Papai, adivinha? Bagunçou meu cabelo! E recebeu um olhar meio azedo meio divertido em troca e minha mãe me deu um abraço de urso. Vovó Esme chegou quando já estávamos indo para a garagem, fez um carinho em cada um de nós e disse que o vovô já havia ido para o hospital.

Hoje a viajem para a escola foi menos silenciosa que a de ontem, tia Alice e mamãe estavam conversando sobre os novos modelos da titia, minha tia Alice totalmente empolgada, e a mamãe fingindo que se interessa por moda. Meu pai botou uma música no radio e estava tamborilando o volante com os dedos no ritmo da bateria. Só eu e tio Jasper olhávamos pelas nossas respectivas janelas, meio alheios a aquilo tudo. Eu podia sentir que a atmosfera no carro estava desanuviada propositalmente, parecia que um acordo foi feito para que ninguém tocasse no assunto que nos perturbou ontem. Nós somos uma família muito harmoniosa no geral, mas também somos uma família grande, e quando temos que resolver alguma coisa sempre acabamos discutindo. É gente demais querendo dar opinião. Ontem eu ganhei com a ajuda do vovô, mas posso apostar que não vai ser por muito tempo.

Meu pai estacionou o carro na mesma vaga de ontem, descemos do carro bem devagar. Nós nos movimentamos muito rápido, é instintivo, é claro que o meu muito rápido é bem menos que o do resto da minha família, mas ainda assim para qualquer humano sou absurdamente veloz. E para conviver com humanos temos que nos policiar em tudo, é bastante cansativo ter que desacelerar a ponto dos nossos movimentos parecerem normais aos olhos das pessoas. Eu e minha mãe sofremos mais com isso, somos as mais novas nessa coisa toda, mas lidamos bastante bem com essa dificuldade, desde cedo tivemos que tomar cuidado para não assustar o vovô Charlie.

Qualquer outro vampiro acharia que perdemos nosso tempo tentando conviver com os humanos, mas nós sabemos que vale a pena. Claro que valia, e quando eu vi William sorrindo para mim na frente da sala de literatura, nada me convenceria do contrário. Olhei de lado para encontrar minha família um passo atrás de mim, e me apressei direto para a sala.

- Bom dia! – ele disse me acompanhando até minha carteira.

- Olá! - eu não consegui conter um sorriso.

- Então cachinho – ele disse pegando um cacho vermelho do meu cabelo entre os dedos – você vai sentar mesmo no meio da sala?

- Suponho que sim, por quê? – eu disse sem entender e pegando meu cacho de volta.

- Podia se sentar com a gente. – Will apontou a cabeça para trás, onde algumas pessoas que almoçaram conosco ontem estavam chegando e se acomodando, inclusive a loira que me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – eu disse olhando para a tal loira sem conseguir disfarçar.

- Ahh – ele seguiu meu olhar, enquanto coçava a parte de trás do cabelo, e eu quis me chutar por ser tão transparente, aquela garota devia ser amiga dele desde sempre. Em uma cidade pequena como Blaine as pessoas se conhecem desde a maternidade. – Não ligue para a Lyla, ela é estranha às vezes, mas no geral é bem legal, você vai gostar dela.

- Espero que sim. – eu disse jogando minha bolsa na carteira e me sentando – Definitivamente me isolar não é uma alternativa.

- Não é o que o resto da sua família pensa – Will se sentou na minha mesa. – Eles não parecem que estão a fim de turismo por aqui.

- Eles são estranhos às vezes, mas no geral são bem legais. – eu disse rindo e ele sorriu em troca. Um sorriso grande e cheio de dentes.

- Olá Nessie! – me assustei com um garoto moreno que vinha do fundão me chamando. Ele estava na mesa do almoço de ontem. Qual o nome dele? Qual o nome dele? Pensa Nessie!

-Olá. O professor está demorando não é? – eu perguntei para ele, tentando puxar um assunto genérico enquanto colocava minha cabeça para funcionar.

Foi falar no professor que ele apareceu carregando uma caixa cheia de livros. O garoto moreno que veio me cumprimentar voltou imediatamente para o seu lugar, e Will desceu da mesa e se sentou no lugar ao meu lado me dando uma piscadela com o olho esquerdo. Eu me segurei na carteira para não deslizar como manteiga, e voltei minha atenção ao professor.

- Bom dia. – o professor Duran disse todo contente enquanto colocava a caixa em cima da mesa. – Já decidi qual será o primeiro trabalho deste ano.

- Oh droga! Livros! – Will reclamou baixinho.

- Isso é literatura o que você esperava? – eu disse para ele. E Will fez uma careta boba em troca, eu sorri e isso não passou despercebido pelo professor que me olhou feio parando o que estava a dizer.

- Vocês gostariam de dividir com a turma esse interessante diálogo que estavam tendo? – o senhor Duran disse todo imperativo enquanto cruzava os braços.

Eu já estava abaixando minha cabeça quando percebi um toque no meu cotovelo, era Willian se levantando e me puxando junto, tomei o cuidado de me levantar como se ele realmente estivesse conseguindo me tirar da cadeira e o olhei assustada. Ele se virou para mim e começou a falar:

- Do amor as lestes asas me fizeram transvoar o muro, pois barreira alguma conseguirá deter do amor o curso, tentando o amor tudo o que o amor realiza. – ele dizia me olhando intensamente, eu senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões, e ele continuava falando - Teus parentes, assim, não poderiam desviar-me do propósito.

Era a minha vez de falar alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia como responder aquilo, eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de que toda a turma e o professor de literatura estavam nos ouvindo, mas agora isso parecia uma coisa tão distante. Eu abri minha boca e pelos meus lábios saíram às palavras que rondavam algum lugar da minha memória.

- No caso de seres visto, poderão matar-te. – eu me lembrei que aquilo era um diálogo de Romeu e Julieta.

- Ai! Em teus olhos há maior perigo do que em vinte punhais de teus parentes. Olha-me com doçura, e é quanto basta para deixar-me à prova do ódio deles. – Will segurou minha mão e a trouxe consigo para perto do rosto. Ele estava recitando uma parte da cena do balcão. Que adolescente recita Shakespeare por aí? Meu coração acelerou velozmente, e me lembrei do que deveria dizer.

- Por nada deste mundo desejara que fosses visto aqui. – Pensei em meu pai vendo minhas memórias, era possível que agora mesmo, do outro lado do colégio ele estivesse espionando meus pensamentos e invadindo esse momento tão singelo entre Will e eu.

- A capa tenho da noite para deles ocultar-me. Basta que me ames, e eles que me vejam! Prefiro ter cerceada logo a vida pelo ódio deles, a ter morte longa, faltando o teu amor. – Will beijou a parte de cima da minha mão enquanto me fitava intensamente. Aquele sem dúvida alguma era o momento mais incrível da minha vida, e mesmo com a vaga idéia da minha família fazendo um escândalo por tudo aquilo, não conseguiria tirar o sorriso bobo que estava nascendo no meu rosto.

Fui tirada de meu sonho acordada quando ouvi o barulho de palmas, o professor estava nos aplaudindo com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, e rapidamente o resto da turma se juntou a ele. Eu me encolhi levemente e me sentei bastante envergonhada, Will me olhou com um sorriso sapeca e logo se sentou ao meu lado. O professor fez cessar as palmas e começou a explicar como seria o trabalho.

- Shakespeare? – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer, Will sorriu e mexeu o dedo indicador em movimentos circulares, como quem diz: depois eu te conto.

Abaixei minha cabeça não conseguindo conter um sorriso. Mais um na verdade, perto dele eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem sorrir. Voltei minha atenção para o professor tentando focar minha mente em outra coisa que não fosse o garoto ao lado. A escola tinha outras coisas além de Will para me oferecer, bem, pelo menos deveria ter, eu só tinha que descobrir o quê.

Ouvi tudo o que o professor estava dizendo, iríamos trabalhar em cima de um romance por todo o ano. É claro que ele não ia nos dar essa moleza que todos estavam pensando, pelo o que eu entendi cada aluno ficaria com um específico, mas todos iriam ler todos, no decorrer do ano entregaríamos resenhas dos livros lidos e no final do ano um trabalho de conclusão sobre o romance escolhido no início. Dei uma olhada na turma e percebi que haviam cerca de vinte alunos, seria impossível fazer todos nós lermos vinte livros em um ano. Foi como se tivesse ouvido os meus pensamentos que o professor falou.

- Calma gente, não se desesperem! – ele disse para a turma que rapidamente reduziu o falatório cheio de reclamações. – Não teria como cada um de vocês escolher um romance, nós não temos tempo hábil para vinte títulos. Esse trabalho será em dupla.

Dupla? Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela palavra. Trabalhar em dupla significava passar um ano inteiro com atividades fora da escola ao lado de um humano, e provavelmente estaríamos sozinhos. Olhei a turma inteira, sentindo arrepios com os meus pensamentos. Definitivamente isso não era uma opção, não seria nada saudável. Eu poderia cometer algum deslize, alguém poderia sair machucado. E pior, eu poderia colocar o segredo da minha família em risco. E se alguém percebesse que eu sou diferente?

Fiquei tensa o resto da aula, assim que o sinal tocou corri para a mesa do professor. Will me olhou intrigado, mas ele não tinha nenhuma desculpa convincente para continuar na sala e conseguir ouvir a minha conversa com o professor Duran, então não teve jeito, ele pegou suas coisas e seguiu para a próxima aula. Observei enquanto ele saia, e encostei-me à mesa do professor, aflita.

- Pois não senhorita Cullen. – disse o professor me olhando.

- Senhor Duran, eu gostaria de saber se o senhor abriria uma exceção para que eu fizesse o seu trabalho sozinha. – eu disse isso bastante pausadamente, com cautela. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu me enchi de esperanças, para depois cair do meu belo cavalinho cor de rosa.

- Na minha aula não existem exceções senhorita Cullen. – ele manteve o sorriso no rosto e continuou – Acho melhor a senhorita escolher um parceiro logo, ou vai acabar trabalhando com quem sobrar. Como eu disse durante a aula esses livros vão estar na biblioteca, no fim da semana eu quero o nome das duplas e o romance escolhido.

- Mas professor o senhor ainda não me ouviu. Eu tenho um bom motivo para não poder trabalhar em dupla. – bem, eu tinha mesmo. Mas eu não ia compartilhá-lo com o senhor Duran, definitivamente não. Coloque a cabeça para funcionar Nessie, se ele perguntar o seu bom motivo você está ferrada.

- Eu já disse senhorita Cullen dê um jeito, discuta o tema na hora do almoço, faça como a senhorita puder, eu só quero saber do trabalho na minha mesa. – Ele disse isso e saiu da sala me deixando com cara de boba e super atrasada para minha próxima aula.

Fazendo um balanço, no meu segundo dia de aula eu já tinha: um cara por quem eu estava babando, quase literalmente; um professor que eu odiava; e um problema de proporções catastróficas. É, parece que eu finalmente tinha me tornado uma adolescente.

A questão é que problemas de adolescentes humanos normalmente não envolvem você se descontrolar e acabar bebendo todo o sangue do seu colega de trabalho. Meu pai vai ADORAR saber disso, eu já estou até vendo a cara dele. Saí da sala e quando virei à esquina do corredor dei de cara com a minha mãe, ela estava vindo me procurar.

- Seu pai ouviu. – minha mãe disse baixinho, e meio a contra gosto pela cara que ela fez.

- E agora? – eu perguntei experimentando milhares de sensações ao mesmo tempo: ansiedade, nervosismo, raiva, medo, tantas que poderia me perder nelas.

- Vim te escoltar até a próxima aula. – ela disse balançando a cabeça. Eu ia perguntar se isso era mesmo necessário, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa ela acrescentou – Era eu ou o seu pai.

- Obrigada por essa então! – eu disse a abraçando. - Ernn – uma preocupação veio a minha cabeça – mãe?

- Oi, cuidado! É horrível isso, mas não fique me chamando de mãe, meu amor. – ela disse com uma cara triste enquanto andávamos. – Mas o que você quer?

- O quanto o papai ouviu? – eu perguntei insegura, ela me olhou e percebendo minha cara de apavorada começou a rir.

- Acho que não muito, não tenho certeza. Ele só ficou muito nervoso quando... – ela olhou para os lados, depois pegou minha mão e começou a andar rápido me levando para fora do colégio.

Andamos até o estacionamento e entramos no carro do papai, sorte a mamãe ter sempre uma chave reserva de tudo com ela, eta mulher prevenida! Pensei que íamos fugir para algum lugar, mas minha mãe só ligou o rádio em uma estação qualquer e deixou o volume baixinho.

- Vamos matar aula hoje? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Só uma. Acho que precisamos conversar. Só nós duas. – ela me olhou ternamente, e acrescentou – Fique tranqüila, coloquei meu escudo sobre você, nada do que conversarmos vai sair desse carro.

O dom da minha mãe, era na minha opinião, o melhor de todos. Ela podia bloquear qualquer tipo de controle mental, inclusive as intromissões do meu pai. E, além disso, ela conseguiu desenvolver essa espécie de escudo que ela tem, de forma que mamãe consegue de alguma maneira esticá-lo, ela consegue proteger outras pessoas.

- Ah mãe! – eu disse e a abracei, só aquilo já era quase um desabafo. Ela sabia o quanto eu precisava daquilo. Tanto do abraço, quanto do escudo. Poder conversar com a mamãe sem ninguém nos ouvir era tudo o que eu queria.

- Então amor, o que houve? – ela fez um leve cafuné no meu cabelo, desfazendo um dos meus cachos que logo voltou para o lugar.

- Você tem certeza que o pai não ouviu tudo? – perguntei enquanto me sentava direito no banco do carona.

- Certeza eu não tenho. Nem dá para ter. Mas eu conheço seu pai. – ela disse com um sorriso – Ele não estava te espionando. – eu bufei e ela ficou um pouco séria – Estou falando sério. Ele só foi dar uma olhada para ver se estava tudo bem, o sinal do fim da aula já tinha tocado.

- Tudo bem... – eu disse pouco convicta das intenções do meu pai.

- Olha meu bem, você não precisa se preocupar com o trabalho em dupla. Normalmente essas coisas a gente acaba fazendo quase sozinha mesmo! – ela riu, eu ri de volta.

- É, fiquei tão nervosa que nem me preocupei em conseguir um par. Talvez eu acabe ficando com uma daquelas pessoas relapsas que ninguém quer como dupla porque acaba fazendo tudo sozinha. Seria ideal.

- Não se preocupe tanto assim.

Minha mãe é o tipo de pessoa que faz você esquecer os problemas, na verdade ela consegue fazer você esquecer tudo e se concentrar apenas nela. Bem, pelo menos é esse o efeito que ela tem sobre mim e sobre o meu pai.

- Ei, mas o que o seu pai não podia ouvir? – ela disse com um sorriso, daqueles que querem dizer: "O que você está aprontando mocinha?"

Eu sorri um sorriso bastante sapeca, daqueles que eu usava quando era menor, e toquei no braço dela liberando minhas memórias recentes da aula de literatura, mais especificamente meu recital, junto com Will, de Romeu e Julieta. Esse é o meu dom. Eu consigo mostrar os meus pensamentos para as pessoas. Elas vêem o que eu penso na hora que as toco. Quando eu era menor quase não falava, achava mais prático tocar as pessoas e elas logo ficavam sabendo o que eu queria, como eu estava me sentindo. Mas havia uma complicação: os humanos. Então eu logo tive que aprender a restringir meu dom a momentos como esse, quando nenhuma palavra seria suficiente.

É claro que eu já pensei diversas vezes que eu poderia ter um dom mais útil, ou até mais legal. Até porque eu brigo tanto por privacidade que de nada me vale poder deixar as pessoas invadirem a minha cabeça. Mas no geral eu gosto bastante do meu dom, sei lá é uma coisa que nasceu comigo e que me faz ser quem eu sou, mesmo que eu não seja algo totalmente definido, mesmo que eu esteja no meio, entre duas raças. Meu dom ajuda a definir um pouco a minha identidade.

Minha mãe parecia deslumbrada com Will. Na medida em que minhas memórias iam se desenvolvendo o rosto da minha mãe ia ganhando um sorriso cada vez maior. A última coisa que mostrei a ela foi eu perguntando ao Will "Shakespeare?". Não queria que ela visse todos os meus pensamentos sobre a possibilidade de matar um humano, ela não precisava ver aquilo.

- Nessie, como você consegue isso? – eu ia perguntar "isso o quê?", mas ela continuou – Como se já não bastasse você ficar caidinha por um garoto humano, ele tinha que ser assim desse jeito... "uau!"?

Eu tive que rir. Adorei a definição que a minha mãe deu para o Will. Ele realmente tinha um jeito "uau!" de ser, que podia conquistar até uma mãe vampira. Pena que isso não facilitava as coisas.

- Ai mãe! Eu queria tanto ser uma adolescente! Se eu soubesse que ia me enfiar em tanta história, teria preferido demorar 20 anos para crescer.

Dei um jeito de me deitar no banco, toda encolhida, e coloquei minha cabeça no colo da minha mãe. Não existe melhor lugar no mundo do que colo de mãe. Ficamos ali conversando pelo resto de hora que duraria minha próxima aula, depois seguimos para as nossas salas. Assisti tudo o que deveria, fazendo as devidas anotações, as matérias realmente eram muito simples como todo mundo disse que seriam.

Segui novamente para o almoço com minha tia Alice. Chegamos ao refeitório e nos servimos rapidamente, dessa vez tomei o cuidado de pegar apenas o que um ser humano normal conseguiria comer. Eu já estava me encaminhando para mesa da minha família quando Will estacou na minha frente, com um sorriso que seria como dizia minha mãe, uau! Eu parei sorrindo para ele, e minha tia apenas desviou e seguiu em frente, dando um tchauzinho com a mão.

- Ué, não vai se sentar com a gente? – ele perguntou apontando a cabeça ligeiramente para a mesa onde havíamos nos sentado ontem.

- Acho que hoje estou mais para um almoço em família.

- Ah quê isso Nessie! Vamos, nós ainda temos que conversar sobre o trabalho de literatura parceira! – ele disso isso e piscou para mim. Eu acho que fiquei vermelha. E me deixei ser levada em direção a mesa dele.

- Não! – eu disse assim que recuperei o juízo, Will tinha uma facilidade incrível para me tirar de órbita. – Eu não posso ser sua parceira no trabalho.

- Não? – ele perguntou assustado. Ele poderia ter se ofendido, se Will fosse do tipo de pessoa que se ofendesse facilmente, e pelo visto não era o caso. Em meio segundo ele se recuperou e me deu um sorriso meio de lado. – O que foi? Já tem dupla? Está de olho em alguém que eu não saiba?

- Não é nada disso! – eu disse meio aborrecida. Poxa! Ele estava pensando que eu poderia estar interessada em algum garoto.

- Tudo bem, - ele parou de andar e me segurou com as duas mãos – vamos sentar só nós dois para gente conversar, ok? Aí você me conta o que está acontecendo.

Eu fui com ele. Eu tinha certeza que podia dar um desculpa qualquer e ir sentar na mesa da minha família. Mas estranhamente eu não queria inventar nada para Will, eu queria explicar a ele, no entanto eu não podia, teria que me valer de "meias verdades". Olhei de relance enquanto andava e vi meu pai e tio Jasper me observando enquanto eu era levada por Will, mas eu nem liguei. Nos sentamos em uma mesa vazia, mais adiante no refeitório.

- Eu vi que você ficou para conversar com o senhor Duran depois da aula, mas não tive como ficar te esperando.

- É eu fiquei. – olhei para o nada, evitando encará-lo.

- E...? – Ai! Que garoto curioso!

- Eu queria saber se poderia fazer o trabalho sozinha. – disse finalmente, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta.

- Por que você iria querer fazer esse trabalho sozinha?

- Porque eu não sou boa com trabalhos em grupo. – Ou porque não quero almoçar meu colega de trabalho. Ok, eu não disse a última frase.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não sou desses que vai deixar tudo em suas mãos. Eu gosto de participar. – ele me jogou uma piscadela e sorriu. As vezes ele poderia sorrir menos, só as vezes.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer esse trabalho comigo? – perguntei me inclinando na mesa para ficar mais próxima dele, Will me olhou e se inclinou também fazendo sim com a cabeça. Cheguei mais perto. Céus! O que estava dando em mim para agir assim? – Então saiba que se alguma coisa der errado, a culpa vai ser apenas sua.

- E o que pode dar errado? – ele perguntou com um ar divertido.

- Não sei. Você pode não sobreviver. – eu o olhei intensamente quando disse isso.

- Nossa Nessie, você vai me matar se não tirarmos um A? – Will não parecia nem se quer minimamente assustado com o que eu disse, bem pelo menos, ninguém vai poder dizer que eu não avisei.

- Reneesme. – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Eu não precisava me virar para saber que era o meu pai. Mas eu me virei mesmo assim. – Lá fora, agora! – ele fez um sinal com a mão indicando a saída.

Eu me levantei, e não foi a contragosto. Sabia que ia levar uma bronca gigantesca, já estava esperando por isso desde a aula de literatura, mas fiquei aliviada em encerrar aquela conversa esquisita com Will. Meu pai segurou meu braço e ia me levando para fora do refeitório.

- Ei cara, você podia ter mais gentileza para falar com ela! – Will se levantou e segurou meu outro braço. Ele não podia ser um cara normal que não teria coragem de arranjar briga com Edward Cullen? Mas não, ele tinha que ser um cara valente.

Meu pai preparou seu olhar mortal e se virou para encarar Will, que do jeito que estava ficou sem o menor sinal de que pretendia recuar. Eu ia intervir, as pessoas no refeitório já estavam começando a reparar que havia alguma coisa errada, e se viravam em nossa direção curiosas. Mas não foi necessário. Meu pai respirou fundo e me soltou, ainda mantendo o olhar em Will.

- Te encontro lá fora. – disse se virando para mim – Não demore.

Olhei para Will e sorri, um sorriso bem sem graça. Ótimo, agora o que eu ia dizer?? Agora ele devia estar achando que eu sou uma menor que é maltratada pela família. Ele vai denunciar o vovô Carlisle ao conselho tutelar, na cabeça dele eu sou uma órfã que é espancada pelo irmão e tem um pai adotivo conivente.

- Edward está nervoso, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. – eu disse ainda muito sem graça.

- Não fique justificando o que ele faz. – ele ainda mantinha a mão segurando meu braço que estava esticado, então Will me puxou para mais perto dele. – Posso te contar um segredo?

- Pode claro.

- Acho que eu tenho medo do seu irmão. – ele disse rindo, e eu sorri de volta bem mais aliviada. William Maker era um cara normal.

- Pois não parece. – Will soltou meu braço devagar, colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, e fez uma cara engraçada balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava para cima. Bem, foi engraçado para mim. Eu tinha que sair para encontrar meu pai, mas tinha uma última pergunta que eu gostaria de fazer a Will. – Ei, você não me explicou como um garoto que não gosta de livros pode recitar Shakespeare por aí?

- Ah isso! – ele riu – Você achou que meu nome era William por acaso? Minha mãe adora as peças do cara, aí quando você ouve esses diálogos desde muito pequeno, tem coisa que simplesmente gruda na cabeça da gente.

- É. – eu concordei rindo. – Bem, eu tenho que ir, antes que Edward dê um ataque. Depois a gente se vê.

Deixei Will onde estávamos e sai me preparando para a grande batalha. Meu pai andava muito nervoso, estava extrapolando. Ele nunca me tratou assim antes, parecia que eu estava prestes a subir na cadeira e gritar: Ei gente eu sou uma vampira! Virem seus pescocinhos para cá!

Quando cheguei ao pátio não havia ninguém lá. Olhei para os lados e nada. Então prestei a atenção na direção do vento e inspirei fundo. O jeito era farejar. Rapidamente encontrei o rastro do meu pai, não só o dele como o da minha mãe também. Andei na direção que meu nariz me indicava e logo comecei a ouvir a voz da minha mãe, eles estavam no estacionamento, mas do lado de fora do carro.

- Você só pode estar ficando louco Edward! – ouvi minha mãe dizer – Se você pensa que pode agir assim com a minha filha, você só pode estar louco.

- Sua filha? Nossa filha! Tão minha quanto sua!

- Pois não parece Edward Cullen! Eu não acredito que você ia arrancá-la do refeitório! – nossa, dava para ouvi-la de longe falando. Até os humanos poderiam ouvir. Mas parecia que eles não estavam ligando.

- Eu tenho que fazer o que for melhor para ela! Você ouviu o que ela estava dizendo para aquele garoto. Eu sou o pai aqui. Eu não vou ser um pai melhor se ficar passando a mão na cabeça dela todo o tempo. – meu pai estava mesmo nervoso. Parei um instante pensando se seria melhor ir até lá ou esperar, enquanto pensava continuei escutando.

- Eu não estou falando para você passar a mão na cabeça dela Edward! Mas pense um pouco. Ela só estava querendo ser minimamente sincera com aquele menino, exatamente como você fez comigo! Exatamente! – Toma! Dá-lhe mamãe! Joga na cara mesmo.

- Ah! – ele fingiu uma risada, isso não combinava com ele, mas tudo bem. – Isso é completamente diferente. Não tem comparação Bella. Quantos anos eu tinha? – ele abaixou o tom de voz, agora os humanos não poderiam ouvir, mas eu sim – Há quanto tempo eu já era o que sou? Há quantos anos eu resistia ao nosso instinto natural? E mesmo assim eu pensei que poderia não conseguir, eu não tinha certeza. Reneesme é apenas uma criança. Esta descobrindo a vida, ainda não tem total dimensão do que ela é e do quanto mal pode causar se quiser. Eu só quero protegê-la. Não quero que nada dê errado. Ela não vai suportar se der errado. Eu não vou suportar se ela sofrer. - Nossa, meu pai é um fofo.

- Edward. – mamãe disse com carinho, eu não pude ver se ela o abraçou ou coisa do tipo, eu estava longe para ter contato visual – Ela já está sofrendo e você só está piorando as coisas. Vamos tentar ser mais razoáveis, por favor. Hein, por favor?

Acho que ela deve estar beijando ele agora. Aí pronto, ele se derrete todo. Homens! Pelo menos me dá uma margem, quando eu chegar ele vai estar mais calmo. Andei devagar, não queria pegar os dois no flagra. O amor dos meus pais era lindo, coisa e tal, mas pegar seus pais no meio de um amasso é sempre traumático. Quando virei a próxima esquina vi minha mãe com a cabeça encostada no peito do meu pai. Cena fofa. Continuei me aproximando com uma cara de aborrecida, mas não aquela aborrecida demais, parecia mais com uma cara de chateada, mas triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Cheguei pai. – eu disse antes de alcançá-los. – Pode soltar a bronca.

- Vem aqui – ele soltou um braço que se envolvia em minha mãe e o esticou em minha direção, eu fui e ele me uniu ao abraço deles – queria me desculpar com minha garotinha por ter sido um tanto quanto violento lá dentro.

- Tudo bem – eu disse inalando o cheiro dele dentro daquele abraço apertado, cheiro de pai é uma coisa calmante.

- Mas não gostei da conversa que ouvi, – eu levantei meus olhos para ele e já ia pensar algo insolente quando ele disse – e nem precisa dizer que não era para eu estar ouvindo, você estava falando no refeitório, qualquer um podia ter ouvido. – ok, ele estava certo. - Não quero mais saber de conversas desse tipo entre você e esse garoto, aliás, entre você e qualquer outra pessoa, você entendeu Nessie?

- Entendi pai. – eu disse mecanicamente.

- Você não só está se arriscando como está arriscando toda a sua família. É isso que você quer? Que nós tenhamos que nos mudar as pressas com medo de sermos descobertos?

- Não pai. Eu não quero isso. – eu disse sinceramente. Mamãe colocou uma mão sobre o meu rosto e sorriu para mim.

- Então tudo bem. Pode ir para sua aula. – ele nos deu um ultimo apertão, e soltou o abraço.

Olhei para os dois por um segundo, e depois me virei indo em direção a minha sala de aula. Estava irritada. Odeio quando meu pai me trata feito um bebê. Eu vim esperando receber uma bronca histórica, e só faltou ele me fazer repetir alguma coisa como: "Prometo que vou me comportar". Estava quase virando a esquina quando ouvi meu pai me chamar. Olhei para trás, ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu te amo.

Eu pensei: eu também te amo seu chato! E quando virei as costas, pude ouvi-lo sorrindo. Pode uma pessoa ser tão irremediavelmente irritante e fofa ao mesmo tempo?

O resto do dia foi absolutamente normal. Confirmei com o Will que íamos fazer o trabalho juntos, mas sem ameaças de morte dessa vez.

Cheguei em casa estressada, aquele foi um dia longo, parecia que não ia acabar nunca. Eu pretendia subir direto para o meu quarto, mas assim que cheguei à sala vi que Tia Rose estava em casa, ela e a vovó conversavam em frente a TV. Fui me juntar a elas, abracei-as e me sentei ao lado da vovó Esme. Receber carinho de avó é sempre bom, eu que estava tensa, relaxei enquanto minha avó fazia cafuné em meus cachos. Estava quase dormindo quando Tio Emmett entrou na sala fazendo bagunça.

- E aí bichinho! Tô sabendo que você mal chegou na escola e já está arrumando a maior confusão!

Bichinho. Esse é o super carinhoso apelido que Tio Emmett colocou em mim. Não adianta o quanto eu peça, eu implore, para ele parar de gritar isso por aí, lá vem ele me chamando, sempre aos berros, de bichinho. Isso até que poderia ser fofinho, mas não tem como não associar à origem do meu apelido Nessie. Minha mãe conta sempre aborrecidíssima, que enquanto ela se transformava em vampiro (parece que a transformação dura cerca de três dias), minha família tratou de colocar um apelido em mim, que segundo ela, tinha um nome belíssimo. Eu gosto do meu apelido: Nessie; o problema todo é que eles tiraram esse apelido do monstro do lago Ness, minha mãe odeia isso, e é daí que vem bichinho.

- Eu não arrumei confusão nenhuma tio Emmett. Eles - eu disse apontando para o nada - é que brigam comigo por nada. - eu finalizei com um beicinho digno de um bebê de dois anos.

- Tadinha do meu Bichinho. - tio Emmett me puxou do colo da minha avó e me deu um abraço de urso. Eu adoro ser caçula.

- Não a mime Emmett - disse a vovó com uma cara nada convincente.

O telefone da minha casa tocou e antes que eu pudesse perceber tio Emmett correu para atender. Eu poderia focar minha atenção na voz do meu tio e ouvir toda a conversa dele com a minha audição vampírica, mas desde sempre fui educada para não fazer isso. Até porque meu pai saberia em um segundo se eu estivesse ouvindo a conversa dos outros, como se ele mesmo não fizesse isso. Tadinho, mesmo nos meus ataques de egoísmo eu não poderia desconsiderar todo o trabalho que meu pai tinha para controlar seu dom, ele realmente ficava desconcertado por ouvir tudo e todos, exceto é claro quando ele estava fuxicando a minha vida, disso ele não se envergonhava. Falando nele, onde será que meus pais se enfiaram?

- Aí Bichinho novidades! - Tio Emmett voltou com aquele sorriso sapeca dele, todo covinhas.

- Novidades boas? - eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Espero mesmo que tenhamos boas notícias. - tia Rose disse do sofá.

- Fala logo Tio!

- Jake ligou, está vindo fazer uma visita no final de semana. - ele disse sorrindo olhando para tia Rose.

- Nossa que máximo! – exclamei.

- Nossa que péssimo! - Disse a dinda.

Jacob Black é o meu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro. Não consigo me lembrar da minha vida sem o Jake. Quando nós morávamos em Forks, ele me visitava todos os dias. Mas nós tivemos que nos mudar... Já faz quase um mês que não vejo o Jake, isso é uma eternidade para nós dois. Mas eu nem posso reclamar, Jacob é um líder na tribo dele. Ele mora na reserva Quileute lá em Forks, e lá eles precisam dele mais do que eu. É difícil pensar que alguém precise do Jake mais do que eu, mas eu faço um esforço para ser altruísta e libero meu melhor amigo para as outras pessoas do mundo.

Minha tia Rosalie não gosta do Jake. Na verdade, eu acho que eles se adoram, mas passaram tanto tempo da vida se agredindo mutuamente que agora simplesmente não conhecem outra forma de agir um com o outro. O resto do pessoal aqui de casa gosta do Jake, principalmente quando ele trás o Seth junto. Seth e o meu pai são amigos. A única coisa que o pessoal reclama quando eles vêm visitar é o cheiro. Lobisomem fede demais.

- O que foi? – perguntou minha mãe descendo as escadas. Todos olhamos para ela ao mesmo tempo. O que será que ela estava fazendo pra não ter ouvido Tio Emmett falar. Todos nos entreolhamos e fizemos uma cara de "aham! Sua sapequinha!"

Depois desce meu pai, olhando pro nada, fingindo assobiar. Olhei para ele e não pude conter um pensamento: "Nossa vocês foram rápidos dessa vez!" Ele me olhou meio sério meio envergonhado.

- Reneesme! – ele disse chamando minha atenção.

- Tudo bem! Você briga comigo por tudo! – explodi – Não posso nem pensar nessa casa!! Pelo menos o Jake está chegando! Ele me entende! O Jake vai ficar do meu lado! – eu disse indo para o meu quarto.

- Quero ver a cara do Jacob quando souber que o Bichinho arrumou um namorado. Quem quer apostar que... – ouvi a voz do Tio Emmett ao fundo, mas nem liguei, bati a porta do meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

_Continua..._

**N/B: **Ahh gente a fic é maravilhosaaaaa, ta eu sei que sou suspeita pra falar isso pois sou a beta =P, mais eh a pura verdade, continuem acompanhando que ñ vão se arrepender. A gente quem não queria ser a Nessie? Ter o Ed como pai – tem o lado ruim naodapadarunspeganele/ parei/- e ainda ter o Jake e Will – pq não aparece ninguém parecidos com eles ? parei/² genteh eu so mais doida que a Tataya haushuahuhas Comentem bastante povas \o/ Isso já ta grande d + jah vou indoo

Quem gostar divulga ^^

Xau bjus =*

**Thay**

**N/A:** Achei que esse capítulo nunca teria fim. Bem, pra quem está achando a Nessie muito diferente de BD, bem... ela está diferente mesmo. Porque eu estou tentando trazer só o ponto de vista da Nessie, né? E esse é o ponto de vista que ela tem sobre si. Eu penso que o jeito como o Nessie é descrita em BD é como a Bella a vê, o que não significa que é necessariamente a verdade. Deu pra entender né? Por isso alguns personagens tem mais participação que os outros, ou estão ligeiramente diferentes, porque é como a Nessie os enxerga, o que não significa que necessariamente a verdade sobre eles. Acho que estou falando pacas, por uma coisa que td mundo deve pensar igual, eu vou poupar você e calar-me.

/cri-cri-cri

Td bem, eu não consigo ficar quieta por muito tempo, é um fato. Eu também não descrevo muito a aparência dos personagens, pq eu penso q a Nessie não fica reparando essas coisas... eu só descrevo os P.O.s porque é a galera que ela ta acabando de conhecer.

Nesse capítulo pudemos ver um conversa da Bella e do Edward, pq a Nessie é uma fofoqueira! Hehe mas não teremos muito isso durante a fic. Porém o capítulo 5 vai ter um bônus que é um capítulo extra pelo ponto de vista de outro personagem que vai nos dar uma visão mais panorâmica dos acontecimentos.

Agora sim, é só isso! Beijos para as pessoas lindas que comentaram:

**Elen C**.

**Maluh Moony Potter Black**

**Sabrina** - Dg é um shipper (casal) de fics de Harry Potter, no caso Draco & Ginny. Bjok

**Marinapz4**

**Mandinha Chan**

**Vanessa S.**

**Hollidaay'**

E um beijinho também a **Nanda Cullen** que favoritou a fic, mas não deixou rvw!

Vlw pessoal, até o prox cap!

Bjok

**Tataya Black**


	3. Cap 3 Mente fechada

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens da série Twilight não me pertencem, e essa fanfic é somente para uso de entretenimento e sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Os direitos dos personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e ao pessoal dela lá. **_

**NOTA: Contém spoiler de todos os livros da série Twilight.**

**Capítulo III – Mente fechada**

Aborrecida. Era exatamente assim que me sentia quando acordei no dia seguinte. Pouco me importei com minha mãe me chamando cedo para ir caçar. Eu não estava com fome, ou melhor, sede. O que eu queria mesmo era dormir como se no mundo não houvesse o amanhã. Quando estou chateada, eu gosto de dormir. Na minha família eu sou a única que durmo, então se eu quero um momento de paz e tranqüilidade longe de todo mundo, o único jeito é me deixar levar por um sono profundo. Porém mesmo contra todas as minhas vontades, me levantei.

Meu terceiro dia de escola. E eu podia apostar a minha mesada que seria um terceiro dia de briga com o meu pai. Edward Cullen é simplesmente impossível. Fui para o meu banheiro e tomei o banho mais lento que consegui, me arrumei calmamente e desci. Não tinha ninguém na sala. Olhei mais atentamente e vi que estava errada, meu pai estava ao piano. Ele não tocava nada, apenas fitava as teclas concentrado. Eu pensei em dizer bom dia, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. Como sempre.

- Bom dia para você também.

- Eu sei falar sabia? – eu perguntei sorrindo – Cadê todo mundo?

- Carlisle e Esme foram a cidade, ela está empolgadíssima com a chegada de Jacob, você sabe como ela gosta de cozinhar. Sua mãe, Alice e Jasper foram caçar. – papai terminou a frase tocando algumas notas no piano. Queria disfarçar alguma coisa? Só ele para pensar em me enrolar!

- Você não foi junto por quê? Eu posso apostar a minha...

- Você já apostou sua mesada assim que acordou. – ele disse me interrompendo.

- Aff! Mal acordei e você já estava me espionando pai! Isso não é justo! – eu estava realmente aborrecida, estava possessa de raiva aquela altura.

- Não foi minha culpa. – ele disse realmente parecendo culpado – Só você estava em casa, e quando você está nervosa seus pensamentos parecem berros.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele, mas evitei pensar em qualquer coisa ofensiva, afinal de contas eu ainda tenho amor a minha vida. Não se deve aborrecer um vampiro adulto de manhã, aliás, não se deve aborrecer vampiro nenhum a hora nenhuma.

- Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – ele disse me encarando.

- Então foi por isso que você despachou a mamãe! – eu disse acusadora. – Nada de conversas sérias até a chegada da minha mãe, você conhece as regras.

- Deixe de bobagens Reneesme.

Minha mãe estabeleceu uma regra para as conversas sérias com meu pai. Ela nunca achou justo que eu não pudesse pensar em paz antes de me justificar por qualquer coisa que tivesse feito. Então, sempre que tínhamos uma conversa séria, mamãe me colocava sob seu escudo de proteção mental e assim eu podia confessar e me justificar por minhas travessuras. Segundo minha mãe, essa era uma maneira de estabelecer laços de confiança entre nós sem a intervenção do dom do meu pai. Assim, eles decidiam qual seria o meu castigo durante a conversa, mesmo que meu pai pudesse vasculhar a minha mente depois que o escudo fosse retirado.

Agora, meu pai "o esperto" queria driblar a regra. Eu não ia dar esse mole para ele. Nada de conversas até que a mamãe volte. E ponto final.

- Não sei o porquê de toda essa agressividade. – meu pai disse me olhando chateado.

- Jura que você não sabe? Ah pai! Que tal uma trégua? Depois você pode brigar e berrar comigo a vontade.

Sai da sala e fui para a cozinha, o lugar mais desabitado da nossa casa. Porém agora que o Jake estava vindo nos visitar, nós íamos estrear a cozinha da casa nova, aposto que a vovó vai trazer todo o tipo de comida possível do supermercado. Pensar que o Jake esta chegando, me fez ficar mais animada, logo eu teria como fugir de toda essa atmosfera de e_stresse_ que meu pai esta fazendo o favor de conservar aqui em casa.

Olhei para a geladeira pensando que às vezes seria tão bom gostar de comer comida humana, as coisas seriam tão mais simples. Quando eu era pequena minha dieta era uma mescla de comida normal, humana, e sangue. Eu sempre odiei comida humana, era horrível. Mas meu avô, enquanto médico achava que como eu era meio humana, deveria-me alimentar também como os humanos. Ainda bem que eu cresci e pude provar para ele que isso não era necessário, eu podia viver normalmente só com a nossa dieta vampírica.

Mesmo com a parte da comida humana horrenda, as coisas eram simples. Vovô nos mantinha abastecidos, ou melhor, me mantinha abastecida, com sangue humano na geladeira. Fechei os olhos e inspirei fundo lembrando-me do sabor, mesmo nunca estando na temperatura certa era uma delícia. Beber sangue na mamadeira ou de canudinho é uma idéia bastante esquisita de guloseimas infantis. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar essas lembranças. Minha família sempre me acostumou a caçar e beber sangue de animais, assim como todos eles, sangue humano é apenas uma lembrança de uma infância muito remota. Ok, nem tão remota assim.

Ouvi alguns passos e palavras na sala, eles deviam ter voltado. É claro que eu poderia ficar enrolando, mas eu não estava a fim de deixar para mais tarde a bronca que se pode levar agora, além do mais eu tinha aula ainda hoje, e deveria me apressar ou chegaria atrasada. Lógico que os outros não estavam com pressa, todos, exceto a mamãe, já repetiram o secundário um milhão de vezes. Só eu tenho essa ansiedade juvenil para viver os acontecimentos da adolescência. Respirei fundo e voltei para a sala.

Tia Alice me olhou meio desfocada, e eu percebi que ela estava tendo uma visão. Fiquei parada pensando se deveria voltar para a cozinha e me manter fora de vista por mais algum tempo. Eu "nublava" as visões da minha tia, e isso a aborrecia, ela nunca me disse isso, mas eu sei que eu a atrapalho muito. Tia Alice só pode prever o futuro de seres humanos e de vampiros, eu não me encaixo em nenhuma dessas categorias. Sou apenas uma "meia" de cada coisa, nem vampira, nem humana. E como eu estava ligada ao destino de todo mundo aqui em casa, as coisas sempre ficavam difíceis para ela.

Quase voltei para a cozinha, mas em um segundo ela se recuperou e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta é claro, é impossível não corresponder a um sorriso da Tia Alice.

- Amanhã vai fazer sol. – ela disse pegando a mão do Tio Jasper e saindo da sala. Eu sabia que não foi só isso que ela viu, não sei como, mas sabia.

- É isso aí - eu disse olhando meus tios saírem pela porta da frente – enfim sós.

- Não quis caçar conosco meu amor. – disse mamãe – Não comeu ontem também. Hoje a noite não pode deixar de ir, ok?

- Papai também não foi. – eu joguei meu olhar para o meu pai e voltei minha atenção sorrindo para minha mãe – Parece que ele queria burlar as regras.

- Como assim, Edward Cullen está burlando as regras?- Adoro quando a mamãe faz cara de "mãe" pro meu pai! É tão divertido!

- Eu não estou burlando nada, só queria conversar com a Nessie, e não queria preocupar você Bella, só isso.

Bem, achei melhor me sentar, essa vai ser aquele tipo de conversa longa. Minha mãe olhou interrogativamente para o meu pai que passou a mão pelo rosto parecendo cansado e aflito.

- Do que você está falando Edward? – perguntou minha mãe, preocupada.

- Eu não quis dizer antes porque achei que não fosse nada demais. Não queria preocupar ninguém antes de descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo, mas a aproximação de Reneesme com esse garoto William está me preocupando. – meu pai disse para a minha mãe. Odeio quando eles falam de mim como se eu não estivesse ali.

- O que exatamente está acontecendo? – mamãe o olhou aflita.

- Aparentemente eu não consigo ler a mente de Wiliam. – ele disse por fim.

- Como assim você não consegue ler a mente do Will? – perguntei assustada – Ele tem algum tipo de escudo como o da mamãe? – olhei para a minha mãe que também estava espantada.

- Não é um escudo, mas também não sei ainda do que se trata. – papai disse tentando parecer calmo, como se tudo estivesse sob controle – A impressão que eu tenho é como se ele não tivesse nada na cabeça.

Como é que é? Ele não esta falando isso para mim! Will não é nenhum cabeça oca. Meu pai suspirou, aposto que me ouviu reclamando em pensamento. Só então percebi que me deixei levar pela curiosidade e começamos essa conversa sem que a mamãe colocasse o escudo em mim. Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa minha mãe perguntou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Edward?

- Estou dizendo que ou ele não pensa, o que eu duvido muito que seja o caso – papai jogou um olhar para mim e continuou – ou ele é a pessoa que melhor sabe mascarar os pensamentos do universo. Sempre que me foco nele, o rapaz esta pensando coisas como músicas repetitivas, alguma piada idiota, ou em uma cor ou parede branca. Isso seja ele conversando, assistindo aula ou distraído.

- Que coisa estranha. – disse a mamãe. – Você tem idéia do que pode ser?

- Eu nunca vi nada parecido em toda a minha existência.

- Bizarro! Will mascara os pensamentos! – eu disse em voz alta o que estava pensando. Não ia adiantar de nada tentar esconder mesmo – Ele precisa me ensinar como se faz isso!

- Nada disso! – disseram meu pai e minha mãe juntos.

- Você não vai chegar nem perto desse garoto enquanto eu não descobrir o que está acontecendo – o tom do papai não era de um simples aviso, aquilo era uma ameaça.

- Will é meu amigo, eu não posso simplesmente ignorá-lo, ele não deixa – eu disse rindo. Podemos dizer que ultimamente eu não ando ligando para as ameaças do meu pai – E não vou tratá-lo mal para depois você descobrir que seu leitor de mentes era que estava com curto circuito e Will não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Meu bem, - mamãe pegou minha mão – apenas evite ficar sozinha com ele até que nós descubramos o que esta acontecendo. Tudo bem?

Olhei dela para o meu pai e depois para ela de novo, enfim acenei com a cabeça me rendendo. Bufei só para fazer "malcriação", peguei minha mochila e sai de casa.

Tia Alice e tio Jasper já tinham ido para a escola, eu entrei no carro do meu pai e fiquei esperando pela boa vontade dele de aparecer e me levar para escola. Não era preciso ler mentes para saber o que aquele vampiro bonitão lá na sala estava pensando: Alaska!

Papai pensava que podia resolver seus problemas correndo pro Alaska. Eu gosto de lá, todas às vezes, foram poucas, mas ainda assim, que fomos visitar o clã de Tânia, em Denali, foi bastante legal. Tânia fica me bajulando para ver se apaga a má impressão que ficou quando eu quase fui destruída por culpa de uma de suas irmãs, Irina. Eu realmente causei uma revolução no mundo vampírico, eu pensei rindo. A essa altura meus pais já estavam no carro e íamos em direção a escola.

Quando eu nasci, como ninguém sabia o que o bebê monstrinho poderia se tornar, os Volturi a família mais tradicional da nossa raça – são eles também que regem o que podemos chamar de "leis" da nossa espécie – vieram conferir se eu era uma ameaça ao segredo dos vampiros. Ok, na verdade eles vieram dar um fim em mim mesmo, mas minha família conseguiu me salvar. A questão é que a causadora dos Volturi terem vindo até nós foi a Irina por ter contado da minha existência, e foi ela quem acabou sendo destruída também. Ela não merecia esse fim, de jeito nenhum, mas não foi certo ela ter nos acusado. Por isso Tânia acha que fazer minhas vontades e tudo mais pode limpar a barra da família dela, como se ter arriscado a vida ou existência, que seja, ajudando a minha família a me proteger dos Volturi já não fosse o suficiente.

Enfim, o Alaska é um lugar longe o suficiente para a resolução dos problemas do papai. Mas eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum, eu pensei olhando os olhos dele que me observavam pelo retrovisor.

O dia na escola foi a coisa mais parecida com tranqüilo que eu podia pensar. Os deveres foram tranqüilos, o almoço foi tranqüilo, – almocei com a minha família, consegui despistar Will – tudo tranqüilo, nenhuma novidade assustadora como ontem. Exceto pela hora da saída.

Eu achei que poderia sair da escola uma única vez essa semana sem nenhuma novidade, mas os céus não ouvem minhas preces – e seria estranho se o fizessem. Quando estava quase chegando ao estacionamento, atrasada porque minha última aula demorou mais do que o esperado, Will veio correndo na minha direção. Fingi que não tinha reparado nele, mas ele não é o tipo de pessoa fácil de enganar.

- Eeeei!! Nessie me espera. – não tive como ignorar isso. Eu não sou uma pessoa mal educada.

- Ah! Oi Will, nem te vi. – ai como eu sou cínica.

- Tudo indo com o nosso trabalho? – ele disse coçando a parte de trás do cabelo e o despenteando ainda mais, se é que isso fosse possível.

Ãnh? Ah o trabalho de inglês acabei me esquecendo disso. Tantas coisas rondando minha pobre mentezinha.

- Ainda nem comecei a ler. – eu disse sincera. Era cansativo mentir para ele.

- Que bom, porque eu ainda nem te disse com qual romance nós ficamos. – ele disse com um meio sorriso.

- Não? – eu deixei escapar.

- Não né, você quase não me deu atenção hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele parecia realmente preocupado.

- Eu só pensei que... – e lá ia eu me cansar inventando alguma coisa – que talvez você quisesse um tempo longe de mim depois da ameaça de morte que te fiz ontem. – eu disse tentando parecer casual, mas não consegui evitar um tremelique.

- Eu sempre quero ficar perto de você. De qualquer maneira. – ele disse parecendo acanhado. O que era aquilo na maçã do rosto Will? Ele estava realmente ficando... Corado?!

Respirei duas vezes obrigando minhas pernas a pararem de tremer. Joguei meus cachos levemente para trás e me concentrei em um ponto fixo. Isso não ajudou muito porque o ponto fixo que eu olhei foi para os olhos de Will, então meu coração deu uma leve desacelerada antes de bater como uma bateria louca.

- De qualquer maneira, - ele disse e eu mudei meu ponto fixo, agora eram seus lábios. Isso não está funcionando, eu vou hiperventilar - nós vamos trabalhar com 1984 de Georg Orwell. Achei que se escolhêssemos Shakespeare seria clichê demais. Ainda mais depois de toda aquela breguice na aula, fiquei pensando...

Eu tinha a vaga idéia de que Will estava falando alguma coisa, mas eu só conseguia prestar a atenção nos movimentos dos seus lábios. Pareciam tão vermelhos, observando-os assim, com mais ardor. Como carmim, e mesmo assim não eram lábios femininos. Por um segundo imaginei poder tocar aqueles lábios, ao menos com os dedos. Já estava levantando a mão quando me obriguei a voltar à realidade. Eu ainda estava no estacionamento e tinha a vaga lembrança que em algum lugar não muito longe dali minha família podia ouvir TODA a nossa conversa. E pior, meu pai podia ouvir TUDO o que eu estava pensando agora.

-... Que tal sábado?

Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada, corando. Acho que ele disse alguma coisa, me perguntou algo. Eu relutava em olhar para ele. Será que meus olhos denunciariam meus pensamentos? Respirei fundo e levantei meu rosto. Procurei por um segundo um lugar para olhar, e pensei que talvez o nariz dele fosse seguro o bastante.

- Nessie!? – ele chamou passando a mão na frente dos meus olhos – Você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando com você?

- Sim, sim. Sábado. – eu tenho certeza que ele disse sábado.

- E então? – Will perguntou. No rastro de seus olhos eu pude ver alguma expectativa. Tudo bem, eu não consegui focar muito tempo só no nariz! E quem iria me culpar?

- E então o que?

- Nossa, hoje você está mesmo em outro mundo. Eu perguntei se sábado nós poderíamos discutir o primeiro capítulo do livro. - ele disse parecendo cansado de ter que repetir isso. Mas ainda assim com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- Nesse sábado? – eu me forcei a respirar e sorri insegura.

- Você já tem algum plano pro sábado?

- Bem... É que sábado... – será que eu devia falar disso com ele? Acho que não teria nenhum problema. Imaginei por um segundo meu pai abrindo a porta de casa e recebendo Will com um aperto de mãos e um tapinha nas costas. Logo a imagem mudou e o tapinha fez Will voar dois quilômetros pelo meio da floresta. Sacudi minha cabeça afastando esses pensamentos malucos. E decidi que eu poderia falar sobre o que eu quisesse, só porque a boca é minha. – Sábado é meu aniversário.

- Seu aniversário? – ele perguntou surpreso. E ficou um minuto em silencio, pensei que aquilo era bastante constrangedor uma vez que eu nunca receberia autorização para convidá-lo para a festa, e parecia que era exatamente isso que ele estava esperando. Mas então, passado o minuto de angustia, Will abriu aquele sorriso dele perfeito, me olhou meio de lado e disse: - Não é certo fazer trabalho no dia do aniversário. O que você quer fazer? Eu faço o que você quiser fazer no seu dia.

Foco Nessie. Não deixe sua mente vaguear sobre esse: "Eu faço o que você quiser fazer no seu dia", não se permita pensar.

- A gente pode falar sobre isso depois? – eu disse olhando para trás fingindo pressa – Minha família está me esperando, acho que me esqueci deles – eu sorri, ele devolveu o sorriso. Fui andando e fiz a besteira de voltar. Peguei a caneta que estava presa no caderno dele e escrevi meu celular na palma da mão esquerda de Will. – Depois a gente combina! – eu sorri lhe dando uma piscadela e sai correndo.

Corri para o carro e entrei sem olhar ninguém. Sentei no meu lugar de costume, na janela atrás do banco do meu pai, e ali bem fiquei quietinha. Ninguém falou comigo no caminho de volta, mas eu podia sentir os olhos do meu pai em mim pelo retrovisor. Eu achei que poderia ter um dia normal, eu realmente achei.

*****************************

- Então eu não quero mais. Está decidido.

- Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Não me faça perder as estribeiras. – mamãe disse calmamente com sua voz deliciosamente encantadora. Como alguém assim podia soar ameaçadora? Mas acredite, ela soava.

- Mas mãe...

- Nada de mas. Há quanto tempo sua Tia Alice está preparando a sua festa? Esta tudo certo. – olhei para ela com minha melhor cara de incrédula, foi sempre ela quem odiou festas de aniversário, por que isso agora? – E não me olhe assim. Você sempre gostou de festas. E, além disso, o Jacob está vindo só para isso.

Golpe baixo citar o Jake. Mas isso eu nem ia discutir com ela. Jacob Black é a pessoa mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo, meu melhor amigo. E eu duvido que para ele faça alguma diferença ter festa ou não no meu aniversário. Mas para mim vai fazer diferença ter uma festa que eu não quero.

- Não estou com clima para festa. Eu exijo ser tratada com mais respeito nessa casa! – ouvi meus tios rirem no cômodo ao lado, não havia nada de engraçado aqui. – Eu quero que ele me deixe ser normal! – eu apontei meu dedo acusador para o vampiro de cabelo acobreado sentado perto da janela fingindo me ignorar.

- Eu não estou te ignorando. Só penso que isso tudo é absolutamente desnecessário. – meu pai disse ainda olhando pela janela.

Minha mãe olhou para ele por um segundo, devia estar imaginando o que não foi dito, devido à resposta dele. Depois resolveu que não era nada, apenas mais uma esquisitice natural da nossa família, e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Não seja dramática Reneesme. Você esta cursando o colégio como uma menina normal, do jeito que você queria. – Ela disse séria, e depois jogou em mim aquele olhar complacente. Lá vem ela querendo me convencer de alguma coisa. – Nessie, você mais do que ninguém devia ser mais compreensiva.

- Vocês também deviam ser compreensivos comigo. Eu só queria que o papai tivesse mais confiança em mim, só isso. – eu disse triste me sentando no sofá.

- Eii, - papai tocou meu braço no instante em que me sentei – não é uma questão de falta de confiança filha. Eu sei que você não faria nada de errado propositalmente, mas você pode acabar se deixando levar... Só estou cuidando de você.

Eu me aconcheguei no peito dele enquanto ele mexia no meu cabelo. Mamãe veio se sentar ao nosso lado e ficamos assim, por quase um minuto inteiro como a família feliz que sempre fomos. Mas aí tia Alice chegou parecendo uma fada alvorocenta.

- Ok, agora que conseguimos algo parecido com um "final feliz" – ela fez as aspas com os dedos – ninguém vai mais atrapalhar a minha festa! – terminou sorrindo, quase ferozmente vale a pena acrescentar.

- Pensei que era a minha festa. – eu disse ainda aninhada ao meu pai, que sorriu levemente no topo da minha cabeça.

- OK, ok, nossa festa. Tá bom assim para você?

Então foi isso, ficou decidido que no final das contas eu teria sim uma festa de aniversário, que provavelmente seria de proporções gigantescas, como era sempre, para o nosso enorme contingente de convidados que seriam, contando com a gente aqui de casa, ao todo onze pessoas. Nós, Jake e Seth.

Essa seria a menor festa que eu já tive. Normalmente os meus aniversários em Forks reuniam muitos amigos de nossa família, mas considerando o clima aqui de casa nos últimos dias, só o fato de haver festa já era pra lá de suficiente.

Fui para o meu quarto com vontade de me enfiar debaixo de um travesseiro e esquecer o mundo. Mas não foi isso que eu fiz. Não adiantaria nada. Então peguei meu exemplar de 1984 de Georg Orwell e li todo o primeiro capítulo, eu realmente precisava me voltar um pouco mais para os meus trabalhos escolares. Eu podia apostar que Will já tinha lido alguma coisa, nem que fosse uma resenha da internet, só para ter assunto sobre o livro. Antes de pegar num sono profundo naquela noite, minha mente viajou por um rosto simpático e lindo, enfim encontrando um refúgio para os meus problemas em um sono tranquilo.

Continua...

**N/B:** Gente espero q estejam gostando da fic, a Ox tá totalmente empolgada com ela e eu tbm \o/. A Nessie é bem sortuda hein? Kkkkkk' e o que vc's acham que vaii acontecer?? Continuem acompanhando e comentem, a Autora é muitooo carente kkkk' parei/

Bjus =*

Thay

**N/A:** É isso. Um milhão e meio de anos depois, cap 3 postado! Espero que vcs tenham gostado! Mas eu soh vou saber disso se alguém me contar, entaum... Apertem aquele botãozinho verde ali embaixo. Vc tah vendo? É bem aqui no fim da página. Então, aperta um botão e deixa um recadinho pra mim, vai? Eu sou carente! [só a título de curiosidade: a Ox q a Thay fala na nota, sou eu! hehe]

Beijos para quem comentou: Aline Cullen; Elen C. ; Mandinha Chan; Thebraziliangirl e a Thay [beta fofa comentadora de fic!]

**Super beijos!**

**Tataya Black**


	4. Cap 4 Você acredita em vampiro?

_**Disclaimer: Estou aqui derrotadamente para dizer que nenhum dos personagens da saga Twilight me pertence. Não vou ganhar um tostão furado com essa fanfic, e não sei por que ainda estou aqui! :P**_

**Capítulo IV – Você acredita em vampiro?**

Alguma coisa estava errada. Eu podia sentir uma luminosidade estranha nos meus olhos mesmo com eles ainda fechados. Virei de bruços e coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça, querendo voltar para o meu sonho, eu não me lembrava direito como ele era, mas deveria ser melhor do que a certeza de que estava acordada para mais um dia de puro estresse. Não adiantava, eu já estava acordada. Tirada dos meus sonhos juvenis por um raio de sol irritantemente... Ei! Raio de sol? Em Blaine? Mas meu aniversário só é no sábado! Que presente era esse dos céus? – literalmente.

Levantei com um pulo para encontrar um sol raiando através da janela do meu quarto, corri para abri-la de uma só vez e deixar o sol banhar a minha pele branca. Dei um pulinho de alegria, percebendo que às vezes era possível gostar dessa história de aquecimento global. Só isso seria capaz de explicar essa mudança climática maluca, que estava me deixando radiante.

Peguei meu celular em cima da mesinha, e corri para o banheiro. Não demorei muito para me arrumar, era fácil ficar belamente vestida quando você tem um guarda-roupa montado por Alice Cullen. Desci as escadas tentando não pensar. Ok, não havia como não pensar então foquei minha mente no último episódio do Bob Esponja que eu tinha visto uns dias atrás. De mochila nas costas apressei meu passo, corri com o máximo da minha velocidade até a porta, faltava um milionésimo de segundo para eu tocar a maçaneta, e pronto estaria livre! Mas as coisas não acontecem desse jeito comigo, nunca! Senti um cheiro familiar as minhas costas. Era meu tio Jazz.

Eu tinha duas opções: um, me virar e tentar convencê-lo de que sair de casa correndo era algo super natural, e que eu não estava fugindo de ninguém, ou dois, continuar correndo e ele me pegaria antes que eu pudesse pensar "rua". Respirei fundo, segurei o Bob Esponja na minha cabeça e me virei, eu não podia deixá-lo escapar, papai podia estar por perto. E ainda não tinha se passado nem metade do meu milionésimo de segundo.

- Nós não vamos à aula hoje, obviamente. – ele disse cruzando os braços e encostando-se à parede no outro extremo da sala.

- Eu não posso faltar aula. – eu disse tentando parecer casual, enquanto esticava lentamente minha mão para alcançar a maçaneta.

- E sua mãe sabe que você está saindo? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Havia um ar de divertimento no tom dele.

- Imagino que ela saiba que eu não posso faltar aula. Afinal, estou vendo tudo isso pela primeira vez. O professor de cálculo tem cara de que adora testes surpresas... - comecei a tagarelar sabendo que não estava enganando ninguém, não era necessário ter o talento do tio Jazz pra perceber que eu estava nervosa. Ouvi um carro se aproximar, inalei o ar e senti levemente um cheiro humano. Ótimo. Meu táxi. – Eu... Eu chamei um táxi, não se preocupe. Volto assim que a aula acabar. Fui! – saí correndo antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer.

Não sei se o motorista ficou assustado com a velocidade com que eu apareci sentada no banco de trás, mas o fato foi que eu quase tive um treco quando ele deixou o carro morrer por duas vezes ainda na frente de casa. Só quando estávamos a dois quarteirões da escola e eu olhei para trás não vendo nenhum carro conhecido nos perseguindo, foi que consegui respirar aliviada.

Andei rápido na direção da minha sala de aula, estava quase chegando quando ouvi passos atrás de mim, eu conhecia aqueles passos, era Will. Deixei que ele se aproximasse um pouco mais, e quando parecia que ele ia me tocar – eu podia sentir o ar se movimentando enquanto ele levantava o braço em minha direção – eu me virei.

- Oi Will.

- Own! – ele disse surpreendido, eu ri. – Como você fez isso?

- Isso o quê? – eu perguntei fingida. Era tão mais fácil ser eu mesma sem supervisão.

- Nada, esquece. Vamos para aula? – Will sorriu indicando o caminho e eu fui com ele.

Nos dirigimos ao nosso lugar. Agora o meio da sala era o lugar dele também. Não acho que seus amigos tenham ficado muito satisfeitos com isso, principalmente Lyla. Mas não era hoje que eu ia me preocupar com o que os outros estavam pensando, não hoje que eu tinha a minha cabeça só para mim.

- Eu não vi o carro do seu irmão no estacionamento, pensei que você ainda não tinha chegado. – Will disse quando se sentou ao meu lado.

- Hoje eu vim de táxi. – falei me abaixando e abrindo a mochila.

- Sério? Por quê?

Levantei a cabeça com o caderno nas mãos e dei de cara com aqueles lindos olhos azuis me questionando. Segurei na cadeira com uma mão. Um dia vão me procurar por aí, e encontrarão uma poça, nesse dia eu terei finalmente derretido de tanto olhar Will.

- Só eu vim à aula hoje, eles resolveram acampar. – ninguém pode reclamar por eu não saber mentir por eles.

- E você trocou o acampamento por um belíssimo dia de sol na escola? - ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Foi. – bem, na verdade eu troquei um falso acampamento por um belíssimo dia de sol em sua companhia seu bobo! Mas parece que você não percebe isso!

- Você não é humana, é? – Arregalei os olhos instantaneamente. Ele estava sorrindo e eu relaxei. Nunca vou me acostumar com esse jeito dele, de tocar exatamente na minha ferida. Apenas dei de ombros e ele pareceu se contentar.

- Eu li o primeiro capítulo de 1984 ontem. Gostei, acho que consigo acabar a leitura bem rápido. – eu disse mudando de assunto.

- Eu já dei uma passada de olho também. – ele disse coçando a parte de trás da cabeça – Nós podíamos discutir o primeiro capítulo nesse sábado, que tal? –perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

- Ahh – Will pare de sorrir para mim desse jeito... Respirei fundo. – É que... Sábado é meu aniversário, lembra? – eu estava absolutamente encabulada por termos chegado a esse assunto. Eu queria poder convidá-lo para comemorar comigo, mas eu não podia. Primeiro, porque eu não ia jogá-lo numa casa cheia de vampiros sem que ele soubesse disso. E eu também não podia contar nada a ele. Segundo, ele não entenderia se no meu aniversário de oficialmente dezesseis anos, o meu bolo tivesse uma velinha com o número sete.

- Ahh é verdade.

- Eu te convidaria... Mas eu nem sei ao certo o que eles vão fazer e... – que droga! Como eu queria ser normal! Chamar Will para passar a tarde inteira lá em casa com a minha família. Eu ri mentalmente com isso. Imaginei Will e papai sentados no sofá vendo algum jogo da liga de beisebol. Nessa imagem meu pai parecia uma coisa tão fora do lugar.

- Não se preocupe Nessie. Eu não gostaria de passar o sábado olhando para a cara de bravo do seu irmão. – ele disse rindo, e isso apagou a imagem da minha cabeça, eu sorri de volta para ele. – Mas eu vou te ver de qualquer jeito. Nem que para isso eu precise escalar até a sua janela. Eu vou ver você no seu aniversário. A não ser que você não queira me ver. – Ele disse a última frase baixo e devagar.

Quando eu abri a boca para responder o professor entrou na sala, e antes que nós nos tornássemos os pagadores de mico oficiais da aula de literatura eu segurei a vontade de dizer a ele que eu queria muitíssimo a companhia dele, e que se dependesse de mim nos veríamos sim.

Mas não dependia de mim. Se ele cumprisse a promessa e subisse a minha janela, Will seria abatido no primeiro tijolo por vampiros muito aborrecidos. Ninguém em sã consciência chegava perto da nossa casa sem ser convidado. Mas aí, eu conheço Will, o cara que não se intimida pelos Cullens. Talvez ele não fosse são sobre nenhum aspecto mesmo.

Levei minha atenção até o professor. Fiz anotações coerentes com o assunto da aula e ouvi ele falar que a necessidade de estabelecer relações particulares com a tradição americana, foi o carro chefe do desenvolvimento da nossa literatura, blá, blá, blá.

Tentei me concentrar o máximo que eu podia no senhor Duran. É claro que o máximo que eu podia, não era exatamente uma coisa relevante, considerando que eu não conseguia deixar de prestar a atenção na pessoa ao meu lado. Primeiro porque eu pensei que ele poderia ter realmente achado que eu não queria a companhia dele. Depois eu percebi que Will não estava mesmo achando essas coisas, mas que ele sim parecia estar prestando atenção na aula. E por último eu vi que ele não estava prestando a atenção nada, ele estava... Encabulado?

Não trocamos muitas palavras até que a aula acabou. Fui um pouco desanimada para a minha aula de cálculo, e me sentei no mesmo lugar de sempre. Estava olhando para o nada, quando uma pessoa se aproximou de mim, a olhei antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Era uma garota.

- Este lugar está ocupado? – a menina perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

- Não. – eu disse retribuindo o sorriso.

- Oi, sou Megan Mcmillan. – ela disse estendendo a mão em cumprimento. Megan era alta e tinha cabelos que pareciam uma cascata castanho claro.

- Olá, eu sou Nessie Cullen. – eu toquei a mão dela e Megan pareceu recuar por um instante, mas depois pegou minha mão e apertou.

- Eu sei. – ela riu – Todos já sabem quem são os Cullens.

Não, não sabem não. Se soubessem já teriam evacuado a cidade. Balancei a cabeça, jogando os pensamentos para longe e respirei fundo. Megan me olhou um pouco sem graça enquanto pegava o seu material.

- Acho que fui invasiva! – ela sorriu – Coisa de cidade pequena, todo mundo sabe de tudo o que acontece por aqui.

- Parece que sim. Mas eu já estou acostumada com cidades pequenas. – isso não deixava de ser verdade, apesar de não me relacionar com as pessoas de Forks, eu morava lá. Morei por toda a vida.

- Minha mãe é enfermeira. Ela trabalha com seu pai. Ela disse que seu pai é brilhante. Não entendo o que ele faz aqui nesse fim de mundo. – Megan parecia sincera, pelo visto ela não gostava mesmo de Blaine.

- Meu pai acha que cidades grandes já tem excelentes médicos. Ele prefere ser útil onde precisam mais dele.

- Bem, ele está certo. – ela disse um pouco sem graça – Mas eu não perderia a oportunidade de ir para uma cidade grande! Meu sonho é ir embora daqui, quero ir para Nova York.

- O que tem de tão bom em Nova York? – eu às vezes faço umas perguntas tão idiotas.

- Tem tudo lá! Aqui é que não tem nada. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Megan era uma garota legal. Passamos o resto da aula conversando esporadicamente sobre o grande plano dela. O sonho da Megan é ser cantora. Então ela não espera a hora de terminar a escola para ir embora de Blaine e tentar a vida em Nova York. A aula foi bem mais legal tendo Megan para conversar de vez quando, sempre que o professor não estava olhando.

Era engraçado eu estar na escola há quase uma semana e Megan ser a primeira pessoa legal que eu conheci depois de Will. E mais engraçado ainda é só tê-la conhecido no dia em que eu estou sozinha. Talvez seja por toda essa coisa de vampiros afastarem naturalmente os humanos.

Fui a todas as aulas nos horários corretos e sem atrasos. Encontrei Megan perto do refeitório e fomos almoçar juntas. Sentamo-nos numa mesa vazia, e quando Will nos viu veio se juntar a nós. Ele já conhecia a Megan, é claro. Todo mundo nessa cidade se conhece. Conversamos sobre várias trivialidades, falamos bobagens e nos divertimos. Agora sim eu estava me sentindo humana. Tirando proveito da minha adolescência me divertindo com as piadas dos meus novos amigos. Era tão simples ser eu mesma. É claro que eu estava escondendo um grande segredo deles, mas eu tinha certeza de que podia me controlar. Eu não sou uma ameaça, sou apenas uma garota. E posso jogar conversa fora na hora do almoço, falar sobre moda com uma outra menina que não é nenhuma expert, porque só tem dezesseis anos, de verdade. Posso olhar um garoto e achá-lo lindo e rir com uma amiga quando ele não está olhando. Eu realmente não estava pensando em morte ou sangue durante aquele almoço, apesar do paradoxo que isso possa gerar no meu caso.

E novamente, eu volto à questão de que só estou fazendo isso porque estou longe da minha família. Longe do que sempre me deu o eixo do meu mundo. Será que eu estive todo esse tempo no mundo errado? Ou será apenas que estou assim só por que acabo de descobrir que também posso me encaixar nesse novo mundo? Eu espero, realmente, que seja a segunda opção.

Olhei de Will para Megan, e desejei poder conversar abertamente sobre isso com eles. Minutos foram necessários para que eu me identificasse com esses dois. Primeiro Will, depois Megan. Eu tenho amigos humanos. E isso é fascinante.

O resto das aulas foi até bastante divertido. Mas quando o último sinal tocou, eu fiquei com medo. O meu dia livre estava no fim, e eu sabia que não ia restar pedacinho de mim para contar história depois de encontrar meu pai. Acho que até minha mãe ajudaria a me despedaçar. Ok, minha mãe nunca faria isso.

Pensei que encontraria o carro do papai no estacionamento me esperando, ele estaria lá dentro, protegido do sol pelo vidro fumê. Mas o carro não estava lá. Que estranho! Peguei o celular e já ia chamar um táxi quando Will se aproximou de mim.

- Já vai? – ele perguntou olhando em volta no estacionamento – Ué, ninguém veio te buscar?

- Eu vou de táxi. – eu disse balançando o celular para ele.

- Nada disso, eu te levo. – Will pegou o celular da minha mão (eu deixei que ele pegasse, para parecer humana), apagou os números já discados e saiu andando na direção de seu carro.

- Não Will, sério mesmo – eu disse andando atrás dele.

- Nossa, eu sou tão mal visto assim na família Cullen? – ele perguntou se fingindo de magoado, enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer Will... É só que... – o que eu ia falar? Você é bem visto na família Cullen, se você estiver embrulhado para o jantar! Ok, também não somos assim, às vezes eu exagero.

- Tudo bem, não posso te levar para a sua casa, mas posso te levar a minha! Entra. – ele contornou meu corpo e me empurrou levemente na direção do banco do carona.

- Não Will, eu não tenho permissão de ir a nenhum lugar depois da escola sem avisar. – Eu também não tinha permissão de vir para a escola hoje e vim. Quer saber? Eu deveria mesmo era curtir esse meu dia até o final, já vou levar bronca mesmo. – Sabe Will, o que tem de bom para fazer na sua casa?

Ele sorriu imensamente ao ver minha mudança de atitude, me esperou entrar no carro e fechou a porta para mim como um bom cavalheiro. Rapidamente, o que para mim pareceu uma eternidade, Will estava sentado no banco do motorista me dando aquele sorriso incrível que só ele sabe dar.

- Minha mãe faz omeletes incríveis, mas você não gosta muito de comer - disse ele afirmando o absolutamente constatado – podemos ver um DVD, ou então adiantar e discutir nosso trabalho.

- Humm... – eu disse colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Ou, já que estamos burlando regras, podemos beber até cair! – ele não olhou para mim enquanto disse isso, estava prestando a atenção no pequeno trânsito de veículos saindo do estacionamento.

- Ãnh? – eu perguntei assustada.

- Estou brincando. – Will me jogou um sorriso maroto – Você deveria ver as caras que você faz às vezes!

- Bem, você estava me convidando para fazer uma coisa ilegal.

- A ilegalidade é uma coisa relativa. – ele disse e depois deu uma gargalhada – Tudo bem, não, não é.

O caminho para casa de Will foi cheio de gargalhadas e sorrisos encantadores, era tão fácil sorrir com ele. Esqueci-me completamente de que devia estar apreensiva, eu nunca conheci a casa de um menino. Já conheci a casa de Jake, mas não era a mesma coisa, Jake foi meu amigo desde sempre.

Quando chegamos, ele veio abrir a porta do carro e segurar minha mão para me ajudar a descer. Como se eu precisasse disso! Mas eu já estava acostumada a fingir ser apenas uma frágil humana. Aceitei a ajuda dele, e Will pegou minha mochila e não soltou minha mão até chegarmos à porta na casa dele. Eu estava andando de mãos dadas com Will! E eu sabia que isso era alguma coisa.

A temperatura do meu corpo é bem mais quente que a de um humano, aposto que foi isso que fez Megan recuar quando, hoje mais cedo, estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la. Mas Will não parecia se importar. Não era a primeira vez que ele me tocava – isso me fez ter um pequeno tremelique, me fazendo lembrar daquela aula de literatura, quando ele beijou minha mão.

- Minha irmã já está em casa, - ele disse abrindo a porta – posso ouvir o desenho animado na televisão.

Eu também podia ouvir, sem esforço. Sorri para Will quando ele abriu a porta para que eu passasse. Não sabia que ele tinha uma irmã, ouvi o sorriso dela vindo da sala próxima, não devia ter mais de dez anos, e ainda assim era mais velha que eu. Que estranho. E o que não é estranho nessa minha vida?

- Anne! Temos visita! – ele anunciou enquanto deixava as nossas coisas em uma cadeira no hall de entrada.

Uma garotinha veio em disparada pelo corredor. Ela tinha cerca de sete anos, os cabelos claros e o sorriso maroto não deixavam duvidas que os dois eram irmãos. Só os olhos eram diferentes, os de Anne eram castanhos.

- Olá, eu sou Anne Maker! Quem é você? – a menina me perguntou com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto.

- Oi. Eu sou Nessie Cullen. – eu sorri de volta para ela. Anne aparentemente ia ser pálio duro para tia Alice no quesito: sorriso impossível de não retribuir.

- Você é a namorada do Will? – ela perguntou divertida. Eu corei. Will caiu na gargalhada. Achei que seria coerente sorrir junto, e foi o que eu fiz.

- Você está deixando a Nessie sem graça. Volte lá para os seus desenhos. – ele disse fazendo carinho na cabeça dela e a despenteando. Eu sabia! Com certeza tem um clube para "despenteadores de cabelos de caçulas".

Will levou a irmã, empurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros até a sala. Ela não parecia muito feliz em ser tirada de campo. Entrei na sala atrás deles, Anne estava vendo Bob Esponja, sorri com a coincidência, eu também adoro esse desenho. Quando viu a televisão, a menina se esqueceu que queria ficar conversando e se jogou no chão em cima de algumas almofadas. Em um segundo ela já estava compenetrada no desenho, rindo de uma fala do Seu Siri Queijo.

Eu estava encantada com a Anne. A única criança que eu conheci foi a Claire, mas o Quil nunca me deixava chegar muito perto dela. Por isso eu não ia muito a La Push, as pessoas do bando do Jake, sempre me olhavam estranho. Como se eles também não fossem sobre-humanos! Então eu nunca pude observar direito uma criança, a minha própria infância passou tão rápido. Eu fiquei com vontade de me jogar nas almofadas com ela e assistir desenho.

Sem perceber, eu me sentei no sofá. Olhando de Anne para a televisão eu sorri. Acho que devia estar parecendo uma boba. Will se jogou ao meu lado e colocou levemente a mão no meu ombro. Ficamos vendo televisão, um desenho atrás do outro, sem perceber a hora passar.

- Você gosta de crianças, não é? – ele perguntou sorrindo, me virei rapidamente para ele, e encontrei seu rosto apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Não pensei que podia me lembrar de como respirar naquele momento.

- Eu acho que gosto – disse assim que consegui fôlego e sorri para ele. Eu não sabia se gostava de crianças, ou se gostava especificamente da irmã dele.

- Você quer conhecer o resto da casa, ou prefere passar o resto do dia vendo televisão com a Anne? – ele perguntou se levantando e me estendendo a mão. Acho que ele não me deu escolha. Levantei-me também. – Não há muito que conhecer, - Will disse enquanto andávamos para fora da sala – aqui embaixo tem a lavanderia atrás, e a cozinha, mas nem vou te levar lá, você não deve gostar mesmo desse cômodo. E lá em cima são os quartos e o banheiro. Pronto é isso. – ele usou meio minuto para descrever a casa, e continuava parado no hall de entrada. Não parecia que ele ia me levar a lugar algum.

- Nossa! Muito interessante todo esse tour pelo seu hall. – eu disse divertida.

- Não acho que se seja certo levá-la para conhecer os quartos. Só pensei nisso depois que te tirei da sala. – ele confessou rindo.

- Will, nós somos amigos não somos? – eu disse sorrindo – Você não vai me agarrar nem nada, eu sei disso. – bem que eu queria! Eu não acredito que pensei isso!

Ele sorriu meio sem graça e pegou minha mão para subirmos a escada. Em frente à escada no corredor havia um aparador com algumas fotografias. Will bebê era lindo. Anne também. Vi quem deveria ser a mãe deles com um barrigão de grávida e quem deveria ser o pai, um homem alto como Will e loiro. Atrás de todas as fotos havia uma moldura antiga e bem maior que as outras, um homem com cara de bravo pousava para a foto. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos do retrato.

- Esse é o meu tataravô, o bisavô da minha mãe. – Will disse pegando a fotografia para que eu visse melhor - O grande Brian Stoker!

Ele recolocou a fotografia no lugar, e fomos andando. Na primeira porta do corredor à esquerda, Will me mostrou o seu quarto. Era bastante comum. Cama, guarda-roupa, mesa com computador, e um pôster dos Nationals, o maior time de Beisebol de Washington.

- Seu bisavô é famoso? – eu perguntei me sentando na cadeira que ele usava para o computador.

- Depende. – ele disse sentando-se na cama. – Pelo menos na minha família, ele é grande. – Will sorriu e ficou com um ar um pouco sonhador.

Pensei em perguntar detalhes, mas achei que eu pareceria muito fofoqueira. Will parecia olhar para o nada, e depois pareceu concentrado, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- A minha família tem segredos – ele disse saindo do seu transe momentâneo.

Ótimo a minha também. E dos brabos. Tentei lançar a ele um sorriso complacente, que queria dizer que ele não precisava me contar nada que não quisesse. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Nessie, você acredita em vampiros? – Will perguntou. Suas íris azuis esverdeadas estavam cheias de expectativa.

Que pergunta mais absurda! O que eu iria responder a ele? Claro, sempre que a minha família me conta alguma coisa, eu acredito! Eu estava realmente assustada com essa pergunta, alguma coisa me fazia querer fugir dali. Talvez fosse o meu instinto de preservação ou coisa do tipo. Dei uma olhada panorâmica no quarto e encontrei a janela, ela estava fechada. Eu tinha certeza que poderia aproveitar um momento de distração de Will, apenas uma piscadela seria necessária, e fugir dali. Mas Will ainda me olhava com seus olhos espertos, captando todos os detalhes de emoção que eu pudesse estar deixando transparecer. Era a hora de colocar a capa de humana e começar a mentir para Will.

- Isso não existe. São lendas, coisas de filme de terror. – eu disse sorrindo, fingindo estar divertida.

- Você tem certeza? – ele parecia sério, endireitou-se na cama sem deixar de me fitar nenhum segundo – Se eu te contar um segredo, você guarda?

- Da minha boca não sairá nenhuma palavra – era apenas o que eu podia prometer. Eu deveria mandá-lo se calar, mas eu estava bastante curiosa. Acho que posso prometer, internamente, evitar pensar no que ele falar também.

- Prometa que não vai rir, nem me chamar de louco. – ele pediu com um sorriso tímido.

- Eu prometo. – eu estava mais apreensiva do que curiosa agora. Por que todo esse mistério?

- Há muito tempo, séculos talvez, não se sabe ao certo, uma missão é passada de pai para filho na minha família. Porque existe uma ameaça escondida em cada sombra da noite – ele riu ao dizer essa frase, provavelmente já a teria ouvido milhares de vezes – e Brian Stoker foi o que obteve mais sucesso ao enfrentá-la. Morreu em combate o meu bisavô, mas levou consigo três malignos vampiros.

- O seu avô matou um vampiro? – Um humano normal? Comum? Apenas um humano?

- Três. – ele me corrigiu – Ele matou três vampiros. E antes dele, outros de minha família, os enfrentaram e ganharam. Por sorte, Brian teve tempo de passar o seu conhecimento ao seu filho mais velho, e assim a tradição pode se manter no seio de nossa família. Os Stoker são Caçadores de Vampiros.

- Caçadores de Vampiros? – senti um leve tremor no meu corpo, além de Buffy, o seriado de televisão, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar em Caçadores de Vampiros. Será que isso existe?

- É o que dizem. A família segue uma tradição patrilinear, um a um os ensinamentos são passados, para que um verdadeiro Stoker possa enfrentar a ameaça, e proteger a humanidade desses demônios.

Outro tremelique, e mais outro, e outro. Ainda bem que eu estava sentada, ou não conseguiria me segurar nas pernas. Demônios? Meu pai não é um demônio. Meus tios ou tias, meus avós, minha mãe. Eu não sou um demônio.

- Calma Nessie. Não contei isso para você se assustar. – Will já estava abaixado ao meu lado, tocando levemente o meu braço.

- Acho... Que eu tenho que ir para casa. – Dane-se a encenação! Eu não queria fingir que isso não me abalava.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou assustado – Pensei que você poderia gostar de ouvir uma boa história de terror.

- Will... – eu disse quando estávamos descendo as escadas – se essa coisa toda da sua família é verdade, então você é um caçador de vampiros?

- Não! Eu não te disse que passa de pai para filho? Minha mãe é a Stoker aqui de casa. Eu fiquei fora de toda a brincadeira. – ele sorriu. Brincadeira? – Não precisa se preocupar Nessie, não existem Stoker's de verdade nessa cidade. – ele disse quando chegamos a sala.

Fui até o hall de entrada e peguei meu celular na mochila. Disquei o número da única companhia de táxi de Blaine, e fui informada que o meu chegaria em cinco minutos. Will insistiu em me levar em casa, mas eu preferia chegar sozinha, e ainda não tinha digerido essa coisa de caçar vampiros. Como ele me joga uma dessas assim, sem me preparar? Eu realmente poderia pensar que ele é maluco, se eu não soubesse que realmente existiam vampiros sugadores de sangue alheio por aí.

O táxi chegou e eu me joguei no banco de trás. O motorista era o mesmo que havia me pegado em casa. Mas nós não fizemos nenhum comentário. Antes que o carro deixasse a frente da casa de Will, o rapaz colocou a cabeça na janela do carro.

- Você está chateada comigo? – eu disse que não com a cabeça – Eu só queria dividir isso com você, desculpe-me se te chateei.

- Você não me chateou Will. Não se preocupe com isso. – eu sorri fracamente para ele, que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Vejo você amanhã? – bem, se eu sobreviver a bronca que vou levar, sim.

- Espero que sim.

Dei um pequeno adeus para ele, e o táxi seguiu. Alinhei minha cabeça no encosto do banco e fechei meus olhos, pensando nesses últimos momentos estranhos na casa de Will. Será que isso poderia ser mesmo verdade? Uma família que caçava vampiros por aí. Mas como eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso? Será que eu deveria contar isso imediatamente para o papai, ou tentar esconder como eu prometi.

Decidi não contar nada inicialmente, eu já teria um problema grande o suficiente chegando em casa a essa hora. Olhei meu relógio, já era quase sete da noite. Respirei fundo tentando conseguir um bom estratagema para não pensar nessa conversa com Will, meu pai não poderia nem sonhar com isso. Eu cheguei a conclusão que eu não precisava me preocupar, afinal Will disse que não existem caçadores de vampiros em Blaine.

"Não existem Stoker's de verdade nessa cidade" – a voz de Will ecoou no meu ouvido. Ele não deveria ter dito que não existem vampiros na cidade?

Joguei fora esses pensamentos assim que dobramos a esquina perto de casa. Atentei meu olfato, todos estavam em casa. Todos.

Paguei a corrida e fechei a porta do táxi. Respirei fundo, e segui em frente, cabeça erguida, chegara a hora de enfrentar os Cullens.

Quando abri a porta de casa um turbilhão de coisas aconteceu. Mamãe correu até mim com uma cara chorosa – ela choraria se pudesse. Papai passou de cara de carrancudo para aliviado e depois carrancudo de novo em meio segundo. Meus tios levantaram a cabeça querendo ver se eu estava bem. Vovó abraçou o vovô. Tia Rosalie se posicionou eqüidistante de onde meu pai estava parado e eu e mamãe nos abraçando.

- Meu bem, eu quase morri de preocupação. – mamãe disse me agarrando. Exageros a parte, eu acredito nela.

- Eu avisei ao Tio Jasper que eu ia à aula. – tentei me defender. Meu tio me olhou e só tocou levemente o relógio de pulso. Ele queria dizer que eu estava atrasada para essa desculpa.

- Já faz quase quatro horas que a sua aula acabou. – mamãe disse verificando se meus pedaços estavam todos no lugar certo. Como se alguma coisa em Blaine pudesse me ferir! Pensei em torrada com mel. Afastando qualquer pensamento perigoso. Torrada com mel e seu gosto horroroso.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Alguns me tocavam. Tia Alice parecia totalmente frustrada por seu dom não poder ajudar, a saber, se eu estava bem. Somente meu pai e tia Rosalie estavam quietos. Ele estava furioso me olhando, e ela estava observando-o atentamente.

- Onde você estava? – finalmente meu pai abriu a boca, parecendo que fazia um esforço enorme para se acalmar. Eu pensei na escola.

- Eu estava na escola. – menti. Que vergonha.

- Jasper? – meu pai olhou significativamente para o meu tio. Eu me esqueci. Podia mentir em pensamento, mas em sentimento, será que dava?

- Ela está nervosa – ele me olhou como quem pede desculpas – possivelmente esta mentindo, esta ansiosa como se precisasse esconder alguma coisa.

- Fale agora Reneesme. – meu pai era pura fúria. Olhei para ele, e me rendi, mas não completamente.

- Passei o dia com o Will. Nós resolvemos discutir nosso trabalho de literatura. – meu pai estreitou os olhos para mim, e deu um passo a frente. Tia Rosalie se moveu para me colocar atrás dela. Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Não seja idiota Rosalie. – meu pai disse com raiva e deu um olhar bastante significativo a Dinda. Ela saiu da frente. Ele tocou meus ombros e me abraçou. – Pensei que tínhamos combinado que você não ficaria sozinha com esse garoto.

- Combinamos – eu disse por baixo do fôlego, com o rosto encostado na camisa dele.

- Mas você está mentindo para mim. – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Por que você esta mentindo? – ele perguntou com sua voz aveludada, sem rastro de raiva.

- Porque eu sei que estou encrencada. – olhei para cima e vi o rosto dele me olhando. Mamãe tocou meu cabelo.

- Você está de castigo. – mamãe disse ao meu lado. Olhei em volta para encontrá-la e não tinha mais ninguém na sala, só nós três.

- Eu sei. – Voltei minha cara para a camisa do papai.

- Olha para mim. – meu pai mandou e eu obedeci – Nunca mais faça isso.

Ele não precisou fazer ameaças, não era necessário, só de olhar para cara dele eu tinha medo de ir à esquina sem avisá-lo. Papai me abraçou mais um pouco, eu sabia que ele tinha ficado muito preocupado. Eu não devia dar esses sustos na minha família, a liberdade não valia toda essa angústia. Ou valia?

- Você não é uma prisioneira. – papai disse ao ouvir meus pensamentos, enquanto me levava para o sofá, mamãe já estava lá com os braços abertos.

Eu não o questionei. Deitei no colo da mamãe. Ela ficou me apertando e me cheirando, eu estava me sentindo um bebê de seis meses. Aos poucos minha família voltou para a sala. Vovó foi a primeira, veio correndo e me deu um beijinho. Depois os outros se juntaram e a atmosfera ficou mais tranqüila. Culpa do tio Jasper. Por falar em tio Jasper, aquele traíra!!! Meu pai me olhou um pouco aborrecido e eu joguei um olhar magoado para o tio Jazz.

- Ele é meu irmão. – foi o que ele disse para se defender.

Rolei meus olhos e bufei. Que desculpa mais furada. Eu não sou a coisinha fofa dessa casa? Eu pensei infantil, meu pai riu de mim, e eu bufei de novo.

- Tá nervosa fujona? – tio Emmett perguntou rindo da minha cara – Você é bem filha da sua mãe mesmo! Deve ser genético.

- Do que você está falando? – eu me levantei do colo da mamãe feito um raio procurando meu tio.

- Quando sua mãe era humana, e Edward ia caçar – ele continuou rindo – ele deixava Alice tomando conta da Bella, ela sempre dava um jeito de fugir para La Push com o Jacob. Seu pai ficava para morrer... De ciúme. – ele completou com uma gargalhada.

- Era perigoso. Jacob era um lobisomem jovem. – papai disse sem emoção.

Olhei para mamãe que sorria divertida. E depois olhei os rostos de toda a minha família feliz e aliviada por estarmos todos juntos. Fiquei me sentindo muito egoísta por ter querido ser humana hoje. Podia ter sido um dia muito legal, mas eu nunca seria totalmente feliz sem eles, meus amados, minha família. Eu posso ser uma "meia", sobre qualquer aspecto, mas sou uma "inteira" quando estou com eles.

_Continua..._

**Nota da Beta: **Ahh sei que sou suspeita, mais quase choro de emoção no finalzinho desse cap *--*. Ah pq pra mim não aparece nenhum Ed ou Will? Ó vida cruel, gente comentem, a Ox NECESSITA de coments

Bjus

Thay

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo imenso! Quase 13 páginas! O nome do avô do Will foi inspirado no grande Bram Stoker, como os mais atentos devem ter reparado que é o autor de Drácula.

Mandando um mega beijão pro pessoal que ta acompanhando a fic:

**Vanessa S. -** Obrigada pela rvw!!! A Alice é um detalhe a parte!! BJOK

**Maluh Weasley Hale - **hehe Obrigadinhaaa!

**Bellah -** Sobre o motivo exato pelo qual o Ed n lê o Will só bem mais par frente. E tem Jake no próximo capítulo! Hehe Bjok

**Hollidaay' -** A Nessie tah caidaça pelo Will hehe, e bem...como eu disse para Bellah, só vamos descobrir exaramente pq o Ed não lê Will mais ora frente, mas não. Ele não é uma Bella. O Ed disse q tem acesso a mente do Will só q nunca tem nada de relevante lá. Hehehhee Bjinhu

**Elen C. -** Sério q vc acha q a Nessie fala igual a mim?? Ainda não tinha reparado isso. Adorei a sua campanha!!! Hehehe Se ela for esperta faz isso mesmo!! Bjin

**Deia Cullen -**Ótimo vc tocar nesse assunto!!! Nós vamos ter um capítulo todo pelo ponto de vista do Jake, e isso vai explicar tudinho sobre a impressão dele com a Nessie. Vale avisar q ele teve sim a impressão. Ah! E o Will não tem nenhum dom especial. Obrigada pela Review!!!

**Carina -** hehe vc nãop deixou rvw, mas eu sei q vc veio aki pq vc falou!!! Heheheh Q bom q vc gostou da fic! Super beijo!

Como diz a Thay, eu necessito de reviews povos!!! Vamos lá é de grátis! Só apertar esse botãozinho verde aí embaixo!!!

Eh isso, um super beijo e até o próximo capítulo [não espalha não, mas ele já ta pronto!!!]

Xauzin

_**Tataya Black**_


	5. Cap 5 O melhor amigo do mundo

**Disclaimer: Ninguém é meu, td bem? Parem de me fazer repetir isso poxa!**

**Capítulo V – O melhor amigo do mundo**

Ficar de castigo é horrível, seja você humana, vampira, ou uma meio-vampiro-humana. A pessoa que inventou essa coisa toda de deixar os filhos de castigo devia ser alguém muito cruel. Mesmo que o castigo não envolva agressões físicas, ainda assim ele é horrível. Castigo não era uma coisa para prisioneiros de batalhas, bandidos ou coisa assim?

O que eu fiz de tão grave para merecer isso? Afinal, eu só fugi de casa para passar o dia na escola! Isso nem deveria ser considerado uma infração. Eles deviam no máximo me deixar sem televisão. Tudo bem que depois da aula eu fugi de novo e fui para a casa de um humano, e não era qualquer humano, era o humano mais encantador que eu já conheci. Mas mesmo assim! Eu não merecia isso: supervisão total e completa vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem poder colocar os pés para fora de casa, nem a escola eu podia ir. Ninguém merece isso.

Levantei do sofá, me sentindo derrotada. Papai se levantou de onde estava e me seguiu pelo corredor. Olhei para ele e meu pai me encarou brandamente. Isso me dava mais raiva. Como ele podia ficar tão tranqüilo enquanto me causava tanta dor e sofrimento!?!

- Não seja dramática Renesmee. – ele disse atrás de mim.

- Pare de andar atrás de mim então. – eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Isso faz parte do seu castigo. – papai disse sério.

- Tudo bem, - eu me virei de costas – venha me ajudar no banheiro.

Ele riu. E parou. Voltei-me para ele e o olhei acusadora. Papai continuou me encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você vai ficar rindo pai? – eu perguntei horrorizada. – O meu organismo está uma bagunça por sua causa! Se eu ficar doente, eu quero ver você sorrir! – ele ficou tenso e tirou o sorriso do rosto, antes mesmo de eu falar.

- Você não vai ficar doente.

Ah tá bom! Por culpa do meu pai estou sendo obrigada a comer comida humana hoje. Quando acordei, percebi que precisava me alimentar. Não caçava há dias. Fui inocentemente avisar a minha mãe que pretendia dar uma caçada pelas redondezas da casa, até chamá-la para ir comigo, quando meu pai se intrometeu na conversa.

- Você não vai caçar hoje. – ele disse sério.

- Como não? Eu preciso me alimentar! – eu falei na defensiva – Você quer que eu morra de fome também? Não basta me prender em casa?

- Exatamente, presa em casa. Nada de sair, nem na porta. Você não vai morrer de fome. – que absurdo! Então ele deve trazer algum animal para mim. Não é? – Errado. Você vai comer comida humana.

- Comida humana? – eu estava horrorizada – Mãe? – olhei para a minha mãe, pedindo apoio.

- São as regras Nessie. – ela disse complacente.

- Pro inferno com as regras! – os dois quase rosnaram para mim, quase. – Comida humana é horrível! Isso chega a ser cruel. Como você pode concordar com isso? – perguntei a minha mãe, e sai fazendo birra.

Por causa disso, agora eu estava indo ao banheiro. A coisa humana mais nojenta que pode existir. Usar o banheiro. Eu nunca uso o banheiro, não tenho excrementos a eliminar. Não normalmente. Não com a minha dieta de sangue. Mas comendo esses sólidos nojentos, eu sou _obrigada_ a ir ao banheiro. Que horror!

Olhei bem pro meu pai antes de entrar no reservado. Outro cômodo quase inabitado na casa. Aliás, eu o estou estreando hoje, graças a Edward Cullen. Pensei bem alto: Você vai espiar minha mente no banheiro também? Ele continuou de cara fechada, mas não saiu de perto da porta.

Eu não seria louca o suficiente para fugir na cara de Edward Cullen. Ninguém seria. Tentei me apressar com essa coisa de banheiro, não gostaria de prolongar esse momento.

Voltei para a sala algum tempo depois. Morta de vergonha, diga-se de passagem. Pelo menos só quem estava em casa éramos papai, vovó Esme e eu. Vovô estava como sempre no consultório e os outros estavam na escola. Minha mãe não queria ir, mas foi, e me deixou aqui com o meu carrasco.

Resolvi subir para o meu quarto, papai foi atrás de mim. Olhei meio de lado para ele, mas preferi não me aborrecer. Meu pai riu lendo o meu pensamento. Respirei fundo, eu não ia mesmo dar conversa para ele, não ia mesmo. Estamos de mal! – pensei birrenta. Peguei a maçaneta da minha porta e agi por impulso. Quando se age por impulso não dá tempo de ninguém ouvir o que você pensa, porque você simplesmente não pensa. Girei a maçaneta, abri a porta, entrei e fechei. Eu vi os olhos do meu pai por um pequeno instante antes de fechá-la, e não havia ali uma expressão que se pudesse esquecer facilmente.

- Por favor! Por favor! Eu só vou ler! – eu disse antes que ele destruísse a minha linda porta cor de rosa.

- Abra essa porta Renesmee.

Eu abri né? Tinha outro jeito? Preparei minha melhor carinha de súplica para ele. Mas infelizmente não se pode dissimular para Edward Cullen. Ele não faz o tipo que cai em carinhas de charme. Meu pai olhou pra mim severamente.

- Você vai ler? – ele perguntou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Então mantenha a porta aberta e eu quero um resumo bem detalhado de todos os capítulos que você conseguir ler. Você está me ouvindo?

- Estou – eu disse cabisbaixa. Às vezes, e na maioria das vezes eu quero dizer, não se deve agir por impulso. Você pode acabar se dando mal.

*********************************

O tempo passa muito rápido quando você se distrai. E eu estava bastante distraída com o meu livro. Como eu tinha um ano inteiro para o livro que eu devia trabalhar com Will, resolvi me dedicar ao livro da minha primeira resenha, já que o papai quer um resumo mesmo. Era melhor adiantar algum trabalho da escola. Li todo o primeiro ato de Hamlet, fazendo devidas anotações, e voltando a leitura quando não entendia muito bem o que algum personagem queria dizer. Era cansativo. Não adianta que as pessoas digam por aí o quão óbvio parece ser escolher Shakespeare para os trabalhos de escola, o cara é simplesmente incrível. Entende tão bem a alma humana.

Fui interrompida pela vovó que me trouxe uma bandeja com o almoço. Eu não queria demonstrar a minha insatisfação na frente dela, mas não tive como frear minha cara de nojo na frente daquele filé ao molho madeira.

- Está mal passado meu bem. – a vovó disse meio sem jeito.

- Tudo bem vovó, eu sei que a senhora está fazendo o melhor que pode. – eu suspirei fundo e comi.

Eu não precisei pedir para a vovó sair do quarto, ela fez isso de prontidão. Não sei se eu conseguiria comer aquela coisa borrachuda na frente dela. Pior que ficar sem sair de casa, pior que ser seguida pelo papai, pior que fazer resumo de leitura, era mastigar e engolir aquela coisa sabendo que logo, logo ela iria sair de mim da pior maneira possível.

Desci rápido com a bandeja para levá-la a cozinha, queria me livrar rápido daquela coisa. No caminho de volta ao quarto encontrei meu pai. O encarei e pensei: ainda estou de mal com você! E tratei de trazer à mente todas as lembranças, nada agradáveis, da minha refeição de agora pouco. Ele olhou meio divertido meio se sentindo culpado. Eu tentei guardar só a imagem de culpado na minha mente.

Voltei para a minha cama e reiniciei a leitura. Talvez a tarde fosse como a manhã, passasse rápido se eu me distraísse. Mas eu não consegui deixar-me vagar pelo castelo de Hamlet e suas visões. Fiquei presa na realidade da minha vidinha. E pior, policiando a minha mente porque havia coisas que eu não podia pensar aqui em casa. De tanto pensar que não poderia pensar acabei dormindo. E sonhei.

Estava frio e eu estava em um local aberto, o vento bagunçava todo o meu cabelo. Não conseguia reconhecer onde era, nunca antes tinha estado ali. Um sopro de vento mais forte me fez virar. Olhei para trás e vislumbrei uma massa insólita e transparente, parecia ter um rosto, mas não era algo definido. A coisa se aproximou de mim e eu pensei que talvez ele fosse um fantasma. Ele passou por mim e seguiu mais a frente, havia um desfiladeiro a diante.

- Para onde me conduzes? Não darei mais um passo. – essas palavras não eram minhas, nunca foram. Eu nem ao menos pretendia falar.

- Ouve-me! – respondeu o fantasma se virando para mim.

- Isso é o que desejo. – falei antes que pudesse formar palavras ou frases.

- Já está perto o momento em que é forçoso que de novo me entregue às labaredas sulfúreas do tormento. – disse o fantasma e ele parecia estar em intensa agonia. Solidarizei-me dele por um instante. Sem ao menos saber quem ele era.

- Pobre espírito! – eu falei, e isso eu realmente quis dizer apesar de ainda achar que não eram minhas palavras.

- Não me lastimes; ouve com atenção o segredo que passo a revelar-te. – ele tinha algo para me contar, por isso eu o estava seguindo. Mas por quê? Para o quê?

- Fala, que estou obrigada a dar-te ouvidos. – eu disse ardendo de curiosidade, com palavras que me pareciam tão fora de lugar.

- E também a vingar-me, após ouvires-me.

- Como!? – Vingar-te? Finalmente consegui entender. Aquelas eram as palavras do fantasma de Hamlet, e eu era o príncipe Hamlet. Mas como era possível? Eu sou apenas Nessie Cullen, uma garota, e sem títulos de nobreza.

- Eu sou uma alma perdida, condenada a vagar durante toda a noite e a queimar em chama ardente durante o dia. Tens que vingar-me! – eu podia sentir a fúria na voz dele, e o fantasma estava se aproximando de mim. Ele era a fonte do frio sobrenatural da noite.

- Mas... Como? – eu estava livre das falas de Hamlet, mas como imaginei, não conseguia formar uma frase coerente.

- Você não é como eles menina, não é. Você pode vingar a alma de quem foi precocemente privado do convívio de sua família por assassinos sem alma, crias do demônio.

- Crias do demônio? – eu estava apavorada. Do que aquela alma atormentada estava falando?

- Mate-os menina. Prove não ser como eles, e sim como nós. Você pertence à humanidade, livre-se da corja de vampiros sanguinários. – ele disse quase encostando seu rosto fantasmagórico em mim – VINGUE-NOS! – ele gritou.

Eu acordei apavorada. Papai já estava ao meu lado secando meu suor e retirando os cabelos que estavam grudados no meu rosto. Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e papai me abraçou.

- Foi só um sonho bobo, não tem por que se assustar princesa. – ele disse tocando meus cabelos.

- Papai... – choraminguei, e ele me pegou no colo. Estava me sentindo um bebê, mas foi bom, eu nem liguei.

- Não importa o quão grande você pareça, será sempre o meu bebê – ele disse rindo e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu não o contestei, não havia motivo para isso. Papai me ninou cantando no meu ouvido até que eu adormeci novamente. Fiquei tranqüila nos braços frios do meu pai, não sonhei com mais nada que me assustasse ou coisa parecida. Dormi até o anoitecer.

Acordei sentindo um estranho cheiro agradável. Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi a janela aberta e a noite se instaurando no céu. Depois virei meu rosto e eu ainda estava no colo do meu pai, e a mamãe estava ao lado sorrindo para mim.

- Eii, que dorminhoca! – ela disse tocando o meu rosto. Eu sorri, e inalei de novo o ar. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro. Olhei da mamãe para o papai e eles sorriram.

- Jake? – eu perguntei e nem dei o trabalho de deixar ninguém responder.

Sai correndo do quarto, descendo as escadas feito um raio. Jake estava sentado no sofá da sala conversando com Seth e tia Alice. Abri o meu maior sorriso de felicidade suprema. Os três se viraram para mim, e Jacob Black estava incrivelmente igual como eu me lembrava dele. Os cabelos estavam entre o curto e o longo, os olhos expressivos brilhavam e o sorriso era gigantesco retribuindo ao meu.

- Jake! – corri e me joguei para ele que se levantava e me pegava ainda no ar.

- Nessie meu amor! – ele disse me rodando, como sempre fazia desde que eu podia me lembrar dele.

- Por que você não me acordou quando chegou? Esta aqui há muito tempo? Te deram comida? Como vão as coisas em Forks? – Comecei a metralhá-lo com meu interrogatório de praxe. Ele sorriu para mim, meu sorriso preferido, com todos os dentes brilhando mais que comercial de creme dental. E ele respondeu prontamente todas as minhas perguntas.

Lembrei de cumprimentar o Seth algum tempo depois, mas ele nem ligou, estava muito ocupado devorando o jantar sobre a supervisão atenta da vovó. Pelo menos os lobos gostavam de comida, e ela ia ficar feliz com isso. Com Jake eu me esqueci que tinha que comer, estava muito empolgada em saber de tudo o que tinha acontecido, detalhe por detalhe, desde que eu me mudara para Blaine. Um mês é um tempo demasiado grande para ficar longe de quem se ama. Principalmente se essa pessoa é o melhor amigo do mundo! Mas a mamãe tratou de colocar um prato de comida na minha frente e ficou parada como uma estátua, que ela podia imitar sem problemas, até que eu comesse.

- Ué Nessie, está de dieta nova agora? – Jake perguntou sorrindo.

- Eles estão me obrigando. – eu disse emburrada, olhando de rabo de olho para minha mãe.

- Te obrigando? Por quê? Todo mundo sabe que você odeia comida. – ele perguntou olhando de mim para a mamãe, da mamãe pro papai que estava do outro lado da sala.

- Diz para ele por que Nessie. – meu pai "o intrometido nas conversas alheias", disse lá de onde ele estava.

- Eutôdecastigo. – falei rápido e baixo.

- O quê? Eu não consegui ouvir. – Jake perguntou. Dava até dó, ele estava preocupado.

- Eu também não ouvi! – disse o meu pai. Poxa! Pisa mas não sapateia! Eu pensei alto. Ele riu.

- Eu estou de castigo Jake. – eu disse em alto e bom som. Eu pensei que ele fosse rir. Talvez eu não conhecesse bem o Jacob.

- Mas de castigo por quê? – ele perguntou aflito – O que aconteceu?

- É uma longa história. – eu disse olhando meus pés. Que vergonha! Tava todo mundo em casa. Não que eles não soubessem, mas eu não queria conversar com o Jake na frente de ninguém.

- Que eu estou muito interessado em ouvir. – ele disse me oferecendo um sorriso.

- Ah! Ela já vai contar? – disse a voz do tio Emmett entrando em casa. Ele e tia Rosalie tinham acabado de chegar. Dei a ele meu olhar fuzilador, herdado de papazito! – O que foi gente? – aparentemente eu não fui a única a olhar para ele – Eu só queria ver a cara dele, só isso.

- Olá cachorro! – Tia Rosalie cumprimentou Jake azeda, e se virou para Seth com um sorriso. – Oi Seth, que bom que você também veio!

- Ei Rose, como se chama uma loira com apenas meio cérebro? – Jacob disse rindo. Tia Rose emburrou a cara e saiu da sala.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – eu falei levantando a mão. Nós sempre brincavamos com as piadas de loira, e a Dinda sempre se emburrava, mas nunca brigava comigo então acabei ficando mal acostumada. Jake se virou para mim e acenou com a cabeça para eu responder. – Essa é velha Jake! Superdotada!

Nós rimos. E continuamos a brincadeira.

- Nessie, por que as loiras gostam de relâmpagos? – olhando para o caminho que a dinda havia ido.

- Essa eu não sei.

- Por que acham que alguém esta tirando fotos delas.

E por aí vai. Estranhamente a coisa toda de piadas de loira não era mais tão engraçada quanto antes. Talvez eu esteja realmente crescendo, de alguma maneira esquisita. Jake desistiu de irritar a tia Rose assim que eu parei de rir, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Alguma coisa na expressão dele parecia querer voltar à conversa anterior, sobre o meu fatídico castigo.

- Não quero conversar agora Jake. – eu disse olhando-o constrangida – Muitos ouvidos. – apontei aleatoriamente para a minha família.

- Nós podíamos dar uma volta então. – às vezes eu simplesmente amo a ingenuidade do Jake.

- Castigo! – dissemos meu pai e eu ao mesmo tempo.

Jacob sorriu, colocou o braço sobre o meu ombro e me aconcheguei no peito dele. Ficamos conversando sobre todos os incríveis acontecimentos de Forks o resto da noite. Meus pais me obrigaram a dormir, eu não estava com sono nem nada, tinha tirado uma boa soneca durante a tarde, mas não teve jeito. Tive que me despedir de Jake e subir para o meu quarto.

Eu queria ficar lá embaixo conversando, rindo. Talvez essa coisa de dormir fizesse parte do meu castigo. Porém quando dormi, o fiz como uma pedra.

_Continua..._

**N/B: **Oi gente, espero que vocês estejam curtindo a fic a cada capítulo q passa a história fica melhor *-*, sou suspeita pra falar + tudo bem huashuahuh'

Comentem q logo logo o Capítulo 6 aparece!

Bjus

**Thay**

**N/A:** Olá, capítulo fresquinho. Espero que alguém tenha gostado! Finalmente temos o Jake na história [para tds q reclamaram se ele não ia aparecer nunca]. Como será que a Nessie vai explicar essa história de castigo para o Jacob? E como será que ele vai engolir isso?

As falas do sonho da Nessie foram retiradas da peça Hamlet de Shakespeare, só a título de créditos mesmo, pq todo mundo deve saber isso.

Bom pessoal, eu sei que vocês não ligam, mas eu ligo, então não esqueça de deixar um review quando vc terminar a leitura. Nem custa, vai? É só apertar o botão verdinho aí embaixo!

Mega beijo para:

**Hollidaay -** Viu? Jake no cap! E no próximo, as coisas relacionadas a Jake e Nessie ficarão bem mais claras!

**Igorsamobora -** Finalmente Igor, o Jake tá na história e acho q no próximo vc vai ver que isso é uma Nessie/Jacob.

**Nicky Evans -** Aii Nicky obrigada!!! Bju

**Elen C. -** hehehe Will é fófis! Agora sim estamos de ferias hehe estou adiantando os caps, acho que teremos caps com mais ferquencia.

No próximo capítulo... Ponto de vista do Jacob! Trechinho procês!

_Ela havia mudado em um mês. Talvez tenha sido seu último processo de envelhecimento. Nessie estava com um rosto mais maduro, mesmo por trás do seu sorriso quase infantil. Talvez se vestisse roupas menos adolescentes e com um cabelo mais curto ela pudesse passar por uma adulta até mais velha que seus pais. Mas eu gosto assim como está, e não é preciso mudar nada em Nessie. Sua pele branca, seus olhos chocolates, como os de Bella foram um dia, seus cabelos longos, cacheados e acobreados que ficavam vermelhos no sol. Ela ser baixinha era um toque a mais, Nessie não chegava a bater no meu peito. Tudo nela era extremamente delicado e forte ao mesmo tempo, ela era a pessoa mais linda que eu já havia visto no mundo._

_**Tataya Black**_


	6. Cap 6 Você sabe que está apaixonado quan

_**Disclaimer: Todos os direitos estão reservados para Stephenie Meyer e o pessoal dela lá.**_

**N/A: **Este capítulo é um bônus. É o capítulo 5 pelo POV do Jake. Nele é possível entender um pouquinho melhor as atitudes dos outros personagens. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo VI – Você sabe que está apaixonado quando começa a preferir vampiros a humanos. **

Eu não via à hora da minha ronda acabar. Dei uma última volta na floresta antes de patrulhar a praia. Há muito tempo nós não temos problemas aqui por La Push, mas a ronda faz parte das nossas obrigações mesmo assim. Corri por toda a orla da praia para encontrar exatamente nada, como já era esperado.

_- Mas você não deve diminuir a vigilância_. – a voz de Sam ecoou no meu cérebro.

_- Sam, pare de me encher! Já acabei por aqui._

_- Verificou os rochedos? Você parece tão ansioso para..._

_- Deixe de ser idiota!_ – eu o interrompi antes que ele começasse a falar besteira – _É claro que eu verifiquei tudo. Você acha que eu colocaria a aldeia em risco? Sai da minha cabeça e procura outro pra encher!_

Voltei para a minha forma humana, às vezes Sam me dava nos nervos. Eu adoro ser lobisomem e toda a liberdade que isso me dá, mas ao mesmo tempo essa falta de privacidade por causa das vozes na minha cabeça me dá uma ligeira vontade de voltar a ser somente humano. Mas só às vezes.

Andei pela praia devagar sentindo a brisa no meu rosto. Sorri, lembrando da bobagem que estava pensando há pouco. Quantas coisas eu não teria vivido se não houvesse me tornado um lobisomem? Com certeza eu não estaria me preparando para cruzar o estado correndo para passar uma temporada com os Cullens. Não mesmo!

Cheguei em casa para encontrar Paul mexendo nas panelas e Seth sentado no sofá passando os canais da televisão.

- E então? Já vamos? – perguntou Seth tentando conter a ansiedade.

Nos últimos tempos Seth vem tentando parecer menos ansioso com as coisas, menos infantil. Acho que ele esta querendo mostrar-se merecedor de ser o meu braço direito. É claro que ele não precisa me provar nada, ele é corajoso e leal, mesmo com esse entusiasmo juvenil.

- Terminei minha ronda, vim falar com Billy, sabe onde ele está?

- Ele está lá atrás – Paul me informou antes de encher a boca com uma colher de ensopado.

- Sabe Paul, às vezes eu fico me perguntando por que você ainda vem nos encher! Você já se casou com a Rachel a séculos, vá comer na sua casa! – eu disse socando a cabeça dele antes de sair à procura do meu pai.

Não demorei muito para encontrá-lo, estava logo atrás da casa perto da minha antiga oficina. As rugas nos olhos do meu pai sempre me lembraram experiência e sabedoria, mas hoje estranhamente percebi o quão velho meu pai está ficando. Velho como talvez eu jamais fique.

- Ah é você? – perguntou Billy assim que me viu, se virando com alguma dificuldade com a cadeira.

- Acho que quando eu voltar precisaremos ver outra cadeira. Essa aí já deu o que tinha que dar.

- Então talvez eu tenha que pedir a Rachel para me ajudar com isso – Billy disse dando um soquinho no braço esquerdo da cadeira.

- Por que você está falando isso pai?

- Ora Jacob! Você acha mesmo que conseguirá fazer apenas uma visita de cortesia aos Cullens de um final de semana? Eu não estranharia se na próxima semana você ligasse dizendo que alugou uma casa em Blaine! – ele terminou rindo. Eu sorri acompanhando-o e me sentei em uma pedra perto dele.

- Não sei mesmo se consigo resistir a isso. Talvez eu possa montar uma oficina lá, duvido que o mercado de automóveis seja pior lá do que é aqui. – eu disse não pretendendo soar tão sério e sincero como soou, para Billy e para mim.

- Você está se saindo bem com a oficina em Forks. Seria uma pena abandonar tudo.

- Claro, claro. Eu sei. – eu disse apenas no automático.

- Eu sei que sente muita falta dela – e lá vem Billy querendo dar uma de conselheiro amoroso. Eu olhei para ele e sorri – Faz o quê? Um mês que você não vê os Cullens?

– Faz mais de um mês que eu não vejo a Nessie. Fico angustiado para saber como ela esta, nunca ficamos tanto tempo separados.

- Você liga quase todos os dias – errado pai, eu ligo todos os dias. Eu pensei, mas não falei, não queria parecer um obcecado.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas acho que tem alguma coisa errada. Nos últimos dias não tenho falado com ela, e Edward parece estranho, não sei direito, acho que tem alguma coisa estranha.

- Edward seria o primeiro a lhe falar se houvesse algo de errado, não se preocupe. – eu ia dizer que não há como eu não me preocupar, mas preferi me manter calado.

- Pode ser.

- Tudo bem, - Billy disse balançando a cabeça – vá logo então. Transmita meus respeitos aos Cullens e minhas saudades a Bella e Nessie. E só não se esqueça de me avisar se resolver manter moradia fixa por lá.

- Não seja bobo velho, eu volto – com o coração na mão, mas volto.

Dei um breve abraço no meu pai e subi para pegar a pequena bolsa que eu tinha preparado. Não fazia o menor sentido viajar de ônibus, eu levaria muito mais tempo até chegar em Blaine. Na minha forma de lobo eu chegava na fronteira da cidade em uma hora e meia de corrida. Tenho que confessar que já fiz esse percurso pelo menos umas cinco vezes nesse último mês, pensando sempre seriamente em bater na casa dos Cullens para ver Renesmee, e saber se tudo estava bem com ela. Mas não o fiz. Maldita foi a hora em que concordei com a Bella em não aparecer até o aniversário da Nessie. Essa coisa de adaptação a um novo ambiente me pareceu uma enorme idiotice, e eu deixei isso bem claro ao Edward, mas não sei por que cargas d'água concordei com isso. Agora fico eu aqui nervoso porque perdi um mês inteiro da vida da Nessie, e isso para mim parece mais do que posso agüentar.

Evitar pensar nessas coisas enquanto estou na minha forma de lobo era quase impossível, meus companheiros são obrigados a compartilhar comigo as lembranças dos sorrisos da Nessie em todas as fases da sua vida, seu rosto de bebê e de quase adulta. Mas aposto que eles não se incomodam tanto assim, nós sofremos muito mais quando Sam e Emily se casaram e vez ou outra tínhamos flashes da lua de mel. Para mim é claro, foi muito pior quando Paul casou, eu não consegui olhar para o rosto da minha irmã por um mês.

Quando voltei para sala Seth também já tinha sua bolsa atada à cintura por elásticos extra-fortes, depois que descobrimos esse material nossas vidas ficaram bem mais fáceis. Agora podemos guardar roupas e sapatos numa bolsa grande que fica parecendo uma pochete quando nos transformamos. Nessie sempre diz que somos uma alcatéia de lobos-bregas. Bem, pode não estar na moda, mas é bastante funcional.

Transformamo-nos em lobos quando alcançamos a floresta e nos colocamos a correr o mais rápido que podíamos. Era bom sentir o vento cortando o rosto, ou o focinho, que seja. Corríamos por dentro da densa floresta deixando o instinto nos guiar. Não tardaria muito e nós estaríamos na fronteira com o Canadá, na minúscula cidade de Blaine, e só então meu coração ficaria mais tranqüilo. Meu pai tinha razão, se acontecesse alguma coisa eu seria o primeiro a ser informado, mas alguma coisa na voz de Edward me deixou intrigado.

_- Jake, você realmente não pode pensar em outra coisa?_

_- Cale a boca Seth._

_- Sério cara. Nós já vamos ver a Nessie, não precisa se preocupar tanto._

_- Eu gostaria de não me preocupar tanto. Mas eu não consigo._

_- Essa parada de impressão é esquisito mesmo, não é?_

_- É Seth, muito esquisito._

_- Só eu e Leah não tivemos de todo o bando. Será que a minha família tem algum problema genético?_

_- Que idiotice! Você só não a conheceu ainda, a sua metade – _isso soou brega_._

_- Soou mesmo. – _nós dois rimos mentalmente_ - Leah acha que já conheceu a metade dela, só que ela não era a metade do Sam. Isso faz sentido? Metades que não se encaixam?_

_- Não, não faz. Mas eu também pensava que não veria mais ninguém até que vi a Nessie, e tudo fez sentido. Toda aquela minha obsessão pela Bella me levou até Renesmee. Tudo se encaixou. _

_- Você não tem medo Jake?_

_- Medo de que?_

_- De que ela não te ame. Eu achei muito arriscado vocês não terem contado a ela sobre essa história de impressão._

_- Aonde você quer chegar?_

_- Emily não queria saber de Sam, e Rachel não sentia nada pelo Paul até que eles de alguma forma as fizeram se apaixonar. Será que elas não se permitiram amá-los só depois de saber da intensidade da impressão? Veja bem, não estou duvidando do amor de ninguém, mas será que ele só aconteceu porque elas sabiam que eles não amariam mais ninguém? Que só teriam olhos para elas? Até Quill já decidiu contar a Claire quando ela tiver idade para entender. Ele disse que quer jogar limpo com ela._

_- Vocês por acaso acham que eu jogo sujo?_

_- Não, mas... E se ela se sentir enganada?_

_- Pior se ela se sentisse forçada a me amar! Ela vai me amar porque eu sou o melhor para ela e ela é o melhor para mim. Quando chegar a hora isso vai acontecer e ponto. Eu não estou preocupado com quanto tempo isso vai demorar._

_- Mas e se não acontecer?_

_- Cale a boca Seth!_

_- Por favor Jake... E se não acontecer?_

_- Se não acontecer, eu vou aceitar a decisão dela. Bella, Edward e eu decidimos que Renesmee seria livre para decidir sobre a própria vida. Combinamos de não contar a ela sobre a impressão para dar liberdade a ela. E se é isso que você quer saber Seth, é, eu vou aceitar caso Nessie resolva não me amar. Vou aceitar e continuar sendo amigo dela, esperando, sempre esperando pelo dia que ela se apaixone por mim. Eu não tenho pressa, posso viver para sempre se for preciso, e ela também. _

_- Você a esperaria para sempre?_

_- Sim. Para sempre._

Isso encerrou a nossa conversa. Seth tem essa mania de tocar exatamente no ponto que você quer esquecer.

_- Desculpe._

A voz de Seth voltou a ressoar na minha cabeça, mas não foi preciso mandar que ele se calasse e prestasse atenção no caminho, ele fez isso por conta própria.

É claro que eu tinha dúvidas sobre o meu futuro com Nessie, e a possibilidade de que ela não venha a me amar. Mas o que sinto por ela vai além de uma explicação plausível e não adiantava nada ficar remoendo esse tipo de projeção do futuro.

Concentrei-me no caminho que ainda nos restava a fazer. Em minutos nós estaríamos na porta dos Cullens e essas preocupações virariam poeira. Porque não era preciso nada mais do que um sorriso de Nessie para que o resto do mundo se esvaísse em pequenos pedaços de nada.

_- Tá poético hoje Jake!_

_- Se você não calar a boca Seth, eu faço VOCÊ virar pequenos pedaços de nada._

_- Tudo bem._

Se nós não estivéssemos sobre quatro patas eu tinha certeza de que ele levantaria as mãos em sinal de rendição. Fiquei feliz e grato pelo silêncio que se instaurou, pena que não durou muito tempo.

_- Jake chegamos em Blaine!_

_- Eu posso ler a placa!_

A floresta estava bem menos densa, agora corríamos muito próximos a rodovia central. Tínhamos que nos manter escondidos, porque seria uma enorme confusão caso alguém visse dois lobos gigantescos invadindo a cidade. Seth havia insistido para viajarmos a noite, mas eu não podia esperar mais tanto tempo.

Corremos com todo o cuidado. Os Cullens moravam fora da cidade, exatamente onde a floresta voltava a se adensar. Quando finalmente entramos na pequena estrada que dava ao nosso destino, voltamos a nossa forma humana. Nos vestimos rapidamente e fizemos o resto do caminho a pé - sobre duas pernas dessa vez.

- Wow! Os Cullens sabem como se superar! – exclamou Seth assim que foi possível ver a imponente propriedade dos Cullens através da enorme clareira que começava no fim da estradinha.

- É, nessa tem até um tanque. – eu disse ironizando o enorme chafariz localizado no meio da clareira.

Essa casa era diferente da de Forks, ela parecia mais antiga, ou mais clássica pelo menos. Eu não entendo muito de arquitetura, na verdade eu não entendo nada de arquitetura, mas me parecia que aquela casa tinha pelo menos dois séculos.

Subi as escadas da entrada com Seth ao meu lado. Como sempre não foi preciso tocar a campainha. Assim que chegamos à porta uma criatura pequena e sorridente a abriu.

- Jacob! Seth! Que bom ver vocês! – ela nos cumprimentou abrindo passagem para nós entrarmos na casa.

- Oi Alice! Como vão as coisas? – perguntei dando uma olhada geral quando chegamos à sala e não avistando ninguém.

- Um pouco agitadas hoje! Sabe como é essa família, né? – ela disse sorrindo, mas eu fiquei tenso.

- Como assim?

- Uma palavra para você Jake: Nessie!

- Ihhhh – eu ouvi Seth exclamar.

- O que houve com ela? – olhei nervoso para o relógio – a essa hora ela está na escola não é? Vou buscá-la.

- Eeeii! Você não esta me vendo aqui? – Alice pulou na minha frente – Nós somos do mesmo ano sabia? A beleza dos dezesseis anos! Ai, ai!

- Alice, pare de tagarelar! Onde esta a Nessie?

- Puff! – ela fez um barulho esquisito com a boca se jogando numa poltrona e apontou um sofá para nós. Eu me mantive de pé, mas Seth se sentou já procurando o controle remoto do plasma. – Você nem me deixa contar a história! Nessie esta no quarto dormindo. Ela teve um pesadelo, aparentemente tem alguma coisa perturbando-a. É um saco meu poder não funcionar com ela, quem sabe eu poderia ajudar, mas...

Interrompi Alice dizendo que precisava vê-la, e nem esperei ser convidado para subir, corri desesperadamente pelas escadas atrás do quarto da Nessie. Eu sabia exatamente onde era porque já tinha estado lá antes, quando os Cullens se mudaram eu vim conhecer o novo lar da Nessie, foi a última vez que a vi em mais de um mês. Eu estava absolutamente apavorado por pensar que de alguma maneira as coisas não estavam correndo bem para ela. Abri a porta e encontrei Nessie dormindo no colo de Edward e Bella deitada ao lado dos dois.

- Ela esta bem, acalme-se. – Edward disse assim que abri a porta.

- O que houve? – perguntei me agachando na beira da cama.

- Não aconteceu nada Jake – Bella disse tocando levemente os cachos da filha, mas eu não senti muita convicção na voz dela e olhando para Nessie eu pude ver que mesmo dormindo ela parecia aflita e cansada.

Olhei para Edward esperando uma explicação mais convincente, ele respirou fundo e deu uma breve olhada na filha antes de se voltar para mim.

- Ela parece aflita porque está tentando me bloquear.

- Como assim? – eu não entendi nada dessa frase.

- Durante toda a vida Nessie vem tentando bloquear a minha entrada na mente dela. Mas a maioria das suas tentativas não obtém sucesso. Porém, aparentemente essa semana ela tem tido um maior ímpeto em me bloquear, e aos poucos ela tem conseguido de alguma maneira maquiar alguns pensamentos. Ela esta fazendo isso agora, mesmo enquanto dorme.

- Por isso ela está assim? Meio nervosa? – Edward confirmou com a cabeça, nós dois voltamos nossa atenção para Nessie, eu estava apenas contemplando o seu lindo rosto alvo, mas Edward parecia estar vasculhando a mente da filha em busca de alguma coisa. – E por que ela estaria fazendo isso?

- Eu acho que ela não quer nos preocupar. Só isso. – Bella disse me olhando com seus olhos caramelos que eram tão penetrantes quando foram quando eram chocolates.

Edward riu.

- O que foi?

- Caramelos e chocolates. Bella não é mesmo um doce?

- Boa piada. – eu ri de volta, mas não demorei a ficar sério novamente, voltando a minha atenção para Nessie.

- Ela está confusa, - Edward disse – e nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer. Por isso relutei tanto em deixá-la entrar para uma escola. Renesmee esta fazendo amigos humanos, e ela não sabe onde se encaixar. A dizer pelo conteúdo do seu pesadelo de hoje à tarde, ela pode estar tendo uma crise de identidade ou coisa parecida.

- Nessie tendo uma crise de identidade? – eu perguntei olhando-a dormir – Ela sempre me pareceu tão feliz em família.

- Mas ela é feliz! – Bella se apressou em responder – Nessie nos ama. Mas agora ela descobriu que pode ser mais do que a nossa garotinha. Renesmee esta confusa sobre como lidar com isso. E devo confessar – ela disse olhando brevemente para Edward – que nós não temos cooperado muito com isso tudo. Estamos com medo do que possa acontecer. – Bella respirou fundo e voltou seu olhar para mim sorrindo brevemente – No fundo eu tenho esperança de que isso seja apenas uma fase. Ela só está começando a conhecer a vida fora da nossa família, não é? – ela perguntou esperançosa e eu não sabia o que responder – Nós a prendemos demais. Não mostramos o mundo a ela. A vida é bem mais que vampiros e lobisomens, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer.

- Mas como faríamos isso? Não tinha outro jeito – eu disse sentindo que precisava nos defender – Do jeito que ela crescia, foi melhor termos protegido-a.

- Resta saber, - Edward disse passando a mão de leve por um cacho de Nessie – até quando conseguiremos protegê-la do mundo.

Esse é o meu maior medo. Eu pensei e Edward concordou comigo em um olhar. Fiquei mais um tempo com eles observando-a dormir, mas depois, tirando forças não sei de onde, me obriguei a descer e ficar com Seth na sala. Já estava bastante acostumado com essa família para me sentir envergonhado ou qualquer coisa do tipo nessa casa, mas mesmo querendo passar todo o segundo da minha vida ao lado da Nessie, eu sei que ela precisa de espaço, e eu também não quero parecer nenhum maníaco grudado nela o tempo todo.

Quando me sentei no sofá, Seth já estava se deliciando com alguma coisa que Alice havia trazido da cozinha. Não demorou muito para a sala ficar mais cheia, Jasper logo veio se juntar a nós, ele disse que estava lendo um livro no quarto; e depois o senhor e a senhora Cullen chegaram da cidade, aparentemente tinham ido as compras para abastecer a cozinha. Para pessoas que não comem eles tem um belo gosto culinário.

A noite já estava se apresentando quando o que eu mais esperava aconteceu. Foi com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados que eu me levantei para assistir Nessie descendo as escadas correndo e com um sorriso no rosto para se jogar nos meus braços.

- Jake! – ela disse quando se jogou e eu a peguei ainda no ar.

Assim que toquei sua pele quente senti como se o mundo tivesse parado e que os segundos estivessem se arrastando para que eu pudesse ver todos os detalhes da cena com que eu vinha sonhando há um mês.

- Nessie meu amor! – eu disse a segurando firme e girando-a no ar enquanto ela soltava uma doce gargalhada.

- Por que você não me acordou quando chegou? Esta aqui há muito tempo? Te deram comida? Como vão as coisas em Forks? – como sempre, ela me lançou um mundaréu de perguntas e eu tentei responder o que era possível, enquanto o que eu queria mesmo era registrar todos os detalhes do seu rosto.

Ela havia mudado em um mês. Talvez tenha sido seu último processo de envelhecimento. Nessie estava com um rosto mais maduro, mesmo por trás do seu sorriso quase infantil. Talvez se vestisse roupas menos adolescentes e com um cabelo mais curto ela pudesse passar por uma adulta até mais velha que seus pais. Mas eu gosto assim como está, e não é preciso mudar nada em Nessie. Sua pele branca, seus olhos chocolates, como os de Bella foram um dia, seus cabelos longos, cacheados e acobreados que ficavam vermelhos no sol. Ela ser baixinha era um toque a mais, Nessie não chegava a bater no meu peito. Tudo nela era extremamente delicado e forte ao mesmo tempo, ela era a pessoa mais linda que eu já havia visto no mundo.

Eu respondia a tudo que ela me perguntava, e foi assim por um tempo que me pareceu apenas segundos, mas quando eu vi o jantar sendo servido percebi que havia sido algumas horas. Nessie se sentou ao meu lado, como sempre fazia nas refeições na sua casa, mas dessa vez estranhamente o prato dela foi servido ao lado do meu.

- Ué Nessie, está de dieta nova agora? – eu perguntei brincando, ela nunca comia comida, que novidade era essa agora?

- Eles estão me obrigando. – ela disse emburrada, e eu vi que ela estava olhando de rabo de olho para Bella.

- Te obrigando? Por quê? Todo mundo sabe que você odeia comida. – perguntei achando essa coisa toda de comida muito estranho e questionando Bella com o olhar.

- Diz para ele por que Nessie! – Edward disse de onde estava. E eu olhei para Nessie esperando.

- Eutôdecastigo. – ela disse muito rápido e num tom muito baixo, não consegui entender nada.

- O quê? Eu não consegui ouvir.

- Eu também não ouvi! – Edward disse. Nessie nem se quer chegou a jogar a ele o olhar severo que estava dando para o chão, e ele riu, provavelmente lendo a mente dela.

- Eu estou de castigo Jake. – ela disse, aparentemente, tentando soar o mais claro possível.

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê dela estar de castigo. Olhei de Edward para Bella e ninguém me fez se quer um sinal para me tranqüilizar.

- Mas de castigo por quê? –perguntei um pouco nervoso – O que aconteceu?

- É uma longa história. – ela disse para baixo. Balançando levemente os pés, como sempre faz quando está com vergonha.

- Que eu estou muito interessado em ouvir.

- Ah! Ela já vai contar? – uma voz veio da entrada da casa, quando olhei vi que Emmett e a loira oxigenada haviam acabado de chegar. – O que foi gente? Eu só queria ver a cara dele, só isso. – eu estava meio perdido, todos estavam fuzilando Emmett com os olhos. O que estava acontecendo naquela casa?

- Olá cachorro! – Rosalie disse com desprezo e logo se virou para o Seth que olhava tudo parecendo morrer de rir. Parece que só não contaram a piada para mim – Oi Seth, que bom que você também veio!

- Ei Rose, como se chama uma loira com apenas meio cérebro? – resolvi implicar com a loira antes de resolver meus problemas. Isso sempre valia a pena.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Nessie gritou levantando a mão. Sempre valia a pena porque sempre fazia a Nessie rir e a Rose ficar com ódio – Essa é velha Jake! Superdotada! – todos rimos, e isso foi a deixa para continuar.

- Nessie, por que as loiras gostam de relâmpagos? – eu disse observando Rosalie saindo brava pela sala.

- Essa eu não sei. – Nessie me jogou uma carinha de expectativa.

- Por que acham que alguém esta tirando fotos delas.

Daí por diante seguimos com algumas piadas, ela sempre ria, mas aparentemente ela estava grande de mais para eu continuar bancando o tio Jake, e isso me fez sentir extremamente estranho. Quando o olhar dela se voltou para a parede e a piada perdeu a graça eu resolvi me voltar para ela e entender aquela história de castigo que havia ficado no ar.

- Você não vai me dizer por que está de castigo? Isso deve ser importante. Que eu saiba, é a primeira vez que acontece. – forcei um sorriso para ela – Isso merecia uma comemoração!

- Não quero conversar agora Jake. – Ela me falou ficando vermelha, e antes que eu questionasse acrescentou: – Muitos ouvidos. – apontando a sala.

- Nós podíamos dar uma volta então. – eu tentei.

- Castigo! – Edward e Nessie disseram ao mesmo tempo, foi quase sincronizado, e eu não tive como não rir da careta que ela fez ao falar a palavra.

A caçulinha dos Cullens me deu um sorriso fraco de volta e se aconchegou no abraço que eu ofereci a ela. Era muito bom sentir o corpinho pequeno dela no meu, sentir a temperatura de Nessie, e vê-la falar sobre qualquer coisa, perguntar sobre Forks e as pessoas que ela gostava que haviam ficado para trás na sua antiga cidade; e ver como ela era educada e perguntava até sobre quem não gostava.

Aos poucos os olhos dela foram ficando pesados, mas ela insistia que não estava nem um pouco com sono e que podia conversar por horas – teimosa feito a mãe. Mas conseguimos fazer com que ela fosse se deitar, eu bem que queria um pouco mais de tempo com a minha menina, mas no dia seguinte eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo, e ela precisava descansar.

Assim que Nessie dormiu, fui atrás de Bella e Edward. Queria saber direito essa história toda de castigo que não fazia nenhum sentido para mim.

- Vocês vão me contar ou não? – perguntei para Edward que estava ao piano.

- Ihhhh acho melhor sairmos! – vi Alice se levantando e puxando Jasper pela mão, e depois de um segundo voltando para levar Seth consigo – Vem Seth, vou te dar mais comida.

- Obaaa! – ele disse esfregando as mãos e saindo da sala.

Olhei em volta e vi que então ficamos sozinhos na sala, é claro que todos os outros vampiros poderiam ouvir nossa conversa nos outros cômodos e deixar Seth a par de tudo se desejassem, mas eu fiquei aliviado de ter tido um pouco de privacidade.

- Jake, - Bella iniciou a conversa se sentando ao lado de Edward no piano – não sei por onde começar. – ela pediu ajuda ao marido que olhou dela para mim e depois para ela de novo antes de falar.

- Jacob, - o vampiro voltou sua atenção a mim - Renesmee está de castigo porque desobedeceu a uma ordem direta.

- Uma ordem direta? Você está falando como se ela estivesse no exercito. – Bella disse indignada. Depois se levantou e foi até a mim – Jake olha, nós sabíamos que isso podia acontecer ok? Então não fique nervoso.

- Nossa! O que está acontecendo com ela? – eu estava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Bem, ontem a Renesmee saiu de casa para ir à escola sozinha. – bem, até aí eu não via porque isso merecia um castigo.

- Claro que merece! – Edward disse, é claro que ele ouviu o meu pensamento – Ela ludibriou Jasper para sair de casa, sabendo que nenhum de nós iria ao colégio, porque ontem o tempo estava muito aberto. Sol para todos os lados. – ele disse apontando o dedo pela sala, gesto igual ao que Nessie havia feito mais cedo; isso não me passou despercebido.

- Eu odeio rodeios! – a voz entediada de Rosalie veio do fundo da sala e em um segundo ela estava parada ao meu lado – O que aconteceu fedorento foi que a Nessie arrumou um namorado humano, e enganou a todos ontem para passar a tarde com ele.

- Rosalie! – a voz de Bella não era mais que uma coisa distante naquele momento.

Acho que olhei para os três vampiros na minha frente antes de procurar o sofá para me sentar e tentar digerir aquilo tudo. Mas eu apenas acho, não tenho mais certeza de nada.

A voz de Seth ecoou em minha memória – _Mas e se não acontecer?_

Eu tinha certeza que aconteceria, cedo ou tarde, Nessie olharia para mim e me amaria como eu a amo, mas eu nunca pensei que ela poderia se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Eu achava que podia esperar até que ela me amasse, mas nunca estive preparado para que ela amasse outro.

Flashes da conversa que tive com Seth invadiam a minha mente sem que eu deixasse – _Você não tem medo Jake? – _A voz de Seth._ Medo de que? – _minha própria voz._ - De que ela não te ame._

Nunca tive esse medo, de que ela não me amasse. Mas agora... Amar outro, um garoto qualquer de escola, isso estava me deixando sem chão.

- Jacob pare com isso. – a voz de Edward tentava invadir minha cabeça. - Eu não estou nos seus pensamentos Jacob, estou do seu lado.

Deixei-me despertar e vi um par de olhos dourados me encarando. Bella parecia achar que eu estava prestes a ter um colapso. Mais a frente Rosalie me encarava com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Jacob, preste atenção em mim. – a voz de Edward me chamou, olhei para o lado e vi que ele estava sentado no sofá junto a mim. – Não se preocupe com esse tipo de coisa agora.

- Mas como não? Tem coisa pior para me preocupar? – perguntei extasiado.

- Ohh, sempre tem! – Rosalie disse com um abano de mão e saiu da sala. Aparentemente, aquela criatura veio ao mundo exclusivamente para me aborrecer.

- Para nos aborrecer, Jacob. A todos nós. – Edward disse com um sorriso leve, talvez ele tivesse tentando me animar.

- Jacob, preste atenção em mim. – Bella disse ainda agachada a minha frente – Você quer ouvir o resto da história ou vai ficar aí dando uma de tonto! Pelo amor de Deus você nunca agiu assim!

- Como você agiria se descobrisse que Edward tem uma namorada? – perguntei incisivo a ela, que pareceu bastante desconcertada.

- Vamos parar com isso? – o vampiro ao meu lado nos fez voltar à atenção para ele. – O fato aqui é Renesmee, apenas ela e não nós.

- É você tem razão. – eu disse jogando meus pensamentos de lado por uns instantes. De qualquer forma eu demoraria muito para digerir aquilo. Respirei fundo e tentei organizar a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, como eu ia dizendo, Renesmee foi a escola, e saindo de lá passou a tarde com o amigo humano dela. Por isso está de castigo. – Edward disse me olhando atento.

- Então, vocês estão me dizendo que a Nessie passou à tarde com o _humano._ – cuspi essa palavra como se fosse um insulto – A minha pergunta é: por que vocês não fizeram nada?

- Eu quis fazer! – Edward levantou do sofá e foi rapidamente até a janela. – Mas _ela_ não deixou. – ele disse apontando Bella com o queixo.

- Não tínhamos como saber, tudo bem? – Bella disse sentando ereta no lugar onde antes Edward ocupava ao meu lado. Olhei indignado para ela – Não tínhamos! – ela respondeu ao meu olhar – Preste a atenção, eu sabia que ela tinha realmente ido a escola. O que custava deixar que ela fosse um dia sozinha para a escola? Ela vem querendo isso a séculos! Depois eu sei que podíamos ter ido buscá-la, mas estava muito sol, e não poderíamos sair do carro para fazê-la voltar conosco. Então eu sugeri colocar Alice de olho.

- É claro que ela sabe que Alice não consegue ver o futuro da Nessie. – Edward disse antes que eu pudesse se quer pensar isso.

- Mas, a Alice consegue ver William! – Bella disse aborrecida, e eu pude supor que William era o tal humano de quem eles falavam, Edward me confirmou isso com um aceno de cabeça – E então quando ele sumia da visão dela, nós sabíamos que os dois estavam juntos.

- E nada mais além disso. – ouvi a voz de Edward, mas não soube precisar onde ele estava, pois estava olhando perplexo para Bella.

- Exatamente – eu disse – nada mais além disso!

- Desde quando vocês dois se uniram contra mim? – Bella se levantou colocando as mãos na cintura – Eu sou a mãe aqui! Eu sei o que é melhor para minha filha!

- Não é o que parece – eu disse revoltado, e aparentemente fui ignorado.

- Amor, - Edward correu até onde Bella estava e a abraçou – eu não estou dizendo que você não sabe cuidar da nossa filha.

_Traidor_ – pensei venenoso. Edward me olhou feio por cima do ombro de Bella que encostava a cabeça no corpo dele.

- O problema Jacob, - Edward disse calmo – com esse rapaz humano, é que pelo que parece eu não consigo ler a mente dele.

_Como assim???_ – pensei nervoso, e o vampiro começou a me responder antes que eu perguntasse com palavras.

- Ele não é como a Bella, antes que você pense. O garoto não é mentalmente mudo para mim, eu posso acessar a mente dele, mas pelo que parece ele está o tempo todo mascarando os pensamentos.

- Então, – eu disse olhando seriamente para Bella – ele deve ter alguma coisa a esconder.

- Então, - Bella me respondeu no mesmo tom – você só pode estar supondo que William sabe o que nós somos. – eu ia confirmar, mas ela continuou – e sabe que Edward tem o poder de ler mentes. E ele soube tudo isso instantaneamente, no minuto em que colocamos os pés na escola.

É impressão minha, ou ela está tentando me fazer parecer um idiota? Tentei não olhar Edward para não ter a certeza sobre esse pensamento. Encarei meus pés tentando pensar. Definitivamente não havia como o garoto saber que o vampiro a minha frente podia ler mentes, até onde eu sei, nem os próprios vampiros tem como saber os dons uns dos outros assim, só por estarem próximos.

- Tudo bem, - eu disse, mas não ia entregar os pontos assim – ele não sabe de nada. Mas com certeza ele tem alguma coisa estranha.

- Bella acha que ele é normal. – Edward disse – Segundo ela, o garoto deve ter apenas um dom como os nossos, que se manifesta mesmo ele sendo humano. Como por exemplo, Alice já tinha visões do futuro, Jasper conseguia manipular as pessoas em seu favor, eu parecia perceber o que as pessoas pensavam ou achavam sobre as coisas.

- Exatamente, é isso que eu acho. – Ela sorriu e num instante já estava ao meu lado e me dando um tapinha nas costas – Eu imagino o que você deve estar sentindo, mas você não deve se preocupar com William, não sobre esse aspecto pelo menos.

- Isso melhora muito as coisas Bella. – falei desanimado, me levantando – Acho que eu preciso dormir um pouco. Digerir essa coisa toda.

- Ohh claro! – Bella se levantou do meu lado – Às vezes eu esqueço Jake, que você precisa dormir. Vem comigo vou te mostrar o quarto de hóspedes.

Dei um aceno de cabeça a Edward e a segui pela escada. Bella me indicou um quarto com duas camas de solteiro, me joguei na mais perto da janela e fechei meus olhos inspirando fundo. O odor doce demais dos vampiros estava em cada parte daquela casa, mas já não me incomodava tanto, aprendi a conviver com o fedor. Quando abri os olhos, Bella ainda estava encostada no batente da porta me observando.

- Jacob, eu... – ela começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi.

- Não precisa dizer nada Bella, eu já deveria estar acostumado em ter que correr atrás das mulheres da sua família.

Eu ainda pude ver o olhar de dor que ela me lançou antes que em meio segundo minha porta estivesse fechada e eu mergulhado na escuridão do quarto, imerso nos meus pensamentos nada construtivos sobre como eliminar aquele tal de William da minha vida. Tentei jogar esses pensamentos fora, eu não ia entregar as cartas dessa forma, o jogo estava apenas começando, e, pelo visto, a hora de partir pro ataque se aproximava.

_Continua..._

**N/B: **Uiii Jake vai colocar as garras de lobo de fora!! Cap em homenagem aos fãs do Jake, espero q tenham gostava, essa história ainda vai da muitoooo o que falar!! Quem vai ganhar? O Jake? Ou Will? Continuem com os coment's que logo saberemos no q vai da! Eutbmtocuriosa/ xD

Bjus

**Thay**

**N/A**: Uiii Jake vai colocar as garras de lobo de fora!!² Esse capítulo saiu mais rápido que os outros. Sabe, minha cabeça funciona melhor qnd recebo rvws de incentivo! Dessa vez deu certo, será q dah certo de novo? É só tentar!!! Um super beijo e aguardem o próximo capítulo q eh a primeira parte do aniversário da Nessie!

Agora os beijos:

**Nicky Evans - **Definitivamente comer filé ao molho madeira com fritas eh terrível! Humm... me deu fominha hauhauhauhua! Se coloca no lugar dela: fazer cakinha com alguém q pode ler a sua mente ao lado hauhau trevas! Bjin obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

**Dryka - **Obrigada por vc estar gostando da fic!! Hehe esse cap veio mais rápido!! Bjok

**HMSanches - **Obrigada pela rvw, as 3! Hehe e sim, Tia Steph deixou as coisas em aberto e a gente pode aproveitar e usar a imaginação pra fazer o que quiser!! hehehe

**Elen C. - **hahaha Jake com cabelo curtinho eh o q há! Ahuahua Viu, esse cap veio mais rápido! Viva as férias!

**Holliday- **Bota ironia nisso ficar de castigo por ir na escola! Hehe Mas na família Cullen td pode acontecer! Bem, é bom lembrar q a Bella eh mãe agora , neh? Ela sabe q eh importante para educação da Ness o castigo. hehe

**Kazinha - **Q bom q vc tah gostando tanto assim da fic!! Vc me empolga!!! E bafa aki, a Nessie não é boba nem nada... eh Ness/Jake mas o Will naum vai sair sem nd daki hehe Super beijo

**Anna R Black- **Q bom q vc gostou!!! SuperBjok e obrigada pela rvw

Beijos tbm pra **Karinepira** e **Mandy potter pattinson**, que favoritaram a fic e n deixaram rvw, mas eu mando beijo mesmo assim!!

E, no próximo capítulo:

"_-Isso tudo que está acontecendo aqui, é por causa de uma certa história que você ficou de me contar, não é? – ele me perguntou com aquele carinho típico do Jake. _

_Eu sorri para ele balançando a cabeça positivamente em resposta, Jake tocou levemente meu queixo e depois afagou meus cabelos me levando para o ombro dele. É óbvio que eu fiquei meio que encostada no peito dele, porque não alcanço os ombros, mas a intenção valeu. E era bom ficar ali onde eu alcançava, porque era exatamente no coração de Jake que eu encostava a minha cabeça e podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados dele contra o meu ouvido."_

**Um super beijo**

**Tataya Black**


	7. Cap 7 Presentes de aniversário

**Capítulo VII – Presentes de aniversário**

Acordei com duas íris negras e estreitas me encarando ansiosas. Jake estava segurando uma coroa nas mãos. Ah não!!! Princesa aniversariante não! Pensei que eles já tinham parado com isso. Todos os anos eu era acordada no dia do meu aniversário, e colocavam uma coroa cheia de pedras na minha cabeça. Eu tinha a impressão que agora que eu parecia ser oficialmente uma adulta, eles iam parar com isso. Aparentemente, eu não sou adulta sobre nenhuma hipótese nessa família.

- Feliz aniversário princesa! – Jake disse todo sorridente colocando aquele artefato terrível na minha cabeça.

- Jake... – eu disse lamentando.

- Sorria! – Tia Alice disse quando o flash da câmera quase me cegou. – Vamos Jake, leve-a para baixo.

Jake me pegou no colo e me tirou da cama. Eu ia protestar, ainda estava usando uma camisola da Pucca. Mas desisti, ninguém ia se importar mesmo. Meu amigo lobo me colocou no chão no meio da escada, que eu desci bem devagar ouvindo uma musica bastante conhecida vinda do piano. Mas esse ano tinha ganhado um incremento especial.

Papai tocava Parabéns para você ao piano, e ao lado dele um lobo com pelo caramelo uivava no mesmo ritmo. Meu pai abriu um sorriso enorme para mim, e Seth uivou com ainda mais vontade meus parabéns. A sala estava toda decorada com balões lilás, fitas e flores. Da cozinha veio vovó e mamãe trazendo um bolo branco com uma linda vela com o número sete – eu sabia!

De repente eu estava cercada pelos meus entes queridos – quase todos. Eles cantavam batendo palmas para mim. Me fizeram soprar o bolo que só Seth e Jake comeriam. Cantaram todas as musiquinhas chatas que se canta nos aniversários. Me abraçaram e beijaram. Bagunçaram meu cabelo – lógico! Tudo muito bem registrado pela máquina da tia Alice.

- Eeei, e a mamãe! Hoje é aniversário dela também. – eu disse acusadora querendo dividir um pouco da atenção. Não que eu não goste de atenção, eu gosto. Mas às vezes eles exageram.

- Você acha que eu esqueci? – perguntou o papai abraçando minha mãe pela cintura e afundando o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Muitos anos de vida, não é algo que se possa cantar para mim. – papai ficou meio tenso com as palavras da mamãe. Ele sempre ficava, eu acho que ele exagera com essa coisa toda de se sentir culpado. Não era o que eles queriam, ficar juntos para sempre? Hoje marcava o dia que isso tinha se concretizado. A sete anos atrás mamãe estava entrando numa viajem incrível – e sem volta – para a realização do seu sonho.

Mamãe fez carinho na cabeça do meu pai querendo fazê-lo parar de bobagens. Cortei meu bolo, e distribui os pedaços que ninguém ia comer, a não ser o Seth que já tinha se transformado em homem de novo e estava devorando todos os pedaços cortados. Sentei do chão, com as pernas em borboleta e estendi as mãos.

- O que foi? – perguntou o vovô.

- Ela quer os presentes. – papai disse sorrindo.

Todos riram. Mas logo trataram de trazer meus presentes. Em meio segundo eu estava rodeada de caixas, que tratei de abrir logo. Da tia Alice e do tio Jazz ganhei uma bolsa Chanel, porque segundo ela "toda garota precisa de uma". Tudo bem, eu adorei. Quem não adoraria? Ganhei também um livro de lendas Quileute do Seth. Uma gargantilha de prata com uns pequenos brilhantes dos meus avôs para eu trocar pelo antigo que eu usava com o pingente do brasão da nossa família.

- Aqui – mamãe disse me entregando um pacote – vovô Charlie te mandou esse.

Eu abri, e era um boné de basebol. Sorri agradecida, coloquei na cabeça e recebi um flash na cara. Era tia Alice e mais uma fotografia. Mamãe olhou para o meu pai com uma certa expectativa, nada de pulinhos exagerados como teria sido caso fosse a vovó ou tia Alice, mas havia expectativa ali. Olhei para os dois interessada e papai sorriu. Ele saiu como um raio da sala e em menos de um segundo estava de volta.

- Seu presente está no seu quarto.

- O que é? – eu perguntei ansiosa.

- Não vamos contar! – mamãe disse sorrindo.

Olhei para todos na sala e sai correndo escada a cima, com todos ao meu encalço. Abri a porta do meu quarto e quase tive um treco, ao encontrar perto da minha cama uma guitarra preta linda e um amplificador gigantesco. Todos sorriam atrás de mim, eu podia perceber por suas respirações. Fiquei igual uma tonta boquiaberta sem me mexer pelo que pareceu uma eternidade para todo mundo.

- Você não gostou? – papai perguntou atrás de mim.

- Não... Não... Quero dizer... Bem... – cara, eu não conseguia formular uma frase decente.

- A gente pode trocar. – ele disse um pouco inseguro. Papai e suas inseguranças sem o menor fundamento – Eu pensei que você gostaria de uma Gibson clássica. Mas se você quiser uma rosa, sei lá.

- Pai. – eu me virei para encará-lo – Eu amei! É incrível! É... É... O máximo! – abracei-o e depois mamãe se juntou a nós.

- Caraca! – ouvi a voz do Seth quando ele entrou no quarto.

- Não é demais? – eu perguntei me soltando dos meus pais. – Vamos ver o que essa belezinha pode fazer.

O amplificador já estava ligado e a guitarra conectada. Percebi que também tinha ganhado uma pedaleira e um afinador, kit completo. Eu aprendi música com o meu pai, ele é incrível. Claro que não se pode me comparar a ele, mas eu toco direitinho, sei teoria musical e essas coisas. Há um tempão eu venho pedindo uma guitarra de presente, mas meu pai insistia que eu devia aprender melhor o piano, coisa e tal. Agora estou feliz, sou adolescente e tenho uma guitarra. U-hu!

Papai sorriu ouvindo meu pensamento. Depois ficou um pouco tenso quando eu pensei em formar uma banda e fazer sucesso na MTV. Relaxou de novo quando percebeu que era uma piada. Arrisquei uns acordes que tinha visto na internet, e meu pai veio me ajudar e ficamos todos no meu quarto por um tempão.

Resolvi expulsar todo mundo quando reparei que era quase meio dia e eu ainda estava de pijamas. Tomei um banho demorado e me arrumei bonita para passar meu aniversário. Quando desci as escadas encontrei Jake sentado no último degrau, me sentei ao lado dele.

- O que foi Jake? Não te deram comida nessa casa? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Estava te esperando. – ele disse tirando um saquinho de dentro do bolso – Seu presente.

- Ah obrigada! – abri o saquinho para encontrar um anel de madeira, igual aos outros seis que eu já tinha. Só que maior, para caber no meu dedo de adulta. – Eu adoro esse anel. – coloquei o anel no meu dedo anelar esquerdo, onde sempre foi o lugar de todos os outros.

- Eu pensei se deveria te dar uma coisa diferente esse ano... – ele disse meio sem graça, meio sorrindo.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Jake, eu amo esses anéis Quileutes. E estava precisando mesmo de um novo.

- E então o que quer fazer no seu aniversário? – ele disse mudando de assunto e me dando um soquinho leve no braço. Eu já ia respondê-lo dizendo que tinha muitas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer. A imagem de Will apareceu por meio segundo na minha cabeça, mas eu tratei de afastá-lo, como fazia todas as vezes que ele teimava em se fazer presente. Mas minha Dinda e tio Emmett chegaram fazendo bagunça.

- Saí pra lá fedorento! – tia Rose disse, e Jacob e eu fizemos cara feia para ela – Está na hora do meu presente!

- Rosalie! – ouvi a voz do meu pai a repreendendo lá do outro lado da sala.

- Ignore ele, vem.

Ela me estendeu a mão, e nós fomos para a ala de trás da casa. Todo mundo nos seguiu, como sempre, fofoqueiros – eu pensei rindo. É claro que todos já sabiam qual era o presente, talvez Jake e Seth não soubessem, mas os outros todos sabiam com certeza. Eu só queria saber por que meu presente estaria escondido na garagem.

Essa pergunta foi respondida assim que a tia Rose, parou em frente a um carro vinho, que tinha uma fita_ enooorme_, em cima. Caraca! Eu estava ganhando um carro!

- E aí, gostou? – ela perguntou o óbvio, e mais óbvio ainda era a resposta.

- Claro né? – eu disse rindo ao abraçá-la.

- Esse é o novo modelo da Nissan, o 370Z Touring Roadster. Escolhemos no último salão de Genebra. – Tio Emm disse orgulhoso, tocando a lataria do carro.

- Uau! – ouvi a voz de Seth atrás.

O carro era incrível. O design do meu conversível era charmoso e meio futurista, bancos de couro e aposto que tem um milhão de cavalos de potência no motor. Corri para sentar no banco dianteiro do carro e sentir o cheiro do couro. Agora sim, eu sou uma adolescente, tenho uma guitarra e um carro. U-hu!

- Ei, e o meu presente? – Tio Emmett disse sorrindo.

- Nem pensar! – papai disse chegando perto dele.

Olhei para os dois e vi que o meu tio estava balançando uma carteira de motorista com a minha foto. Sorri vendo-o tentando se desvencilhar do meu pai. Um começou a cercar o outro e ficaram assim um tempão, até minha mãe ficar de saco cheio e intervir.

- Parem já com isso os dois! – mamãe disse ficando no meio deles. – Edward – ela disse em tom de aviso quando eles não pararam.

Ele ficou imediatamente como uma estátua, respirando ofegante, igual todas as vezes que era contrariado. Tio Emmett saiu com cara de vitorioso e veio para perto de mim. Jake e Seth caíram na gargalhada, enquanto tia Alice tirava uma foto da cara do papai e depois uma de mim dentro do carro.

- Aqui está Bichinho. – disse tio Emmett me entregando a carteira.

- Renesmee não pegue. – papai disse sério.

- Isso seria falta de educação. – eu disse zombeteira.

- Nessie, pare de aborrecer seu pai. – mamãe disse rindo.

- Escutem aqui vocês dois. – papai disse olhando para a tia Rosalie e tio Emm. – Vocês insistiram com essa coisa de carro, mesmo sabendo das atuais circunstancias – acho que ele estava se referindo a minha fuga e castigo – tudo bem, é aniversário dela. Mas a carteira não. Renesmee não quer ter uma vida adolescente normal? Então vai tirar licença como todos os colegas da escola. Fazer aulas e prova.

- Isso é ridículo. – Tio Jazz se pronunciou. – Até a sua carteira é falsificada.

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo. – falei baixinho olhando o painel do meu carro novo.

Todos olharam para mim complacentes. É claro que eu ligava, mas não queria discutir. Papai andava estressado demais, e seria apenas perda de tempo ficar chorando e reclamando da injustiça que estavam fazendo comigo. Meu pai me jogou um olhar ligeiramente solidário, mas manteve-se irredutível. Dei de ombros e saí do carro cabisbaixa.

Quando saí da garagem pude ouvir a discussão recomeçando atrás de mim, mas não dei muita importância. Jacob me seguiu até a entrada da sala, onde me sentei na escada. Ele me olhou por um instante do alto dos seus dois metros de altura e depois se sentou ao meu lado aconchegando minha mão entre as dele.

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- Isso tudo que está acontecendo aqui, é por causa de uma certa história que você ficou de me contar, não é? – ele me perguntou com aquele carinho típico do Jake.

Eu sorri para ele balançando a cabeça positivamente em resposta, Jake tocou levemente meu queixo e depois afagou meus cabelos me levando para o ombro dele. É óbvio que eu fiquei meio que encostada no peito dele, porque não alcanço os ombros, mas a intenção valeu. E era bom ficar ali onde eu alcançava, era exatamente no coração de Jake que eu encostava a minha cabeça e podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados dele contra o meu ouvido.

- Não quero conversar sobre isso aqui, Jake. – disse sem levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, estava bom assim do jeito que estava.

- Mas eu recebi permissão para te levar para almoçar. – ele disse parecendo olhar o relógio, eu não me mexi para confirmar – Eu sei que já passou e muito da hora do almoço de qualquer um, mas... Mais para o norte tem umas montanhas, não é? E se fossemos atrás de uns alces? Aposto que você nunca provou um!

- Alces? – quase pulei no degrau da escada – Você está dizendo que podemos ir... Caçar? Comida de verdade, nada daquela coisa nojenta de humanos!?! – tudo bem, a essa altura eu já estava pulando no degrau da escada.

- É, mas vamos logo antes que seu pai desista.

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes. Imediatamente me levantei e corri para fora da nossa propriedade, Jake bem que tentou ir atrás de mim na sua forma humana, mas ele não era rápido o suficiente. Floresta adentro, um lobo correu atrás de mim, como se estivéssemos brincando de pique-pega.

Ultrapassamos os limites do estado, ou melhor, do país, já que saindo de Blaine nós já estamos no Canadá. Mas nós nem ligamos para isso. Era bom sentir de novo o gosto da liberdade, mesmo que fosse uma liberdade vigiada. Mas com Jake não era assim, mesmo ele sendo mais velho e amigo dos meus pais, ele não fazia o tipo adulto super responsável. Jake podia me fazia sentir uma alma livre, principalmente quando estávamos assim, só eu e ele correndo pelo mundo como se nada mais tivesse importância, sem lugar aonde ir ou coisa alguma a se fazer.

Eu parei e fiquei estática por um segundo. Jake percebeu, diminuiu o passo e me rodeou. Ele me jogou um olhar questionador e eu pedi que ele ficasse quieto. Meus instintos estavam me levando para o lugar onde eu encontraria uma belíssima refeição. Alces que nada, Jake! – eu pensei – Nós vamos nos deliciar com um belo Lince.

Lá estava ele, sua pelugem dourada e linda se mexia enquanto ele destroçava um pobre coelho. Mal sabia ele, que aquela seria sua última refeição nesse mundo, talvez no céu dos Linces ele ganhasse um belo banquete ou coisa parecida. Me posicionei atrás de uma árvore, apenas observando. A essa altura Jake já havia percebido o alvo do meu súbito interesse, tentando não me atrapalhar ele deu algumas passadas para trás e ficou de tocaia mais ao longe.

O lince enfiou seu focinho no corpo morto do coelho, e percebi que esse era o momento certeiro para atacar. Meu corpo agiu totalmente por instinto, num segundo eu estava me preparando para atacar e no outro eu me encontrava em cima de um galho de árvore pronta para pular no lince. Foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Durante o pulo meus olhos encontraram os do animal, mas antes que ele tentasse fugir meus dentes já estavam de encontro ao seu couro, rasgando-o, deixando a mostra a sua carne vermelha e jorrando o sangue para fora. Eu havia acertado uma veia importante do animal, senti o cheiro do sangue me invadir, e logo em seguida o gosto. Entorpecida deixei minha língua passear por um segundo sobre a carne do lince antes de sugá-lo. O animal se debatia, mas ele não era forte o suficiente para mim. Segurava firme suas patas dianteiras com uma mão e a cabeça com a outra. Eu poderia matá-lo se eu quisesse, mas me alimentar dele ainda vivo tinha um prazer mais especial. Eu sentia o ritmo da sua respiração e da sua pulsação, primeiro muito rápida, enquanto ele tentava lutar e depois cada vez mais lenta a medida em que se dava por vencido e perdia cada vez mais a sua força. Não demorou muito para a angústia dele acabar, o lince morreu nos meus braços e a única coisa que eu pude e quis fazer foi sorrir. Estava alimentada. Mas talvez não suficientemente alimentada.

Olhei em volta e Jake estava me olhando ao longe. Sorri e fui em sua direção, ele continuou parado me observando. Cheguei perto dele e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Você acha que nós deveríamos ter dividido? – perguntei apontando para o lince morto.

Ele olhou para mim com seus olhos de lobo e fez que não com o focinho. Eu gostava de me comunicar com Jake mesmo quando ele não tinha palavras para me dar.

- Ele não tem mais nenhuma gota de sangue, mas talvez a carne ainda esteja boa. – insisti, mas Jake nem queria olhar o bicho. – O que foi? Você agora é da sociedade protetora dos animais?

Jake me deu um latido que mais parecia uma risada, mas era definitivamente uma risada curta. Acho que ele estava chateado comigo por alguma razão que me escapava.

- Eu sei que os linces estão em extinção e que eu deveria manter o equilíbrio do eco sistema, mas Jake, eu estava faminta e ele estava ali praticamente me chamando. Eu merecia vai! Uma vez na minha existência experimentar um animal tão lindo como esse. Ele praticamente disse: me coma! Se não fosse eu podia ter sido qualquer outro predador.

Minhas palavras pareciam estar sendo jogadas ao vento, porque o Jake não estava muito interessado nas minhas desculpas. Tentei fazer cócegas perto do seu pescoço que era onde ele mais gostava quando estava sob a forma de lobo, mas ele não me deu bola. Então irritada eu me levantei cruzando os braços no peito.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer falar comigo eu vou embora.

É claro que eu não ia embora coisa nenhuma. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que voltar para casa e conseqüentemente para o meu castigo eterno, até mesmo ficar num monólogo interminável com o Jake. Mas o meu charminho especial funcionou, e ele se levantou indo para atrás de uma árvore para se transformar em humano. Eu e Jake somos amigos, mas nada dessa intimidade exagerada, ele não se trocava na minha frente, né? Pelo amor de Deus!

- O que houve Jake? – eu perguntei quando o vi saindo de trás da árvore.

- Às vezes, - ele parecia estar pensando se continuava ou não a falar, no fim acabou falando - eu não gosto de te ver comendo. É isso.

- Desde quando? Você sempre foi caçar comigo!! – eu estava indignada com essa história.

- Desde quando você começou a se alimentar desse jeito. – ele disse cabisbaixo.

- Desse jeito como Jake? Do que você está falando? – eu realmente não estava entendo.

- Às vezes Nessie, você age exatamente como eles.

- Como eles quem criatura?

- Como os sanguessugas! Os vampiros!

- Jacob, eu sou uma vampira. Desculpe se ninguém te contou isso até agora. – a ironia é uma arma cruel nas mãos certas.

- Nessie, me desculpe ok? Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Nada disso! Você começou, agora termina. Qual é o seu problema com a minha gente. – eu nunca havia usado essa expressão para definir a minha família, ou as pessoas como nós, os vampiros, mas estranhamente isso pareceu muito apropriado naquele momento.

- Não é nada Nessie, é só que você me pareceu assustadoramente linda comendo daquele jeito... Não parecia... Você - Jake disse parecendo totalmente arrependido de ter começado aquela conversa.

Olhei para ele por um momento e depois sentei num tronco próximo admirando a grama. Jake ficou parado por um tempo onde estava e depois se juntou a mim. Ele estava me olhando, parecia querer falar alguma coisa, pedir desculpas talvez, mas eu resolvi que aquele era um bom momento para soltar tudo o que eu tinha preso na garganta há muito tempo.

- Sabe qual é o problema Jake? – eu perguntei ainda olhando a grama, e a movimentação do vento perto da minha orelha esquerda me dizia que ele estava balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O problema é que todo mundo, e quando eu digo todo mundo estou falando de você e da minha família; - eu disse me virando para ele – todos vocês criam, cada um do seu jeito, expectativa demais em cima de mim. Vocês acham que eu sou uma pessoa que eu não sou.

- Nessie, isso não é... – ele falou me interrompendo.

- Jake, me deixe terminar. – eu disse séria, e ele se calou. Respirei fundo sentindo todos os aromas por perto, grama, terra, o lince que ainda exalava um cheiro peculiar, sangue, suor... Jake. Balancei a cabeça tentando voltar a me concentrar na conversa – Minha mãe acha que eu sou super inteligente e concentrada, papai espera que eu tenha atitudes de alguém de cem anos como ele, meu avô acha que eu sou a criatura mais fantástica que já existiu, tia Alice acha que eu sou uma modelo ou coisa do tipo – eu ri – e você Jake?

Ele me olhou com seus pequenos olhos negros de uma forma que nunca tinha me olhado antes. Mas eu não conseguia reconhecer o sentimento por detrás daquele olhar.

- Você Jake, – eu respondi por ele – você não reconhece a parte de mim que é mais latente. Você só enxerga a parte de mim que cabe a você, assim como todos os outros.

- Nessie – Jake disse baixinho – eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. Mas eu não quis te ferir, ou...

- Jacob. – o interrompi - Sabe o que eu queria que todos entendessem? Que eu não sou nem como eles, nem como você, nem como os humanos. Mas eu quero ser normal! Eu quero ter problemas com matemática na escola, quero ser imatura às vezes, quero acordar e não ter o que vestir de manhã... Na verdade, nem eu sabia direito quem ou que eu era antes dessa semana. Eu não sabia que havia para mim tantas possibilidades. Mas agora que eu cresci posso viver entre os humanos normalmente. As pessoas não me acham estranha ou especial, as pessoas não esperam nada de mim, para elas eu sou apenas uma garota de 16 anos. Eu posso ser só a Nessie, Jake, se me deixarem.

Eu não sei se meu rosto, ou meu olhar, deixavam transparecer todo aquele entusiasmo que eu sentia colocando aquilo para fora pela primeira vez, mas Jake parecia-me entender quando tocou minha mão e a entrelaçou com a sua. Ele sorriu para mim, e com a mão livre tocou meus cabelos me puxando para beijar minha cabeça. Sorri quando a pele do meu rosto tocou a do peito nu dele, me concentrei apenas em Jake por um instante e senti o seu coração batendo acelerado perto da minha orelha, inalei o cheiro dele que era tão conhecido a mim. O cheiro de Jake era algo parecido com terra molhada e canela. Normalmente era reconfortante e tranqüilizador, mas hoje... Hoje eu estava ficando levemente tonta por algum motivo desconhecido.

Levantei meu olhar procurando pelo seu que já estava pousado em mim. Sorri tímida sentindo o meu sangue correr diretamente para o meu rosto, enquanto o meu coração rápido como o de um passarinho parecia querer bater asas e voar por minha boca a fora. Inalei fundo novamente o ar, e eu podia sentir a respiração de Jacob, meus olhos estavam se fechando quando levei um susto e quase pulei do tronco onde estava sentada. Meu celular estava vibrando no bolso da minha calça.

"_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what´s puzzling you_

_Is the natures of my game" _

- Você não muda esse toque! – Jake disse brincando, mas sem muito humor.

- Ah! Eu gosto de piadas internas – eu falei antes de atender o telefone.

- _Feliz Aniversário!!!!!!_ – ouvi várias vozes dizendo ao mesmo tempo do outro lado da linha. Mas consegui reconhecer uma em especial, e sorri abertamente ao fazê-lo.

- Obrigadaaaa. – eu disse e gesticulei para o Jake dizendo que precisava atender. Corri com a minha velocidade vampírica para trás de uma árvore.

- _Oi Nessie, aqui é o Will!_ – disse uma voz sorridente no meu ouvido.

Eu sei que é você, reconheceria sua voz em qualquer lugar!! Tá, tudo bem, eu não disse isso, mas eu pensei.

- Oi Will, quem eram todas essas pessoas?

- _O pessoal! Estamos todos na pizzaria_. – eu não precisava perguntar que pizzaria, provavelmente só havia uma em Blaine. – _Bem, você me deu seu telefone, então achei que podia ligar, fiz mal?_

- Não claro que não. Obrigada por ter lembrado.

- _Eu nunca ia esquecer o seu aniversário Nessie._ – borboletas surgiram na boca do meu estômago – _Você não foi à escola ontem. Você não está chateada comigo por aquele lance de quinta, está?_

- Não. Claro que não! – Como eu poderia ficar chateada com ele?? Esse cara tem cada ideia! – Eu te disse que não podia ter saído da escola sem avisar, não foi? Fiquei de castigo. – O ouvi sufocar uma exclamação.

_- Oh Nessie me desculpe por isso! Eu não queria te causar problemas_. – ele é tão fofo arrependido! Ok, ele é fofo de qualquer jeito.

- Não liga, não foi sua culpa. – um instante de silêncio reinou entre nós, e eu tratei logo de quebrar – Mas de qualquer forma acho que segunda já estarei novamente na escola, daí a gente se vê.

- _Ah não!_ – ele disse indignado – _Hoje é o seu aniversário! Eu te disse que não ia deixar de te ver. Como estamos todos na pizzaria, será que você teria permissão de vir até aqui? _– parei um segundo para pensar em uma desculpa, mas antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa Will interrompeu meus pensamentos – _Ou então eu posso ir até a sua casa. Não quero de jeito nenhum deixar de te dar uma coisa hoje._

Lá em casa? Só se você quiser ser servido no buffet no meu aniversário.

- Na verdade, - eu disse olhando Jake que parecia muito pensativo olhando uma pedra. Ele estava falando com a pedra?? Eu heim! – acho que posso dar um jeito de passar aí, mas vai ter que ser uma coisa rápida.

- _Ah que bom! Vem sim Ness, a Megan está aqui também, ela está me obrigando_ – Will disse com uma risada – _a dizer que quer te dar um abraço. _– ouvi ele sair um pouco de perto do telefone – _Pronto, eu falei já, agora pare de me cutucar!_

Eu ri sozinha admirando uma formiga carregar um pedaço de folha. Que bom que Megan estava lá, o "pessoal" da escola é legal, mas não me sinto tão à vontade com eles como me sinto com Will e Megan.

- Agora eu tenho que desligar, para mexer meus pauzinhos e poder ir aí!

- _Tudo bem, então eu te vejo daqui a pouco!_ – ele disse com um rastro de sorriso na voz e eu desliguei o telefone.

Olhei para Jake, agora eu tinha que fazer ele me levar até a pizzaria. Ajeitei minha roupa para ver se ela estava limpa e fui caminhando devagar mantendo meu olhar fixo no meu alvo. Quando estava a um passo dele, o olhar de Jake se encontrou com o meu, e uma aura de constrangimento de instalou entre nós. Ficamos nos encarando pelo que pareceu uma década, mas enfim eu balancei minha cabeça e quebrei o nosso contato visual.

Jacob foi meu amigo a vida inteira, não tinha nada haver ficarmos constrangidos por que... Bem, só porque ele estava me consolando em um momento de desabafo, só isso. Não foi só isso? Claro que foi, o que mais seria?

Sorri aquele que eu achava ser o meu sorriso encantador e pisquei um sem número de vezes. Jake olhou para mim e caiu na gargalhada.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou se referindo a minha expressão.

- Essa é a minha melhor cara de "eu sou sua melhor amiga não recuse o que eu vou te pedir agora".

- Own, ok. Vamos lá, desembucha! – adoro o fato do Jake não ser o tipo de pessoa que remói constrangimentos.

- O que você acha de irmos comer uma pizza? – perguntei sorrindo incerta. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim antes de abrir um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Você? Comendo pizza?

- Ok, você venceu! – joguei meus braços para cima em sinal de rendição. – O pessoal da escola está na pizzaria, daí eles querem me dar feliz aniversário, é coisa rápida! – Jacob fechou a cara assim que eu disse a palavra escola.

- Só tenho permissão para te trazer para almoçar, passeios com amigos estão fora da minha jurisdição, Nessie. Seu pai me mata.

- Jake, - eu me sentei ao seu lado, tocando em seu ombro – tecnicamente pizza pode ser considerado um complemento do almoço. Além do quê, até onde eu sei você não comeu nada ainda. E eu sei – eu disse apontando para mim – que você – apontei para ele – prefere comer pizza a estraçalhar um cervo qualquer por aí. Portanto, uma pizza não seria nada demais.

- E o que eu faço quando seu pai entrar na minha cabeça e quiser arrancá-la do lugar quando descobrir? – ele me perguntou com uma careta.

- E desde quando – eu disse me levantando e estendendo a mão para ele – você tem medo de Edward Cullen?

Ele riu e aceitou minha mão. É, eu tinha conseguido! Meu aniversário ainda estava só no começo, e eu tinha certeza que ele seria inesquecível.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpe a demora na att... mtos problemas internéticos!O cheiro do Jake – terra molhada e canela – teve uma ajuda fundamental da minha querida Elen!! E a música do celular da Nessie é Sympathy for the devil dos Rolling Stones, para quem não se lembra, é a música do filme Entrevista com o vampiro, por isso ela disse se tratar de uma piada interna.

Bjoka para Kazinha e para Bgsmeinterfona ehhehe!

Xauzin, até o próximo,

Tataya Black


End file.
